


Hotel Loves

by OiYaoiPrincess



Series: Love in the City [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot of kinky shit, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, FML, M/M, i gotta go back and fix my whole story lol, i lost the plot to the story, its in shambles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 50,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiYaoiPrincess/pseuds/OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole gang ends up in a situation when they find out they all ended up staying at the same hotel. This causes fights to happen, drama, and the best of all, sex. </p><p>Join them on their crazy adventure!</p><p>(If you see a chapter renamed that means I went back and revised it. I will fix the plot of this story lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Check In

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are trash because I started this story back in 2015. That was when I first started writing and I surprisingly got lucky and got a lot of views. 
> 
> Enjoy this garbage.

“Aominecchi wake up, we’re here!”, Kise wailed in Aomine’s ear as they were exiting the taxi cab.

“Kise you don’t have to yell to tell me something all the time, sheesh.”, Aomine complained.

The couple walked into the hotel they were visiting. The hotel was the most luxurious out of all the ones in Tokyo, surprisingly they could afford it. It had almost everything you could ever imagine in it.

They both walked up to the front desk; said their names and the man gave them their keys to their room and bowed before leaving and getting onto an elevator. As they waited for the elevator to reach their floor Kise was clinging onto Aomine tightly.

“Kise you can let go of me now, we’re out the car.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s just that I’m so happy to be spending time with Aominecchi at a love hotel.” he said grinning.

Aomine just huffed. 

Finally they had reached their room. As Aomine was unlocking the door Kise looked over to his side and saw a familiar green haired male. He was about to yell out but was pulled into the hotel room.

  
“Aominecchi what’s the rush?”

  
“Nothing I’m just tired of walking.” he said while flopping on the bed.

  
Kise hummed as he looked around the room and back at Aomine.

  
“What?” Aomine asked confused when he saw Kise looking at him.

  
“You won’t believe who I saw!” Kise said cheerfully.

  
Aomine groaned, ”Who is it now, Kise?”

  
“I think I saw Midorimacchi.”

  
“You’re kidding? I wonder what brings him here.”

  
Kise shrugged his shoulders and sat beside Aomine.

  
“Maybe he’s here with his lover.” Kise said while giggling.

  
“Who might that be?” Aomine asked disinterested.

  
“My bestfriend.”

  
“Eh? Whatever, like I care.”

 


	2. Boredom

“Shin-chan! I’m bored!” Takao shouted while sprawled out on the hotel bed.

  
Midorima looked at Takao in disgust and went back to filing his nails; like he normally did. Once he was done he got some tape and started taping his left hand.  
Takao always wondered why the man he was in love with always took so much decent care to his fingers. He almost got jealous on how much attention his Shin-chan’s fingers were getting instead of him.

  
“Shin-chan I’m bored!” Takao shouted even louder than before.

  
“What do you want me to do about that, Baka!” Midorima yelled back.

  
Takao smirked when he finally got Midorima’s attention. He sat up and looked Midorima in his emerald eyes and pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

“Well for starters we can get undress.” he said grinning.

  
Midorima gave him an annoyed look before simply saying, “Baka.”

 

Midorima gently lifted Takao off of him and sat up.

  
“Aww you’re no fun Shin-chan!” Takao pouted

 

Midorima kind of liked it when Takao always pouted when he didn’t get his way and would always call his name, well that stupid nickname. It made his heart speed up every time. He didn’t know why it just happened and it made him very happy and with that he turned and looked at Takao.

  
“Who said we won’t have fun later on.” he said smirking.

 

Takao gasped, “Shin-chan you’re so dirty!” he said while tackling the man on the carpet floor.

 


	3. Sweet

“Mmm, Muro-chin it’s so sweet.” Murasakibara says lazily before placing the pink lollipop back in his mouth humming delightfully at the taste.

  
Himuro smiles and looks up at the giant eating the lollipop, ”That’s why I picked it for you.”

  
Murasakibara hums, his lips still wrapped tightly around the lolli as they continue walking up the flights of stairs to their designated room, “It sucks the elevator was out order.” Murasakibara says while digging in his bag of snacks.

  
“Don’t worry the room shouldn’t be too far.” Himuro insisted.

  
The couple kept walking until they found their room and unlocked the door. Both walked in and placed their things done to admire the decor of the room. This was not cheap at all. The decorations were to die for. There were expensive paintings on the wall and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

  
Himuro hums, “Well they weren’t lying when they said it was worth your pay.” he said looking closely at the bedspread's patterns.

  
“Muro-chinnn!” Murasakibara wails aloud to get his boyfriend attention.

  
Tatsuya turns around and sees his boyfriend with the saddest face he ever seen. Well, not exactly the  _saddest_ face but it was indeed sad. He looked at his giant of a boyfriend then down at the empty bag on the floor, “You finished your snacks already? We just got in the room, Atsushi.” Tatsuya complained.

  
“Sorry Muro-chin.” Murasakibara said with his head down. He didn’t like it when Himuro scolded him. He knew he had to get better at his self-control but the snacks Tatsuya bought for him were so tasty he couldn't help himself.

  
Tatsuya sighed before walking over to his boyfriend placing a comforting hand on the taller's shoulder, “It’s okay we’ll get some more in a little bit, will that make you feel better?”

The giant nodded his head and hugged the smaller male under him tightly. Himuro chuckled softly as he tries to look up at the giant but fails when the giant holds him even tighter when he feels him move. Tatsuya sighs, “And I love you too.”


	4. Inconvenience

A sleek black limo pulled up to the infamous Hotel Love and no one other than Akashi Seijuro stepped out. By his side stepped out his cute, and also frightened boyfriend, Furihata Kouki. Both of the boys walked up to hotel where the doors were opened by Akashi’s security guards. As they walked through the doors Furihata gasped for air like he was holding it in the whole car ride.

“Whats wrong, Kouki?” Akashi asked with a little worry in his voice.

  
“Oh, nothing it’s just that you didn’t have to do this for me.” Furihata replied smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend.

  
“Nonsense, it’s our 4 month anniversary and I wanted it to be very special for you, Kouki. Isn’t that what you wanted?” he asked glancing at the boy as they walked to the desk at the front.

  
“Of course Akashi-kun.” 

  
They both approached the desk and got the keys to their room only to find out the elevator was out of order. Out of order.. That was the only thing filling Akashi's head. How come such an exquisite hotel like this have out of order elevators? It left Akashi baffled.

  
“This is preposterous!” Akashi nearly yelled.

  
“Akashi-kun it’s nothing to get upset over.” Furihata said trying to calm the redhead down before he made a scene.

  
“This  _is_  something to get upset over. How are we supposed to have a wonderful anniversary when the darn elevator is out of order?!”

Now Akashi was really yelling. Everything was supposed to be perfect for their anniversary and it's already falling apart. Before Akashi could really cause a scene one of the men from the front desk rush over with a worried look, “Is something the matter sir?” the man asked.

  
“Yes, it seems as if your elevator is out of order.”

  
“Oh yes that thing has been a bother quite lately but there is nothing we can do about that, sir.” the man said nicely and were about to turn around until he looked into Akashi's eyes, his piercing red and gold eyes. It was like the man was stuck in sort of trance when he looked into those hetero-chromatic eyes. That's when Akashi spoke the man was broke out of the daze.

 

“I see.. well if it can’t be helped I would like for one your best men here to carry my lovely boyfriend up those flights of stairs.” Akashi calmly said pointing over to a door labeled,  **"STAIRS"**.

 

“Uh.. Akashi-kun I don’t think that’s necessary. I can walk on my own.” came Furihata's soft voice from behind.

 

“Kouki let me handle this.” Akashi said putting his hand up to silence his boyfriend.

  
“Yes sir I will be on it.” the man said bowing his head and leaving.

After a minute or two a large muscular man came over to them. Akashi nodded toward the man expressing that it was ok for the man to carry his boyfriend. The man carried Furihata up the stairs while Akashi was walking quietly behind them. Once they reached the room the man set Furihata down, bowed his head and left. Akashi sighed a relief when the man finally left. Akashi pulled out the keys to room and unlocked the doors. 

“This is nice.” Furihata spoke up when they entered the room.

  
“Yes indeed. It could be better if only that elevator was working.” Akashi muttered to himself.

Furihata hearing his boyfriend turned toward and looked into those terrifying, but also beautiful eyes and smiled up at the male, “Akashi-kun it’s ok as long as I’m by your side you don’t have to worry.” Furihata said smiling.

“Kouki..” Akashi said lost in his thoughts. He smiled back his boyfriend pulling him forward in a hug. 

 


	5. Spicy?

Kagami and Kuroko had their bags in their hands breathing quite heavily as they got through walking up the mountainous amount of stairs they just climbed. The shadow sighed as he spoke up, “Kagami-kun?”

  
“Hmm?”

 

“Will us coming here make a difference?”

 

A small light pink hue appeared the taller male as he coughed to hide his embarrassment, "What do you mean?” he asked looking away to hide the blush.

  
“I mean is our sex life going to "spice up" as you say, by going to this hotel? Honestly, to me I think this was a very stupid idea and a waste of money. If you wanted to simply have sex Kagami-kun you could have just said so." Kuroko said bluntly as he always did but not without insulting his boyfriend.

Kagami blush grew even redder at the straightforwardness. Sometimes Kuroko never knew when he was being _too_ honest. He cleared his throat to talk but Kuroko interrupted him, “We’re here Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko then looked up at those crimson eyes then at the door signaling him to open it. Kagami pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The couple stepped inside and put their things down.

  
“Well" he sighed, "we better enjoy this while while we can.” Kagami said falling back onto the bed sprawling out. The taller closed his eyes to enjoy the softness of the bed briefly. When he opened his eyes back up Kuroko was hovering over him with those bright blue eyes. He lurched up out of surprise and headbutted the smaller square in the forehead. They both groaned in pain rubbing their foreheads trying to soothe the pain, “Damn Kuroko you shouldn’t scare me like that.” he said reaching out to the rub the other's sore. 

  
“How did I scare you, Kagami-kun? I knew my lack of presence was good but not _that_ good.” Kuroko said leaning into the touch. 

  
Kagami sighed and grabbed the smaller's body throwing him on his lap, “Oh, it's good."

  
Kuroko smiled at the compliment, "Well, you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

“Is this going to spice up our sex life, because if it is I’m prepared for anything you’re throwing at me.” Kuroko said then laughed quite loudly when he saw his boyfriend turning the color of his hair and trying to cover his face.


	6. Sexual Drive

“This whole hotel sucks!” Hanamiya complained as he pulled the last suitcase into the room. He huffed when he set the heavy travel bag down on the bed while plopping down as well and looked over to where Kiyoshi was standing by the huge window enjoying the wonderful view.

  
“Come on~ I spent a lot of money on this, Miya.” Kiyoshi turned to look at Hanamiya. Hanamiya got up with another hug and walked over to kick Kiyoshi in the ankle resulting in the other to wail in pain. He smirked as usual whenever he inflicted pain on someone else. 

  
“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that you bastard?” Hanamiya asked the boy who was leaning over rubbing his foot.

  
There were a lot of things that pissed Hanamiya off and on the top of the list was: Kiyoshi Teppei. This guy could really push his buttons in all the wrong ways, and for some odd reason Hanamiya was dating the buffoon. Maybe it was the sex, or the fact that no matter how much Hanamiya tortured Kiyoshi he still didn’t leave him. Was this really what love was? This was a question he asked himself all the time.... or maybe he was thinking too hard.

  
“Ow, that really hurt.” Kiyoshi said standing straight now towering over the boy under him.

  
“It’s supposed to hurt you, baka.” Hanamiya muttered to himself.

  
“What was that?” Kiyoshi asked bending down getting all in the smaller's face, smiling as always.

  
“Get. Out. Of. My. Face.” Hanamiya said, emphasizing every word behind his gritted teeth.

This didn’t scare Kiyoshi in the slightest bit. He actually thought the smaller was just downright adorable. It caused his smile to grow even bigger than before, if that was even possible.

  
“And what are you going to do if I don’t?”

  
This was their thing. Teasing each other back and forth, pushing each others buttons until they couldn't take anymore. It always lead to hot, rough sex later on. Something they both loved involving themselves in.

  
“Then I’ll break your face if you don’t move it.” Hanamiya threatened, a smirk gathering on his lips.

  
“Hmm, I guess I'll just see if you live up to your words.” With that Kiyoshi wasted no time grabbing Hanamiya’s waist raising him in the air like a baby and throwing him rather roughly on the bed. 

  
Hanamiya yelped at the sudden action, “What are you planning, Teppei?” he asked, slightly breathless.

 

  
Kiyoshi felt his pants tighten at the mention of his given name. He leant down to Hanamiya's exposed neck and bite down hard enough to get the smaller riled up. Hanamiya moaned when Kiyoshi sucked down on his pulse causing the skin to turn a pretty red soon blending into a dark purple. His hand went up Hanamiya’s shirt to pinch the soft nipples, rubbing them until they hardened. Hanamiya moaned lowly he felt Kiyoshi's hand trailing down his to pants to unzip them. Gosh, did he want this. The couple hadn't had sex in over 5 weeks causing Hanamiya's patience to run low. 

He reached up and pulled Kiyoshi's hair tugging him up to his lips so they could kiss again. Kiyoshi distracted Hanamiya with slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and sneaking his hand into the raven's boxers. Hanamiya whimpered when Kiyoshi's large hand came in contact with his semi-hard cock. Kiyoshi twisted his hand around the shaft, "A-ahh Kiyosh--"

_Knock knock!_

Kiyoshi head came up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked down at Hanamiya whose face was flushed and lips swollen. He leant down one more time to give the other a kiss before getting up to answer the door. 

  
“Gomenasai.” a lady apologized dressed in a maid outfit, “hope I'm not ruining anything."

  
“Oh you’re no--"

  
“Oh you're ruining something lady! You’re ruining my opportunity have sex!"

  
The maid flushed a bright red at Hanamiya's comment and let out a flurry of apologizes before scurrying off down the hallway.


	7. The Pool

“Aominecchi let’s go to the pool.” Kise said cheerfully.

  
“No”

  
“Why?” Kise pouted.

  
“Because I don’t wanna” he said turning over in the bed.

  
“Aominecchi you’ve been sleeping ever since we got here at least have some fun.” Kise said walking over to the tanned man and shaking him.

  
“Come on Aominecchi, Midorimacchi and Takao are going to be there.”

 

Aomine turned over and looked at Kise confusingly.

  
“What do you mean Midorima and whats-his-name are going to be there?”

  
Kise _hmph_. _Now he wants to listen._

  
“Yeah you remember earlier when I said I thought I saw Midorimacchi, well I went to the room I saw him enter while you were sleep and there he was with Takao. So me and Takao planned to meet at the pool in 20 minutes so let’s go.”

  
Aomine groaned and got up because he knew Kise would keep bugging him if he didn’t.

  
“Why are they even here?” Aomine asked while putting on a shirt.

  
“Seems as they’re spending time with each other too… What are you putting on?!” Kise exclaimed.

  
“What does it look like.. clothes, what you want me to go down there naked then?” Aomine asked with a confused face.

  
Kise blushed lightly then cleared his throat.

  
“We’re getting in the pool Aominecchi put some shorts on.” Kise said who was getting annoyed.

  
“I’m not going to swim.” he said plainly then looked out the hotel door that was wide open only to see Kagami and Kuroko walk by.

  
“Isn’t that Kuroko and Kagami?” he said aloud only to hear Kise yelling again.

  
“KUROKOCCHI, KAGAMICCHI? WHERE?” Kise ran out the door to find Kagami and Kuroko staring at him confused.

  
He gasped, “It is you guys!” he said and hugged both of the guys.

 

“Kise?” Kagami asked surprised.

  
“Why are you here Kise-kun?”

  
“I’m just here with Aominecchi.” he said smiling.

  
“Yo.” Aomine said as he stepped out of the room.

  
“Aomine.”

  
“Aomine-kun.”

  
“Kise you ready?” Aomine asked as he locked the door.

 

“Where are you guys going?” asked Kagami

  
“Why does it matter to you?” Aomine glared at Kagami.

 

Kagami frowned, “I was only asking no need to get your panties in a twist.”

 

And with that both aces were arguing with each other over something so stupid.

 

“Excuse me, but can we get a move on? I want to get to the pool before it gets to crowded.” Kuroko said. 

  
“You guys are going there too we were headed there. How bout’ we walk together?” Kise said cheerful.

 

 

 

**++**

 

 

  
As both of the couples were walking their way to the pool it was completely silent. It was the kind of silence you want to break but think it would only make it more awkward... but then.

  
“Oi, Kagami.” Aomine said low only that Kagami can hear.

 

“What?”

  
“What do you plan on doing to Tetsu while you’re here?”

Kagami blushed lightly then turned his head.

“Why should you care?”

  
Aomine snickered when he saw the blush on Kagami’s cheeks.

  
“Hmm, just wondering that’s all.”

  
_Silence again._

“What are you planning?” Kagami asked Aomine.

  
Aomine looked at him out the corner of his eyes and smirked. With that Kagami already knew and just turned his head and kept walking.

  
Once they reached the pool it was a good amount of people. They walked over to where they saw the green haired male and the raven sitting.

 

“Midorimacchi! Takao!” Kise yelled walking over.

  
“You don’t have to make such a fuss, Kise.” Midorima said pushing his glasses up his bridge.

  
“You can say that again.” Aomine said while slouching in one of the lounge chair.

  
“Hey!” Kise pouted.

  
“The water looks polluted.” Kuroko said only to have everyone look at him wide-eyed except Takao.

  
“Why you say that, Kuroko?” Kagami looked down at the smaller boy.

  
“It seems as we took too long since you and Aomine were acting like idiots.” Kuroko said bluntly

  
“Oi!” Kagami and Aomine said together.

 

 

 

**++**

**Fast Forward**

 

 

  
“Well I’m hungry.”

 

“You’re always hungry Kagami-kun.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Well we’re leaving.” Midorima said then got up.

 

“Shin-chann!” Takao said while grabbing the taller male arm.

 

“Let go, Baka.”

 

“But Shin-channn!”

 

Aomine stood up, “We’re leaving too let’s go Kise.”

 

“Us too?” Kise said as he was still floating in the water.

Aomine started walking and bumped into somebody.. somebody very tall.

 

“What the hell watch where you’re go-“

 

He didn’t finish his sentence only to see Murasakibara with Himuro beside him.

 

“Tatsuya?”

 

“Taiga!” Himuro said smiling, “What a coincidence to see you guys here.” Himuro said still smiling

 

Midorima started walking with the raven still holding his arm then he stopped.

 

“If you excuse us but we have to go.” he said to Murasakibara and Tatsuya then him and the raven left the pool.

 

“Hey Mine-chin.” Murasakibara said lazily

“Yeah hey, anyways we’re going. See ya.”

 

Aomine pulled Kise out the pool and over his shoulder.“Hey Aominecchi put me down!” Kise pouted.

 

“Shut up, Baka!” Then the dark bluenette and blonde left.

It was only Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Tatsuya.

  
“Hello.” Kuroko said as he stepped in front of Murasakibara.

 

“Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara said then put his hand in Kuroko hair brushing over it gently.

 

“Gomenasai, but can you stop.” Kuroko said as he took the giant’s hand out his hair.

 

“Oh, my bad.”

 

“Hmm, what brings you guys to this hotel?” Tatsuya asked.

 

“We have our reasons.” Kagami said trying to hide the blush.

 

“Ooh. Well that’s the only reason for coming.” Tatsuya said smiling at the couple in front of them.

 

“Are you guys getting in the pool?”

  
“Oh no, Atsushi came down here for the vending machine so I came along.” He said them pointing at the vending machine at the far end of the pool.

  
“Well we should be going see you later.” Kagami said then he and the light blue haired boy left.


	8. my my, what a wonderful contraption

Midorima and Takao were walking back to their room while Takao had his arms crossed and his lips poked out.

“You’re really upset that we left the pool aren’t you?” Midorima asked Takao

“I’m not speaking to you.” He then turned his head.

Midorima _hmph_ then pushed his glasses on his nose bridge

They continued walking till Midorima seen a familiar red head walking by pretty fast.

 

“Isn’t that your old captain from Teiko?” Takao asked looking up at his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah but who could he be here with?”

 

“Who knows”

 

“Didn’t you say you weren’t talking to me, Baka?

 

Takao gasped then walked ahead of the green haired male.

 

 

 

**++**

 

 

  
Moving on, while Akashi was walking someone bumped into him who was a little taller than him.

  
“Ugh move!” the male shouted at Akashi which was the worst decision he ever made in his life.

  
Akashi then grabbed the male arm before he left.

  
“Excuse me that is no way to talk to strangers.”

 

“Ugh let go of m-“ the male wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he noticed who grabbed him.

 

“Oh you were the coach and captain of Kirsaki Daiichi, right?” Akashi asked then let go of Hanamiya.

 

“Yeah and you're Akashi of course.”

 

“Hmm, even though you are very known for your foul play it’s very easy to talk to you.”

 

Hanamiya frowned a little when he heard that then smirked when he thought about all the things he’s done.

 

“Yes I’m very proud to be known by all those things, thank you very much.” He then laughed his sadist laugh.

Akashi then frowned at the fact that this guy is proud of what he did to those past basketball players. More importantly one of them is dating the sadist in front of him, really sends a shiver down his spine. Oh yeah don’t ask why he knows their dating… You can kind of thank Momoi for that.

 

“Well I should get going, hope you and your date have a wonderful time together.” He said then left.

 

“Oh we will… WAIT WHAT?!” He then remembered Kiyoshi needed him.

 

 

  
**++**

 

 

 

 

  
Later on Kiyoshi somehow finds himself stuck on the elevator that was supposedly to be fixed but only got him stuck and his fellow teammate: Furihata.

  
“Well this sucks.” Kiyoshi says while looking at Furihata who was literally freaking out, not about the elevator but the fact that if Akashi finds out the hotel had his boyfriend trapped in an elevator scares him because who knows what Akashi might do to these innocent people for major malfunctions that can’t be helped.

 

“Furi calm down.” Kiyoshi says while putting his giant hands on Furihata’s shoulders trying to comfort the smaller boy.

 

“Ok I’ll try…. OH MY GAWDD!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF AKASHI FINDS OUT! HE’LL KILL ME… no. HE’LL KILL THE WHOLE HOTEL STAFF!"

 

Now Furihata was literally flipping out. Kiyoshi just stared at the boy who was crouched on the floor rocking back and forth. Kiyoshi chuckled a little just by looking at his teammate go crazy.

  
“You think this is funny?! My boyfriend will go to jail!"

 

 

 

**++**

**Fast Forward**

 

 

 

  
An hour later Kiyoshi and Furihata are freed from the elevator. Hanamiya and Akashi are waiting outside the elevator silently until Akashi sees Furihata covered in tears and is on the floor. Akashi glares at the mechanic who opened the elevator, then at the man who they saw at the front desk earlier.

 

“You will pay for making my poor Kouki cry.” He walks over and gets Furihata and went back to their room.

 

“Happy to see me?” Kiyoshi ask Hanamiya who rolls his eyes and motions Kiyoshi to follow him.

 

“So no ‘I’m so happy you weren’t trapped in an elevator, Teppei?’ huh?" as he was teasing he laughed out loud and Hanamiya snickered a little and looked up at Kiyoshi smiling.

 

Hanamiya barely smiled half of time but ever since him and Kiyoshi started dating he laughed and smiled more often which was kind of scary.

 

“So would you like some Kiyoshi dinner tonight?” Kiyoshi asked teasingly.

 

A frown swept over Hanamiya’s face and he jabbed Kiyoshi in the side.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“You’ll find out later.”


	9. Aomine gets eager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little Aomine on Kise smut. Since this is my first smut writing it might that be that good but at least you get to read your favorite otp getting frealy, eh? *coughcough* Yes I try real hard. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Aominecchi what’s gotten into you?” Kise asked once they entered the room.

“Kise you looked so hot in that pool I had to bring you back to the room.”

 

Then he felt it, his erection was poking out of his shorts. Kise didn’t want to have sex too soon but since Aomine couldn’t help himself he had no chance. When having sex; stopping Aomine was a lost chance. They started grinding against each other once they felt both of their erections touching. Aomine reached down and put his thumb over the slit of Kise cock and rubbed it slowly.

 

“Ahh! Aominecchi, wait.” Kise was trying to breathe but the way Aomine was touching him it took all his breath away. So Kise just relaxed and let Aomine do all the work.

 

Aomine started stroking Kise while his other hand twisting Kise’s nipples. He couldn't help but notice how hard they were getting each second. Kise moaned louder than the last time and it made Aomine lose it. His pace had sped up slowly. He twisted Kise nipples harder. 

 

Aomine then looked into those beautiful sandy eyes and smiled for how grateful he is to have a person like Kise to care for him even when he doesn’t show as much affection to Kise as he does for him. Aomine isn’t the very romantic type.

Aomine strips them both until they are in nothing and showing each other their naked bodies.

 

Kise decides to take matters into his own hands. He reaches down between them until his fingers finally graze the tanned man cock. He starts stroking Aomine and in return Aomine grunts. They’re both stroking each other, moaning, groaning, grunting. You name it their doing it.

 

Aomine stops, “Spread your legs for me."

 

Kise obeys and spreads both of his legs. Aomine stuck three fingers in Kise’s mouth. “Now suck.” He did as he was told and sucked on Aomine slim fingers. He knew what this meant already so he covered them in as much saliva as he could. Aomine took them out and without warning stuck one finger in Kise rear.

 

“Ah! Aominecchi don’t do that all of the sudden.” Aomine ignored Kise and started moving his finger around inside Kise. A minute later he took his second digit and inserted it in Kise. “Ah.. Aominecchi don’t we have some lube? I thought... I told you to bring some.”

 

“I forgot it.” He said plainly and continued to what he was doing.

 

 

After a minute or two all three fingers were in Kise. This was the first time Kise ever had three fingers in him and it hurt more than just having the tip in. Aomine released his fingers then put both of his hands around Kise’s legs and held them in the air.

 

“Put it in, Kise.”

 

 

Kise obeyed once again. He grabbed Aomine cock and hovered the tip over his hole until he knew Aomine was growing impatient then he put the tip in only to have his hand pulled away as soon as Aomine started thrusting. It took no time for Aomine start thrusting into Kise with full throttle.

 

“Ahh” Kise cried out, "S-slow down."

 

Aomine completely ignored Kise. He was in his own world of pleasure whenever he and Kise had sex. He thrust in with more force than last until he heard Kise hiccup _._ He knew what this meant so he started slowing down but still thrusting. He put Kise’s legs down and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

 

“Sorry I guess I got a little too excited.”

 

“You _*hiccup*_ think?”

 

Aomine laughs,“You’re cute when you get the hiccups.”

 

“What _*hiccup*_ ever.”

 

So when Aomine knew Kise was alright he sped up. Kise wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist and put his arms around his neck for a kiss. Aomine reached down between and started stroking and in return Kise moan into another kiss.

 

Not long enough both the males are moaning out their pleasure. Aomine leans down bites into Kise. The model almost immediately cum all over himself. Aomine came in Kise with a few more thrusts. Kise made a disgusting face at the tanned man. He hated having to try and clean out his butt.

 

They were both a panting mess. After a while of catching their breath Aomine got up and walked towards to the bathroom and got in the shower. Kise got up a little later and joined him.


	10. Kuroko receives a brown bag

Everybody was sleeping peaceful on the first day at the hotel. It was approximately 3 am in the morning but something woke the baby-blue haired boy out of his sleep. He had just remembered he needed to get something. Kuroko lifted his head to see the tiger still sleeping peacefully beside him. Kuroko tried to get up but Kagami’s arms were wrapped around his waist. Kuroko tried to pry the hands off of him but had no hope because obviously Kagami was stronger than him. Then the boy had an idea it was stupid but it had to work.

He put his index finger and thumb together and squeezed one of Kagami’s nipples. The redhead slowly opened his eyes. “Kuroko what the hell are you doing?” his voice hoarse and sleepy.

“Kagami-kun you wouldn’t let me go so I had to get you off of me.” Kuroko said plainly.

Kagami let go of Kuroko. He rolled over and went back to sleep. The smaller male smiled that his plan worked and got up out of the bed. He headed out the hotel room with the oversized shirt Kagami forced Kuroko to wear. Kuroko walked a long way down the hall till he reached room 220. This room belonged to Takao and Midorima. He knocked the secret knock him and Takao knew.

It took some time but Takao opened the door smiling wide at Kuroko. “Are you here for that thing we spoke of earlier?”

“Of course Takao-kun don’t be an idiot.”

Takao pouted, “Stay right here till’ I come back.”

Kuroko did as Takao said as he closed the door to receive what Kuroko asked for. It took some time and it sounded like Takao had woke Midorima up because you could hear him yelling at the idiot. No later Takao opened the door and handed Kuroko a brown bag.

“Hope you have fun with this, I know I did. Also that one is brand new so no worries.” Takao said smiling.

“Thank you, Takao-kun.” Kuroko bowed his head lightly and left. As he was walking he saw someone very familiar. Maybe even somebody he played basketball with. Wait is that Kiyoshi? Why is he outside of his hotel room at this time?

 

“Come on Miya let me in.” Kiyoshi said through the door.

 

“No I said you’re not coming in you buffoon!” Hanamiya yelled

 

“You’re making a fuss like an old wife.” Kiyoshi said while laughing.

 

Kuroko walked up and tapped Kiyoshi on the arm.

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai what’s the matter?”

 

“KUROKO?! Oh Kuroko, Hey what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here with Kagami-kun and you are…”

 

“I’m with Miya.”

 

“I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Hanamiya screamed through the door.

 

“Oh Hanamiya-kun.”

 

“What’s that in the bag?”

 

“It’s personal.” Hanamiya opened door and glared at Kuroko.

 

“Hah? How personal can you get you little brat?”

 

“As much as any other person, also I’m not a brat.” Kuroko replied plainly and was about to walk away till’ Hanamiya pulled him back.

 

“Hold it there, what’s in the bag?”

 

“Miya just let Kuroko go back to his room.” Kiyoshi said while trying to push Hanamiya in the room.

 

“Get off of me you, Baka!” Hanamiya tried hitting Kiyoshi but only hit the door.

 

“Owwie!”

 

“Aw look you hurt yourself.”

 

“Shut up I’m not a kid… Wait what happened to that blue dude?”

 

“Oh yeah his disappearing powers, hehe” Kiyoshi said while pulling Hanamiya in the room only to have Hanamiya scream at him.

 

Once Kuroko made it to his room he was happy that Hanamiya didn’t find out what was in the bag. He tried opening the door to the room only to find it locked.

 

 _Did Kagami-kun lock the door?_ He knocked on the door.

 

_Silence._

 

“Kagami-kun can you please stop playing and open the door?”

 

_Silence._

 

“Boo.”

 

“Ah! Kagami-kun don’t scare me like that.” Kuroko said looking behind him to see his boyfriend smiling.

 

“Come on have some fun Kuroko.” He said while unlocking the door, “What’s in that bag you got there?”

 

“Nothing.” He said while they entered their room.

 

“You sure about that?” he reached for the bag only to have it snatched away.

 

“I said it was nothing, Kagami-kun. Now how about we both go to bed?”

 

“Eh? I’m fully awake now.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Hey!”


	11. Your dinner is served

“Atsushi please wake up.” Himuro said trying to wake the giant out of his slumber.

  
“Mmm.. a couple of more minutes please..” Murasakibara said lazily.

  
“Hmm.. you wanna get snacks on the way?”

  
With that the giant opened his eyes and got up out of bed to put some clothes on.

  
Tatsuya mentally patted himself on the shoulder.

  
“Where are we going, Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked while getting dressed.

  
“We were invited to eat dinner with your former teammates.”

  
“Did Mido-chin invite us?”

  
“No.”

  
“Aka-chin?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Hmm.. I don’t know any others that would invite me somewhere. Kise-chin?”

  
“Mhm.” Himuro hummed then him and the giant left their room.

  
“So where are the snacks?”

  
“We will not be getting any snacks, Atsushi. You’ll get cavities from eating so many sweets.”

  
“But Muro-chinn!” now the giant was pouting.

  
“You’ll get over it now come on.”

  
He dragged the giant down the flight of stairs to meet Kise and Aomine.

  
“Murasakibaracchi! Himuro!” Kise was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

  
“Kise do you really have to be so loud, I just woke up!” Aomine complained to the blonde only to be ignored by more screaming.

  
“But Aominecchi I haven’t seen Murasakibaracchi in so long!”

Aomine groaned.

  
“So what was the invite for again?” Murasakibara asked.

  
“I wanted everybody to meet up but it seems like you’re the only ones who came.” He said while wiping his imaginary tears.

  
“I’m here.” 

 

**AHHHHH!**

  
“Dammit Tetsu when did you get here?”

  
“I was here before Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun came.”

  
“Then where’s Taiga?”

  
“He still hasn’t come down yet, so I decided to leave. He’ll be meeting up shortly”

  
“Then we shall wait then.”

A few minutes passed by in silence except for Kise who was crushing Kuroko under his breathtaking hug.

  
“Muro-chin I want to get snacks.”

  
“I said no, Atsushi.” Himuro said in a stern voice.

  
Murasakibara pouted once again.

  
“Kise how did you even find out that everybody was staying here?” Aomine asked disinterested.

  
“Momoi told me.”

“Satsuki… of course.”

  
Akashi and Furihata soon came down with a big buff security guard carrying Furihata with Akashi by their side. Once they made it down to the group the man set Furihata down who was frowning deeply. After he bowed he left the couple.

 

  
“Akashicchi you’ve made it!”

  
“Of course, Ryouta.”

  
“Hey guys.”

  
“Hello Furihata-kun.”

  
Furihata nodded. Then a silence came over the group. Of course everyone was happy to be together again but no one knew what to say. Kise would be first one to start up a conversation but not this time. Kagami soon came down later.

  
“There goes the, Baka.” Aomine said.

  
“I heard that you bastard!” Kagami yelled at the tanned man and of course they started arguing like always.

  
“Can’t you morons go anywhere without arguing?” Midorima asked with a frown on his face while walking up with Takao.

“Shintarou, good evening.” the redhead greeted the taller male.

“Good evening, Akashi.”

  
“Now that Midorimacchi and Takao have made it, we have one more couple.”

  
“Do you mean Kiyoshi-senpai and Hanamiya-kun?” Kuroko asked only to have everyone look at him crazy except for Furihata and Akashi.

  
“How did you know Kurokocchi?”

“I saw Kiyoshi-senpai last night arguing with Hanamiya-kun.”

  
“Ugh you mean to tell me that heartless idiot is here?” Aomine asked.

  
“Come on Aominecchi give him a chance.”

  
“I can agree, I don’t want to see the punk either.” Kagami added.

  
“You too, Kagamicchi?”

  
“Not after he almost attacked Kuroko.”

  
“And I’ll try and do it again.” Hanamiya said walking up with Kiyoshi with a smirk on his face.

 

“Yay everybody is here.” Kise said cheerfully.

 

_Silence._

  
“Why are we all staring at each other?” Kuroko asked.

  
“Oh yeah, I have invited everybody here to have dinner together. Y’know just to bond. Since you know, everybody is here.” Kise said smiling

  
“I’m so out of here.” Hanamiya said trying to leave only being dragged back by Kiyoshi with a smile on his face.

  
“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Kise.” Takao added trying to lighten the mood.

  
“More like a disaster bound to happen.” Midorima said pushing his glasses up on his bridge.

  
“I can agree on that.” Furihata said beside Akashi.

  
“I’ll crush everyone here if I don’t get snacks.”

  
“I would like a vanilla shake than a snack.”

  
“Vanilla shake.. reminds me of something Shin-chan.” Takao said teasingly looking up at his boyfriend who was blushing lightly.

  
“Stupid elevator.” Akashi muttered to himself, only to have Furihata rolling his eyes behind him.

  
Now everybody was bickering, blushing, kicking.. and it was such a commotion some security guards came.

  
“Is there a problem?” the man asked with a gruff voice.

  
“Oh no there’s no problem!” Kise said nervously to the guard, “We were heading to the dining room.”

 

“Oh okay well it’s that way, ma’am.” The man said then bowed only to hear screaming in his ear.

  
“MA’AM?! DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU?!! HUH? WELL DO I??!”

  
Aomine started laughing until he was laughing so hard that he fell to floor and couldn’t breathe. Kise went on and on and on to man on how he wasn't a woman who has short hair and no breasts. Five minutes later Kise finally calmed down and had everyone follow him to the dining room.

  
“They better have snacks in here or I’ll crush someone.” Murasakibara said a little annoyed.

  
“Don’t worry Atsushi I bet they’ll have all the snacks and sweets in the world when we get there.” Tatsuya said to the giant who only had a smile on his face when he heard that.

  
“Stupid man thinking I’m a woman.” Kise huffed and Aomine snickered.

  
They made their way to the dining room and found a table that had menus and silverware that was already laid out. They sat down beside their lover and looked through the menu to see what was to eat.

  
“This is some nice silverware.” Aomine said looking at the butter knife.

  
“What’s it supposed to b-“ Kagami didn’t finish his sentence only to have Kuroko poke him in the side so he wouldn’t have to hear Kagami and Aomine argue anymore.

  
“I just thought about it, who’s going to pay for all of this?” Furihata asked aloud and just as he thought everybody looked at him. _You should have expected that Furihata._

  
“Ryouta of course, Kouki.”

  
“HUH?!” Kise shouted, “Who said I was paying for all of this?"

  
“You are the one who invited us here at least treat your guests with respect, Baka.” Midorima said pushing his glasses up.

  
“I wasn’t planning on spending all my money on this, I thought you guys would pitch in and help.”

  
“I knew this was a bad idea to come here.” Hanamiya said while balancing the butter knife between his nose and mouth.

  
“Come on lighten up, Miya. We’ll help you Kise.” Kiyoshi said only to have Hanamiya drop the knife and throw a glare at him.

  
“Stop calling me that already.” He tried saying in a calm tone without acting out in front of everyone.

  
“Anybody else wanna pitch in?”

  
Everybody sat in silence.

  
Furihata really would put the blame on himself but decided not to. When they all finished the meal somebody would have to pay. Good thing he brought it up earlier.

  
“We’ll help Kise-kun.” Kuroko said only to have Kagami stare at him wide-eyed. Kuroko looked back with the cutest eyes that you couldn’t say no to. Kagami just shut his mouth and nodded approving that he would help pay.

  
“Shin-chan and I wil help too.” Takao said cheerfully grinning. Midorima huffed and pushed his glasses up.

  
“We’re not going to eat if you guys don’t help.” Kise said smiling evilly knowing everybody would help then.

  
“All I want are snacks so I’m leaving.” Murasakibara said with a frown as he got up only to be pulled back down by Himuro.

  
“We’ll help pay too.” Himuro said smiling.

  
“I guess I’ll help too since I have plenty of money.” Akashi said.

Kise started smiling at the fact his plan worked.

  
“Would you like order now?” A waiter asked walking up to their table.

  
“Yeah I’ll have the… tempura, sashimi, miso soup, sushi, curry, ramen, wafu burgers.” the blah blah more food.

  
“Kagami-kun I think you should slow down..” Kuroko said only to be ignored.

  
  



	12. Food Fight !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm how will dinner go?

Everybody looked in horror as they watch Kagami gobble down his food. It was a disturbing and interesting sight to see. Kagami being his usual self didn’t really care that everybody was staring at him until he noticed nobody touched their food because they were too busy looking at him eat his. He then lifted his head and swallowed.

  
“Y’know if you guys don’t eat your food it’ll become cold.”

  
Then everybody snapped out of their trance and started eating themselves except for Murasakibara. He looked at his food in disgust because it wasn’t gummy bears or ice cream cake or whatever other sweets he wanted instead. He then pushed his plate away and turned his head. Himuro noticed and spoke up.

  
“What’s wrong, Atsushi?”

  
“I don’t want it.”

  
Tatsuya sighed, “I knew this might happen.” He pulled a chocolate bar out his pocket and waved it in front of Murasakibara’s face. He did it so temptingly it made Murasakibara go crazy for the chocolate. So he reached for the chocolate bar only to have it snatched away.

  
“Muro-chin.” The giant pouted.

 

  
“Not until you eat your food.” Himuro said putting the candy back in his pocket.

  
Watching Himuro and Murasakibara like this really was amusing. It made Tatsuya look like a mother taking care of her overgrown son that can’t do anything for himself and that was just pitiful but Himuro wasn’t complaining. Then Murasakibara starting eating the food he had ordered.

  
“Shin-chan, I’m stuff.” Takao said while pulling Midorima’s sleeve.

  
“You shouldn’t have ordered so much food then.” Midorima said obviously annoyed.

  
“No, I’m not talking about the food.” Takao said smirking looking in Midorima’s eyes.

  
Midorima had a nice red blush on his cheeks as he started remembering what happened last night between him and Takao after the pool.

  
“Get off of me, Baka.” He said while pushing up his glasses.  
Takao just giggled and hugged his boyfriend arm tightly.

  
“Kagami-kun I think you should stop ordering food or you’ll make yourself sick.”

  
“Kuroko I know my body and what my body wants and it wants more food.” Kagami said while burping.

  
“And they call me a pig, please.” Aomine said with a frown while leaning in his chair.

  
“Now Aominecchi-“

  
“Why are you always on my back, huh?” Kagami asked pointing the fork at Aomine.

  
“What do you mean, Baka?” Aomine asked sitting the chair on the floor.

  
“You always have to add your input to things. Can’t you just shut the hell up?” Kagami asked now with a frown on his face.

  
“Ooh this is getting good.” Hanamiya said leaning forward to see what was happening at the other end of the table.

  
“Oh well I’m sorry did I hurt your feelings? I’m sorry!” Aomine said with all the sarcasm.

  
“You can take your apology and shove it up your ass for all I care!” Kagami yelled back only to having eyes looking their way.

  
“You guys are making a fuss. How about we calm down?” Kise said trying to lighten the mood before they got kicked out the dining room.

  
“Shut up Kise!” Aomine shouted at his boyfriend then out of nowhere a piece of food flew his way from.. Kagami?!, “So you want to get childish, huh?”  
Aomine picked up his glass and threw water on Kagami.  
“FOOD FIGHT!” yelled nobody but Hanamiya.

  
Then food went everywhere. Acroos the table, on the floor, and on people who were sitting nearby. It was a disaster! Just as Midorima said.. maybe it was that Oho Asa horoscope thingy. As food was flying and laughter was heard Murasakibara snuck his hand in Himuro’s pocket and took the chocolate and unwrapped quickly just to taste the sweetness dance on his taste buds. Then Hanamiya starting laughing loudly and crazy you’ll think he was a villain laughing at his own evil plan. Furihata then got under the table rocking back and forth because all the commotion that was happening. It was supposed to be a wonderful dinner not a food fight.  
5 minutes later of food flying horror.

  
Kagami grabbed his plate to find no food, “Huh?! I ran out!”

  
“Me too.” Aomine said covered in food.

  
One of the chefs from the kitchen came, “What is all this hub-a-bub all about?!” he then gasped at what he seen. All his marvelous food he prepared scattered on Kagami and Aomine and others who were sitting near. He literally screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked the couples out of the dining room. After that everybody was walking to their rooms.

  
“I can’t believe you guys had a food fight!” Kise was now yelling at the two aces.

  
“That was embarrassing.” Kuroko said.

  
“That was hilarious!” Hanamiya said wiping a tear from his eye.

  
“I am never eating with you guys ever again.” Takao said looking at his shirt in horror, “This shirt was expensive!”

  
After a little walking everybody came to Floor 3.

  
“Hmm so all of us sleep on the same floor, huh?” Kiyoshi asked.

  
“That makes things even worse.” Midorima said stopping at his door and started unlocking it.

  
“Don’t say that Shin-chan at least we know where our friends are sleeping.”

  
“We’re not staying on this floor.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded his head.

  
“We stay on the floor above you guys, Floor 4.”

  
“Well we know that too.” Takao said smiling.

  
Akashi looked at Takao with disgust then he and Furihata went up the stairs without a buff guy this time.  
“We don’t either.” Tatsuya said before going up the stairs too.

  
Kuroko and Kagami walked to their room and went in. Takao and Midorima went into their room.

  
Kiyoshi and Hanamiya walked a little farther until they reached their room and went in.

  
The only ones left were Kise and Aomine. Kise was against the door, arms folded, and glaring at Aomine.

  
“So are we going to go in the room or not?”

  
Kise shook his head no. Kise was very upset and embarrassed of his boyfriend for the food fight him and Kagami had in the dining room. What kind of boyfriend embarrasses his lover like that? Was he crazy?! DID HE HAVE NO HEART? Sorry got a little too crazy.. But the problem is that Aomine did something so stupid Kise just couldn’t let it slide at all, even if Aomine did pull his seduction on Kise. He wouldn’t forgive him for that.

  
“C’mon you can’t really that mad at me can you?”

  
“Give me the keys.” Kise said ignoring Aomine question.

  
Aomine took the room keys out his pocket and gave them to Kise. Kise turned around and unlocked the door and stepped in but when Aomine tried to walk in he slammed the door in his face.

  
“Really Kise you wanna pull this?” Aomine shouted against the door.

  
“Go away I’ll see you in the morning!” Kise shouted back.

  
Great. Now where will Aomine go?  
Well some of his teammates were on the same hall. You know what that means, right? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will Aomine go? ^_^


	13. My Rivals' Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where does Aomine decided to go?

_I’ll go to Tetsu’s room.Of course he’ll go there._

  
He started walking until he remembered that Bakagami will be there too.  
Oh well.

  
He walked to the room and the door opened to show Kuroko. “Konbanwa.” Kuroko said to Aomine.  
“Yo.”

  
“What do you want?”, Kagami asked from the back.

  
“He is here because Kise-kun won’t let him sleep in their room tonight.”

  
“How did you know that, Tetsu?”

  
“Kise-kun is very loud.”

  
Kagami _hmph_

  
Aomine decided to push his way in their room to find Kagami sitting on the bed shirtless.

  
“Yo.”

  
“Don’t ‘Yo’ me.” Kagami then snorted.

  
“You can’t be that upset too about the food fight?” Aomine asked smirking.

  
“Eh... I guess it was kinda fun but it’ll take forever to get these stains out.”

  
“Oh yeah.” Aomine said looking at his shirt remembering he had food on him too. “Let me borrow some clothes.”

  
“What?”

  
“What you can’t hear? Let me borrow some clothes, Baka!”

  
“Why should I give you clothes?”

  
“So you wanna smell this all night?”

 

  
“Who said you can stay here?!”

  
“Ano.. Gomenasai but can you guys keep it down before you wake somebody? Kagami-kun please give Aomine-kun some clothes.”

  
Kagami groaned and reached into his bag and gave Aomine a shirt and some shorts. “You can keep that.” Kagami said and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

  
Kuroko sat down on the bed and stared up at Aomine. “Aomine-kun please don’t make this night awkward.”

  
“Tetsu why would I-“ He stopped himself and thought for a second. Then it hit him. I’m in a room with Tetsu and that Bakagami which means that Tetsu is my former shadow and Bakagami is his new light. So there is a chance things can get sour in here.

  
“Ok Tetsu but if he starts with me it’s on you.” He said.

  
**_15 minutes later._ **

  
Kagami stepped out of the shower, got dressed, dryed his hair, and got in bed.

  
“Going to sleep already?” Aomine asked while walking to the bathroom to take a shower as well.

  
“Yeah that food fight was really tiresome I guess.” He then chuckled.

  
“Both of you are idiots.” Kuroko added.

  
“Oi!” Kagami and Aomine said together. Then Aomine finally got in the shower.

  
**_15 minutes later._ **

  
He got out and saw a futon was on the floor.

  
“Aomine-kun I got Kagami-kun to get you a futon to sleep on since Kise-kun abandoned you.” Kuroko said bluntly that made Kagami laugh.  
“I didn’t get abandoned.” Aomine said while sitting on the futon.

  
Kagami hmph,”Seems like it.” Kagami said propping on his elbow while lying in the bed.

  
“Oi!”

  
“Kagami-kun please do not say anything else to Aomine-kun I’m trying to go to sleep.”

  
“Eh? Weren’t you the one who said that first?”

  
Kuroko smacked Kagami in the chest but it didn’t hurt that much it just sting because Kuroko isn’t that strong.  
Aomine snickered.

  
Kagami then threw a pillow down at Aomine which started of course an argument. Kuroko who couldn’t take this anymore got up with a pillow and left the room.  
Both aces were still arguing until they noticed the invisible boy disappeared.

  
“Hey where did Kuroko go?”

  
“You probably scared Tetsu off!”

  
“Shut up, Baka!” Kagami said as he got up and look outside the door to see a smiling Kise letting Kuroko in his room.

  
“Where is he, Baka?”

  
“He went into your room with Kise?” Kagami asked dumbfounded.

  
“WHAT?!” Aomine jumped up and pushed Kagami out of the way, “Kise how could you let Tetsu in but not me?”

  
“I said I’ll see you in the morning!” Kise yelled back and slammed the door to his room. Kagami then shoved the tanned man out of doorway and shut the door.

  
“What was that for you, assturd?!” Aomine yelled at Kagami only to have two pale hands over his mouth as he was forced to fall on the floor.

  
“Shh.”

  
_Huh?_

  
Kagami looked up and after a couple of minutes he took his hands off of Aomine’s mouth.

  
“What the hell was that for?” Aomine asked his tone lower now.

  
“I saw one of the security guards walking by and with you and Kise’s big mouth they would have kicked us out!” Kagami exclaimed then walked over to his bed and got in it.  
Aomine walked over and sat on the futon.

  
_**5 minutes in silence.**_

  
“Oi, Baka!”

  
“What do you want?” Kagami asked annoyed.

  
“I think me and you might become friends.”

  
“Don’t say such embarrassing things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun right? What you want another sex scene? Maybe I'll make another...  
> *farts to mars*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's get it but before I start I'll like to say is that WHERE THE FUCK ARE YALL?!!?!??!111 jkjk But atleast comment and tell me what you think like frfr

The next morning both aces were sleeping soundly until they heard a loud, boom well Kagami heard a loud boom.

  
Kagami raised up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes then looked over at the tanned man who was snoring so loudly Kagami wanted to kick the ace in his face but he just decided to get up to see what that loud noise was. He got out of bed, put his slippers on, opened the door to see… Hanamiya and Kiyoshi.

  
“Stop calling me that you, bastard!” Hanamiya shouted at Kiyoshi, ”Before I injure your other knee!”

  
“Stop saying what?” Kiyoshi asked then saw Kagami look at them with a confused slightly annoyed face. “Oh hey Kagami.”

  
“Hey..” Hanamiya glared at Kagami then turned and walked off angrily.

  
“What was that all about?” Kagami asked Kiyoshi.

  
“The usual Hanamiya being himself.” Kiyoshi said while smiling.

  
“Are you sure you can control him, Kiyoshi-senpai?” Kagami asked a little worried.

  
“It’s no big deal don’t worry.” Kiyoshi said smiling. “It doesn’t bother me if he threatens me that’s kind of how he express his love.”

  
“And by express his love you mean by leaving bruises and scratch marks on your back?”

  
Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head nervously, “Well I’ll be seeing you later.”

  
“Later?”

  
“Yeah you didn’t hear, Akashi wants us to meet up in the theatre at 5 this afternoon.”

  
“What time is it now?”

  
“1 o’clock.” Kiyoshi then waved goodbye and went off somewhere else.

  
Kagami closed the door to his room and turned on the lights to see a still sleeping Aomine. He walked over to the tanned man and shook him.

  
“Oi, wake up!”

  
“I’m not sleep… I’m resting.. my eyes.” Aomine said sleepily.

  
“Wake up!” Kagami kept shaking the tanned man but he didn’t budge until Kagami thought of something.

  
“Well I guess you don’t wanna see Kise today, right?” Kagami asked and got the response he wanted.

  
“Kise? Is he up?”Aomine asked and got up out of the futon and rushed outside the door to find an empty hallway.

  
“Kagami..”

  
“How else do you expect me to wake you?”

  
“I don’t know scream in my ear.”

  
“Why would I do that?”

  
“That’s Kise does when he’s trying to wake me.”

  
Kagami looked at Aomine confused but then remembered what he woke Aomine for.

  
“Oh yeah your crazy and deranged ex-captain wants us to come to the theatre at 5 this afternoon.”

  
“This can’t be good… but as long as it isn’t sad romance movie I’m fine with it.”

  
_**Later on in Akashi and Furihata’s room.** _

  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

  
“Are you doubting me, Kouki? I am always right and I am the absolute and I am absolutely sure this is a good idea, matter of fact this is an excellent idea.” Akashi said to Furihata while cutting his hair which Furihata stayed far away as possible because you remembered what almost happened to Kagami, right?

  
“But you remember yesterday with that food fight?”

  
“Of course, Kouki. I remember ever single part of it, what about it?”

  
“It’s just that would if Kagami and Aomine have a food fight with the popcorn?”

  
Akashi turned and looked Furihata in the eyes with the scissors up to his face.

  
“Well then before we enter the theatre I will teach them manners Kouki.” He said while cutting some hair then turned back around to look in the mirror in the bathroom.

  
_This can’t be good but if Akashi says so then alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews and Share :D  
> What is going to happen at the movie theatre?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex... thats all I can say

It was 3 in the afternoon and Murasakibara was acting very weird. Tatsuya has seen this side of his boyfriend all the time and he already knew what was coming next.

  
“Atsushi, please stop this is not hygienic at all!” Himuro complained to his boyfriend who was licking his face.

  
“C’mon Muro-chin, can’t you enjoy this?” Murasakibara asked still licking Himuro blushed cheeks.

  
“Atsushi..” Tatsuya tried prying the giant off him but it was no chance of him getting Murasakibara off him. So he let Murasakibara get his way this time around.

  
“See Muro-chin isn’t this turning you on?” the giant asked while grabbing the smaller boy’s growing erection which made Himuro moan.

  
“Atsushi..”

  
Murasakibara then looked at Tatsuya’s red, soft, and kissable lips. He couldn’t help himself and took over Himuro’s mouth. Tatsuya gave up and let Murasakibara do whatever he wanted to him so it would be over with quick, but they were kissing for so long Tatsuya felt his lungs burn from having no oxygen. He tried pushing the giant off of him but had no hope. It was like Murasakibara was trying to suffocate him more than kiss him either way he couldn’t get any air in his mouth as he was getting kissed half to death. Then Murasakibara released panting but Tatsuya was coughing and trying to inhale as much oxygen he could.

  
“Atsushi you should really be more considerate of your partner.”Himuro said while wiping his mouth.

  
“Sorry.” Murasakibara said then he started to strip Tatsuya from all of his clothes and he did it roughly.

  
“Atsushi s-slow down!” Tatsuya tried to stop the giant but of course Murasakibara is stronger.

  
Once Murasakibara had all of Tatsuya’s clothes off he started by taking off his shirt and unbuckled his pants halfway but stopped to admire Himuro beautiful body. There was no one who could top Tatsuya and his nice silky white skin, his nice slim body, his cute mole under his eye, his nice muscles that twitched whenever they had sex, nobody could surpass Himuro in beauty. Not anyone.

  
So then Murasakibara started by sucking Tatsuya right nipple and with his free hand his twisted the other one. Himuro couldn’t help but moan. He tried biting his lip to hide all the embarrassing sounds he was making but Murasakibara started nibbling on his nipple and he couldn’t help but moan even louder. Good thing they weren’t on the other floor or everybody would have heard them. Tatsuya then thinks it’s time to speed things up a little by unzipping Murasakibara’s pants all the way until it revealed his full hard erection poking in his underwear. There was a damp spot obviously meaning some pre-cum had already came out. Tatsuya then pulls the giant’s manhood out of his underwear and starts stroking the giant and in response he gets a groan. This goes on for a while until Murasakibara got.. bored.

  
He then lifted up and flipped the other boy on all fours. “A-Atsushi!” This was the first time they ever did it from behind, who knows how this will turn out.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Himuro asks turning his head to see the giant.

  
“If you are..”

  
Tatsuya had to think for a second before he said his answer. Was he sure he wanted to be donkey-fucked from behind or do it the usual way they always did it. He exhaled deeply and said, “Yes I want to do it this way.” Murasakibara was surprised at first but then did what he had to do, no not get lube but bend over, stuck his tongue out and started licking the entrance of Himuro’s rear. Tatsuya got a shiver from this then moaned. This was the first time Atsushi had done anything like this, but it felt so good he didn’t want him to stop. It might have felt dirty at first but he got used to it.

  
“Mmm.. uh.. A-Atsushi.. Ah!”

  
Murasakibara then lifted his head and started kissing Tatsuya up and down his back. “Muro-chin tastes sweet.” Tatsuya chuckled at that. Then Murasakibara started stroking himself slowly then lifted his head to see what he was doing and inserted the head in the Himuro’s rear. Tatsuya moaned when he felt this new sensation that he never felt before. Was taking it another way a better way to have sex? But who cares it felt so pleasurable.Murasakibara then positioned himself better so he could get a good view of Tatsuya nice back. Nice silky white skin. He then slid in slowly and pulled out.

  
“Mmm.. Un.. Atsushi.. h-hurry up.” Tatsuya couldn’t wait anymore he wanted to feel this new sensation.

  
So Murasakibara did as the older boy told him and thrusted into the smaller boy who gave out a loud moan which meant Tatsuya was feeling really good. The giant then started thrusting more and more then you could hear all the squishy sounds coming from every thrust.

  
_“squish.. gush.. slurp..”_

  
Were the only noises being heard throughout the room except for all the moaning and grunting.

  
Tatsuya then started stroking himself to feel even more pleasure fill his body. When he started picking up his pace Murasakibara started thrusting faster than before. What was this feeling Himuro was feeling? This feeling made him slob at the mouth, left him breathless, making him want more of it. Until…  
He ended up coming over the bed sheets and the giant came after him but not inside because he knew how much the older boy didn’t like that stuff inside of him. They both were like frozen in time as they lay there panting. Until Tatsuya broke the silence.

  
“We should probably get ready for the movie..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ending, this one was longer than the last sex scene I think. Well that makes it better also I was trying to be more descriptive for you guys. Lol xDD Felt like I wasn’t doing a good at that because it was only dialogue throughout this whole story so this was an apology. Accept it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movies.... nothing go

Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Aomine were all walking together going to the theatre that hotel had, except Aomine had to walk beside Kagami because Kise was still upset about the food fight and didn’t want to see Aomine’s face even though he said he’ll see Aomine in the morning but that was lie. Duhh!

  
_Liar_ – Author Notes ^_^

  
“Ugh this sucks.” Aomine muttered to himself then looked at Kagami, “And it’s all your fault.”

  
“How is it my fault... Wait don’t answer that.”

  
“Yeah you had better correct yourself.” Aomine said then a frown swept over his face.

  
And it was Kagami’s fault. If he hadn’t threw food at Aomine none of this would have happened. Aomine would have been able to wear his own clothes, sleep in his own bed, and also sleep and cuddle with Kise while he slept but noooo, that stupid Bakagami had to ruin it all. Now look at where it got him. Both couples kept walking and met up with Midorima and Takao.

  
“Kise oh my god! Guess what!” Takao was practically shouting at Kise.

  
Kise gasped, “What? Did somebody get hurt?” he asked with worry on his face.

  
“Of course not but look at this.” Takao then lifted his phone up to Kise’s face and in response Kise squealed.

  
“What are they fussing about?” Aomine asked.

  
“Some stupid cat-game Takao downloaded last night.” Midorima said while pushing his glasses on his bridge.

  
“That’s dumb.” Kuroko said

  
“Where the hell did you come from, Tetsu?!”

  
“I was here the whole time Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said looking up at the tanned man blankly.

  
“Where’s Akashi, how can you plan something then be late for it?” Kagami asked.

  
Kise then turned around, “It’s called being fashionably late.” Kise said with a giggle.  
Midorima _hmph_  
Kiyoshi and Hanamiya then came around the corner.

  
“Hey guys!” Kiyoshi greeted everyone.

  
Everyone replied their normal greetings.

  
“I hope this movie doesn’t suck.” Hanamiya said while snorting

  
“I hope we can get this over with already.” Midorima added.

  
“I also hope that Akashi pays for the movie.” Kise said scratching his head smiling.

  
“Wait we didn’t even pay when we finished dinner last night...” Aomine said slowly

_Silence._

  
“They won’t find out.” Kuroko said. Then everybody burst out in laughter except Midorima and Hanamiya who stood there annoyed.

  
“C’mon Miya atleast have some fun.”

  
“Shin-chan you can admit that it was funny right?”

  
Both Hanamiya and Midorima stood there with their pressed annoyed looks still on their faces.

  
“Hey Kiyoshi it seems we have something in common.” Takao said smiling while pulling on his boyfriend sleeve.

  
“I guess so.” Kiyoshi said smiling back.

  
“Don’t compare me to him, bastard!”Hanamiya said crossing his arms looking away.

  
“Takao don’t waste my intelligence with your stupid shenanigans.” Midorima said even more annoyed than he was before because he was rubbing his temple.

  
_**3 minutes later.**_

  
Murasakibara and Himuro came along.

  
“Look who finally decided to come down.” Kagami spoke up.

  
“Taiga.”

  
“I’ll crush you Kaga-chin.”

  
“I wonder where Akashi-kun might be.” Kuroko said.

  
“Maybe he’s torturing that poor Furi boy.” Aomine said with a frown on his face.

  
“Aominecchi don’t say that!” Kise shouted at his boyfriend.

  
“He might be right, Kise.” Takao said looking up at the blonde. “I mean that Akashi guy is pretty scary to me.”

  
Kise _hmph_

  
A minute later Akashi and Furihata came down the stairs with Akashi carrying Furihata this time. Furihata face was a bright red and he had his hands over his face because it was so embarrassing to be carried bridal style only because Akashi couldn’t find one of those buff men so he took matters in his own hands. Literally. That’s what had took them so long to come down. Akashi walked up to everybody, set Furihata down, and spoke.

  
“Now let’s lay down some rules.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Hunger Games begin!!!

“Why do we have rules, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

  
“Because I don’t want the same thing to happen like what happened at dinner.” Akashi replied with a stern voice.

  
“What do you mean we can’t cuddle?!” Takao exclaimed to the redhead out of nowhere.

  
“It means no cuddling of course.” Akashi replied calmly.

  
“And what do you mean by don’t order a lot of popcorn’?” Kagami asked his face now frowned up.

  
“It means don’t order a lot of food of course, Kagami.” Akashi replied with a smile.

  
“No hitting?!” Hanamiya yelled at the redhead.

  
“Yes that’s right.” Akashi turned and looked at the raven. “You will learn how to treat your companion.”

  
Hanamiya was about to lose it then.

  
“Aka-chin why can’t I get any sweets?”

  
“No sweets for the night, Atsushi. Your teeth will rot out.” Akashi said while turning to look at the giant.

  
“These rules are dumb can we just go see the movie already?” Aomine said impatiently.

  
“The rules are not stupid Daiki, but we shall go to the theatre.” Akashi said staring up at the ace.

  
Everyone then walked behind the redhead and browned haired boy until they reached the theatre.

  
“What movie are we seeing, Akashi?” Midorima asked.

  
“A romance.”

  
“I knew it I’m leaving.” Aomine said about to turn around until Akashi grabbed him.

  
“You will do no such thing, Daiki. Wouldn’t you and Kise love to watch a romance together, right?”

  
“Um.. Akacchi.. me and Aomi-“

  
“Right?” Akashi asked now he was even creepier.

  
“Yeah sure.” Kise said then pulled the tanned man by his side.

  
“Now.” Akashi said while walking towards the front and stopped with his back turned. “Is there any more objections?”

  
_Silence._

  
“Good now let’s go.”

  
As the couples made their way through the entrance they walked up to the concession stand and said what they wanted except for Kagami.

  
“What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked as he seen his boyfriend in a foul mood.

  
Kagami huffed.

  
“Are you mad that Akashi-kun won’t let you get what you want?”

  
Kagami nodded.

  
“Would it make you feel better if I got more snacks for you?”

  
Kagami nodded.

  
“Ok.”

  
Kuroko got extra food for his boyfriend but Akashi knew something was wrong because Kuroko wouldn’t eat all that. He was about to go over to them but Furihata was clinging on to him. _Love comes first._ Everyone made their way through the movie theater went into door of the movie they were watching, then found their sits. Hanamiya and Kiyoshi sat in the row above everyone else so he could torture Kiyoshi throughout the movie but Akashi sent Murasakibara and Himuro to sit beside them. Kuroko sat beside the wall with Kagami beside him. Akashi and Furihata sat beside them. Midorima and Takao sat beside Akashi and Furihata. Kise and Aomine were left to sit on the row above them with Murasakibara and Himuro.

  
**_15 minutes into the movie._**

  
Takao, Kise, and Furihata are already crying. The movie practically just came on!

  
**_15 more minutes._ **

  
Murasakibara is asleep while Tatsuya is playing with his hair.

  
**_5 more minutes._**

  
Kuroko is watching as Kagami is gobbling down his popcorn forgetting about the movie.

  
**_5 more minutes._ **

  
Takao forgets about the movie by groping Midorima because in the movie a couple was in a library playing with each other. Good thing nobody saw but Akashi saw but Furihata had a grip on the boy so Akashi was restrained from punishing Takao and Midorima for doing inappropriate things in public. Next Kiyoshi was whispering dirty things in Hanamiya’s ear about what he was going to do after the movie which was making Hanamiya blush. Who knew Kiyoshi had it in him. ^_^

  
Last was Kise and Aomine.

  
Kise was still upset with Aomine but the movie kind of made him forgive Aomine. In the movie a girl was mad at her boyfriend for embarrassing her _(sounds familiar)_ until her boyfriend made it up to her by giving her the sweetest present ever, and that was love. Aomine was paying attention _(for once in his life)_ to the movie so he knew what he had to do once it was over, but being Aomine he’s not the patient person.

  
Aomine started by holding Kise’s hand. Kise who was still watching the movie, jumped a little when he felt Aomine touch his hand. Then Aomine pulled Kise’s hand up to his face and kissed it, after that he looked into those sandy eyes. Kise looked into those electric blue eyes that said _‘I want you.’_ Kise leaned in and kissed Aomine deeply. Which obviously turned into a make out session. Akashi looked up at the row above them in horror as he saw Aomine and Kise making out so viciously. It looked as they were going to strip there and have sex on the floor of the theater.

  
“What’s wrong, Akashi-kun?” Furihata asked.

  
_Just calm down Sei… You can’t let those buffoons ruin your time with Kouki. Just relax._

  
“Nothing how about we enjoy the movie?” Furihata smiled and hugged Akashi.

  
_But I’ll kill them later on for doing such a thing in public._

  
That’s when Furihata kissed Akashi on the cheek and turned back to the big screen. Akashi who face grew red was surprised, it’s not like him and Kouki didn’t kiss before but this was different. They were in the movie theater, in public that is! Akashi then forgot about Kise and Aomine and focused more on his Kouki. Yes _his_ Kouki.  
The movie ended, everyone exited the theater only to find two people were missing… Hanamiya and Kiyoshi.

  
“They will pay for leaving without telling anyone! Atsushi, Tatsuya you saw them walk out right?” Akashi asked infuriated.

  
“Um... I don’t think so.” Tatsuya said fearing for his life at the now angered Akashi.

  
“Daiki, Ryouta you saw them right?”

  
Both of the guys looked at Akashi which told him they had no idea.

  
“Then we will search for them.”

  
Everyone groaned.

  
“Is that really necessary, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

  
“Yes it is, Tetsuya. Aren’t you supposed to look after friends?” Akashi asked Kuroko with an irritated look.

  
“Not unless they’re older enough to look after themselves.”

  
“That’s not good enough!” Akashi said back.

  
Everyone went separate ways searching for couple that apparently got lost somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder where Hanamiya and Kiyoshi went... Maybe some KiyoHana action?


	18. Bathroom, doesn't bother me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Kiyoshi and Hanamiya got lost and everyone is looking for them but let's see what they doing now that their "lost".

Kiyoshi was pushed against a wall in the bathroom stall by no other than Hanamiya. Hanamiya was the beast in the bedroom because he always left Kiyoshi with bruises, hickeys, and scratches. The school had called his grandparents to see if Kiyoshi was ok and wasn’t getting into any trouble. That was the first time Kiyoshi had to lie his way out of something. Then his teammates found out that he was dating Hanamiya. Hyuga freak out the most, Riko had a nosebleed because first thing she thought was yaoi, Izuki told a bad pun, and Kagami, Kuroko, and Furihata weren’t surprised because all of them were gay too.

  
“Miya, why are you acting so crazy?” Kiyoshi asked as his neck was being sucked and bitten at the same time.

  
“Shut up you bastard you know what you did!” Hanamiya said then got on his knees to unzip Kiyoshi’s pants.

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kiyoshi said while smiling.

  
“Well this should refresh your memory then,” Hanamiya said as he pulled out Kiyoshi’s manhood and started by licking the tip slowly before putting half the shaft in his mouth.

  
Kiyoshi _mmm_.

  
Then Hanamiya starting moving his head back and forth at a good pace before saliva started slipping out of his mouth. He kept his pace before Kiyoshi put his hand on his head and started shoving his cock in Hanamiya’s mouth. Which Hanamiya didn’t mind because he liked being gagged whenever he was giving a blowjob. Rough sex was something Hanamiya valued a lot , _a lot_. Hanamiya then put his hand on Kiyoshi’s hips and let him do all the work but Kiyoshi stopped when he noticed his lover wasn’t getting as much air as he needed.

  
Hanamiya start coughing before speaking, “Why did you stop?” ,saliva started dripping from his mouth.

  
“You looked as you needed to breathe, Miya.”

  
“I’ll let you know when I’m ready to breathe.” Hanamiya said before licking along the shaft before putting the big piece of meat in his mouth.

  
Hanamiya moved his hand up and down and twisting along Kiyoshi’s penis. Then he started playing with Kiyoshi’s balls which made him grunt, but then moaned when Hanamiya stopped sucking him and started licking his balls. It was a weird sensation Kiyoshi couldn’t get used to but he never wanted to because it felt so good. Hanamiya then went back sucking Kiyoshi until they heard a voice... a loud irritating voice.

  
“You guys are you in here? C’mon Akacchi won’t let us go our rooms!” nobody but Kise yelled into the bathroom after a while he left.

  
Hanamiya got off his knees and said, “We’re not done yet, also you will do all those dirty things you whispered to me during the movie.” Hanamiya said before smirking and leaving the bathroom stall and leaving a dumbfounded Kiyoshi until he smiled, zipped his pants, and followed his lover out the bathroom their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Kise why you gotta cockblock? ;p Welp see ya next chapter. Leave Reviews and Share !


	19. Sex Is Annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think and be like... I'm need to get a life but Kuroko is my life HAHAHAHAHA

This night everybody were in their own rooms and were sleeping peacefully. Kuroko and Kagami.. well let’s say they were doing something else. You remember when Kuroko had that brown bag? Take a guess of what was in that bag… Mhm let it soak in, a vibrator! Dildo?! No a vibrating dildo, don’t get it messed up now. But that’s beside the point everyone was sleeping except for some more people which were: Kiyoshi and Hanamiya. Nothing but the usual rough sex that could be heard all the way down the hall. You could also hear Kuroko and Kagami in the background like a chorus.

  
“Aominecchi this is so disgusting!” Kise wailed while he was snuggled against his boyfriend.

  
“Just sleep through it.” Aomine said sleepily.

  
“How can I sleep when our friends are having sex next door and down the hall?”

  
“Just... sleep… through... it...” Aomine said slowly before falling asleep.

  
_How does he do it?_ Kise asked himself mentally

  
**_Next door to Midorima and Takao._**

  
“Don’t they have manners to think about the people next door to them?” Midorima said while having his fingers in his ears.

  
“Shin-chan you wanna know how we can tune them out?” Takao said smirking while crawling over to his boyfriend.

  
Midorima clearly annoyed, “What?”

  
“By being even louder than them.” He said with a big grin on his face.

  
Midorima blushed and simply said, “Baka.”

  
Later after everyone was finally got tired and went to sleep, morning came rather quick. The only ones who got some good sleep was Aomine who could block out the noise and Takao because Midorima hit him so hard on the head he passed out and went to sleep soundly.

  
“Aominecchi wake ***yawn*** up.” Kise shook the tanned man tiredly. Aomine got up to his surprise.

  
“Good morning beautiful… you look terrible!” Aomine shouted as he looked at the bags under Kise’s eyes.

  
“Yeah tell me about it.”

  
“Didn’t you go to sleep last night?”

  
“No.”

  
“Why?” but then Aomine remembered and, “Oh yeah.”

  
“Uh huh.” Kise said before flopping on the bed.

  
“You should get some slee-“before Aomine could finish Kise was fast asleep.

  
Aomine smiled then got up to go over to Kuroko and Kagami’s room where he found Midorima already there.

  
“Yo.”

  
“Aomine.”

  
“You’re here to complain too?”

  
“Of course I didn’t get any sleep. You look like you slept like an angel.” Midorima said looking Aomine up and down.

  
“Because I did it was Kise who didn’t get any sleep.” He said before knocking on the door loudly. It took a while before Kagami opened the door.

  
“What the hell do you guys want? It’s like 4 in the morning!” Kagami exclaimed.

  
“Actually it’s 1 in the afternoon, Baka!” Midorima corrected.

  
“Oh it is?” Kagami asked confusingly.

  
Aomine smirked, “Of course you wouldn’t know because you were too busy pounding Tetsu you forgot what time it was.”

  
Kagami mouth dropped open in horror, “What did you just say?”

  
“You heard me, well actually everybody heard you and Tetsu in here.”

  
“And also the ones down the hall.” Midorima added.

  
Kagami was tempted to shut the door until Kuroko came out of nowhere shocking everybody.

  
“Ohayo.”

  
“It’s 1 in the afternoon you buffoons.” Midorima muttered to himself.

  
“Tetsu I’m surprised you’re awake.” Aomine said still teasing Kagami who was blushing like crazy.

  
“What do you mean Aomine-kun?”

  
Aomine was about to speak until Kagami pushed the smaller boy in the room and said, “We will not speak of this moment again!” then the door slammed in Midorima and Aomine’s face.

Aomine burst into laughter and Midorima went back to his room with a frown. Aomine who finally decided to stop laughing and went down the hall to bug Kiyoshi and Hanamiya since he was woke. Passing a few doors he knocked on room 206. He heard stumbling until the door opened slowly revealing a sickly looking Hanamiya who was in Kiyoshi’s shirt with boxers on and death in his eyes. He basically looked like a tired hooker.

  
“What?” he asked.

  
“You look... disgusting.” Aomine said with a frown.

  
“Yeah thanks I’ll take that as a compliment.”

  
Aomine really regretted walking down here because it was a waste of time. Hanamiya obviously look as he would murder Aomine right there but since to their sex last night he didn’t have the energy to complain this morning well afternoon.

  
“Yeah I’ll go sorry for disturbing you.”

  
“Wait.” Hanamiya said before almost falling out the doorway.

  
“Huh?” Aomine said before turning away.

  
“Could you get me some water from the vending machine?”

  
“Why should I get something for you?”

  
Hanamiya frowned then some energy to yell came into him, “What you want me to walk around with my ass open for a bottle of water?!”

  
“No..” Aomine said unsure and scared.

  
“Then take this fucking dollar and buy me some water!” Hanamiya grabbed a dollar off the floor and put it in Aomine’s hand before slamming the door.

  
_Ew.. Who knows where this dollar has been._

  
Aomine then walked on their floor looking for a vending machine when he spotted a certain violet haired boy.

  
“Murasakibara?”

  
The giant turned around then greeted Aomine, “Oh hey Mine-chin.”

  
“It’s not a surprise seeing you here.” Aomine said smiling at the giant.

  
“I actually snuck out.”

  
“Snuck out?”

  
“Muro-chin wouldn’t let me get snacks so I snuck out without him knowing.”

  
Aomine hummed and heard loud footsteps coming down the steps fast and came an angry Tatsuya.

  
“Atsushi didn’t I tell you, you couldn’t have any sweets?” Tatsuya asked while walking up to the giant.

  
“But Muro-chin I haven’t had any in a while.” The giant pouted

  
“Atsushi I told you eating all those sweets aren’t healthy for you.” Himuro said with a worried face.

  
“Sorry Muro-chin.”

  
Tatsuya sighed, “Let’s go back to our room.” And with that the couple left leaving Aomine dumbfounded then remembered what he came for. He bought the water and headed back to Hanamiya and Kiyoshi’s room. Knocked on the door to find the drunk hooker from before.

  
“Here’s your water.” Aomine handed the water to Hanamiya who snatched and took the top off as fast as possible and drunk the water. He was drinking it so fast Aomine thought the boy would have choked. He watched Hanamiya swallow down the whole bottle and threw it on the floor. Then Hanamiya caught the boy staring at him.

  
“If you don’t stop staring at me I’ll poke your eyes out.” Then slammed the door in Aomine’s face leaving him dumbfounded once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Miya you know how to swallow down yo’ beverages. Hmm, I wonder what else you swallow. *cough*cough* That diugh! Wait what?! See you guys next chapter lol xDD


	20. Oh great a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again my beautiful luscious juicy BURGERSSS! Ha goteeem. ... I need to go outside more.

Later on Midorima finally got some sleep. Only because he had to knock Takao out again because he wouldn’t stop bothering him with the constant ‘Shin-chan!’ or ‘Shin-chan I’m bored’. Kise got his beauty sleep too but I wonder if he will be looking so hot later on in the day. You do know everybody is getting up later on right? Please tell me you knew that right?!

  
**At Kuroko and Kagami’s room.**

  
“Kagami-kun it was only one night it’s no big deal.”

  
“It is a big deal, Kuroko!” Kagami shouted at the smaller boy.

  
“How?”

  
“Because everyone heard us… well heard you in here all night!”

  
“Kagami-kun if you didn’t put the vibrator on Level 5 this never would of happened..”

  
“Don’t blame me you’re the one who wanted more, pleasure.”

  
“Because it felt good, isn’t it right to do things you love Kagami-kun?”

  
“Kuroko I think you’re using that wrong.”

  
“How am I-“ before Kuroko could finish his sentence a knock at the door was heard.

  
“I bet it’s Ahomine again.” Kagami said while walking to the door to find a redhead.

  
“Konnichiwa.” Kuroko said from the back.

  
“Good afternoon, Tetsuya.”

  
“What do you want, Akashi?” Kagami asked clearly not in a good mood.

  
“Good afternoon to you too, Taiga.”

  
“Oi, I didn’t give you permission to call me by my first name!” this made Kagami even angrier.

  
Akashi then glared at Kagami with his hypnotizing eyes casting a spell until Kuroko saw that his boyfriend was in danger, he got up and pulled the boy out the doorway.

  
“Is there something you’ll like, Akashi-kun?”

  
“Tetsuya.” He said happier to see the shorter boy, “We all will have a meeting to talk.”

  
Kagami groaned in the background.

  
“Where will this meeting be held?”

  
Akashi then pointed to Kise and Aomine’s room.

  
“Why is it being held in their room, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked not happy at the fact that it would be held at the room across the hall.

  
“Don’t you know all the foul smells that could be held in that room?” Kagami asked from the back.

  
“Yes I am very aware of that that is why I have already stopped by and told them my plans. The room should be spick and span once we get there.” Akashi said matter-of-factly.

  
“When will we meet?”

  
“At 6 pm.” Akashi said then bowed and went off to Kiyoshi and Hanamiya’s room to spread the news.

  
“This can’t be good.”

  
“Are you an idiot, Kagami-kun?”

  
“HUH?!”

  
“Of course this isn’t good.”

  
**Later on at Kiyoshi and Hanamiya’s room.**

  
“Why the hell are we meeting up again?” Hanamiya asked with a frown.

  
“To discuss something between us all, of course.” Akashi simply said with a creepy smile.

  
“That Ahomine guy and now you! Who else wants to fuck up my morning?” Hanamiya asked himself aloud.

  
“You will be coming to the meeting.” Akashi said now with a scowl.

  
“Like hell I will!” Hanamiya yelled at the redhead attempting to shut the door but he got caught in Akashi’s eyes.

  
“Makoto I do not take favor in people who look down on me, I will give you one warning and one only, you will come to the meeting at 6 this afternoon at Ryouta and Daiki’s room understand?”

  
“Uh huh.” Hanamiya said with his mouth opened wide.

  
“Thank you now I will be taking my leave.” Akashi said, bowed, then left.

  
“Bastard….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn Miya, you gone let him talk to you like? We break legs fo' det!


	21. Kise & Aomine's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while since I have updated on my hotels and they loves so yeah. My internet was like totally going to get slapped if it was a person like fr! Chapter 22 will take some time and there also will be a AkaFuri Nsfw because one of the fans asked for one. I just haven't got to the right scene so that will probably come in the next two chapter. Butt lets read my friends. :P

Later on at 6 pm everyone is headed to Aomine and Kise’s room. First ones to arrive are of course Kagami and Kuroko because I mean they live across the hall.

  
**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

  
_“Kise go answer the door!”_

  
_“Aominecchi I have to put my face on since I didn’t get any sleep. OH MY GOSH I LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE!!”_

  
_“Kise stop yelling!”_

  
_“But Aominecchi you’re yelling at me!”_

  
**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

  
“Ahh! I’m coming!” Aomine shouted then opened the door.

  
“Good afternoon, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said plainly.

  
“Yeah come in.” he said while letting the couple in the room to see Kise with a mirror up to his face putting on concealer.

  
“Oh hey Kagacchi, Kurocchi!” Kise shouted still putting on concealer.

  
“Kise-kun you look like a girl.” Kuroko said while sitting on their bed.

  
“Not you too Kurocchi!” Kise then put the mirror down and turn towards Kuroko.

  
“What is it, Kise-kun?”

  
“You guys are meanies!” he pouted while folding his arms.

  
“What are you talking about, Kise?” Kagami asked sitting beside his boyfriend.

  
“Last… night.” Kise said grinning while Aomine was dying laughing in the background.

  
“Kuroko.. I’m.. going to kill you!” Kagami said through his teeth to his boyfriend.

  
“You almost killed me last night, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said smiling and blushing.

  
Kagami started blushing too and his blush was which was redder than his hair.

  
**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

  
Aomine who finally decided to stop laughing got up to answer the door, “I’m coming!” He opened the door to find Midorima and Takao.

  
“KISE!” Takao pushed pass Aomine and tackled Kise.

  
_Kise and Takao are BFFs I thought that sounds about right. – Author Notes ^_^_

  
“Takao what’s the matter?” Kise asked while gently pushing the raven off of him.

  
“Did you hear about the new Michael Kors bag in America?”

  
Kise gasped, “You’re kidding me, right?”

  
“No I was literally browsing the web and then I came across this blog-“before Takao could finish his sentence Aomine interrupted them.

  
“Um can you drama queens have this conversation somewhere else?”

  
Both boys frowned and went into a corner to continue their stupid talk about bags and shit. Midorima who was still standing in the door dumbfounded walked in and sat in an armchair that went with the décor of the room.

  
“Kagami-kun what is a Mich-ael.. Cors.. bag?” Kuroko asked since Kagami spent his childhood in America.

  
“Don’t worry about it Kuroko.”

  
“It’s just stupid.” Midorima butted in.

  
“It sounds stupid.” Aomine added while sitting down on the carpet floor.

  
_Silence._

  
“So does anybody know why Akashi wanted this meeting?” Midorima asked while pushing his glasses up.

  
“Who knows? Maybe he wants to talk about stuff that has no meaning.” Aomine said while lying on his back.

  
“Or maybe he wants to slice Kagami-kun’s face.” Kuroko said deadpanned.

  
“Kuroko you little-“

  
**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

  
“Ugh, somebody else answer the door.” Aomine said with his eyes closed.

  
“It’s your room answer your own door!” Kagami exclaimed.

  
“But I don’t feel like it.”

  
**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

  
“Aominecchi answer the door!” Kise shouted from the corner.

  
“Don’t.. feel.. like.. it.” He said drifting off to sleep.

  
**BOOM!**

  
The door busted well was kicked opened with an angry Hanamiya and nervously smiling Kiyoshi. Aomine got up from the loud boom and stared at the people who were standing in the doorway in horror. Kise who was looking at Takao’s phone mouth was wide open.

  
“You people should really answer the door INSTEAD ARGUE ABOUT IT!” Hanamiya yelled.

  
“Just so you guys know I tried to stop him..” Kiyoshi said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Aomine got up quickly and grabbed Hanamiya by his shirt lifting him off the ground a couple of inches.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Aomine shouted at the raven.

  
“Nothing, but something will be wrong with you if don’t let go of me!” Hanamiya shouted back at the bluenette.

  
Kise got up trying to save his boyfriend, “Aominecchi just put him down before things get out of hand.”

  
“I think things already did.” Kuroko said in the back.

  
Aomine then tightened his grip on Hanamiya ready to punch the raven, which Kiyoshi saw and grabbed the raven out of Aomine’s grip and placed Hanamiya behind him. Aomine was caught off-guard by that and Kise took the advantage to push the bluenette back that made Aomine fall. Kise stepped in front of Kiyoshi with his hands behind his back and said, “You know how boyfriends are?” with a smile.

  
“Yeah I know exactly how you feel.” Kiyoshi replied with a smile.

  
“Oi!” Aomine and Hanamiya said together.

  
**5 minutes later.**

  
“Mine-chin.” Murasakibara said while walking in the room.

  
_Yes the door is still knocked down._

  
“Aomine.”

  
“Yo.” Murasakibara and Tatsuya came in and they sit somewhere near a corner.

  
“It’s seems like Akashi is late for his own plans again.” Aomine said while looking in the hall.

  
“Maybe he’s raping that little browned haired boy.” Hanamiya said aloud. Everyone then turned and looked at him in shock, “I was joking guys.” Hanamiya said trying to get the eyes off him.

  
“I don’t think that’s funny, Miya.” Kiyoshi said with a serious tone. This shocked Hanamiya because wasn’t it supposed to be a smiling face looking at him instead of a grown man who’s fed up with his child.

  
_Silence._

  
“C’mon guys let’s cheer up! Just because Hanamiya and his stupid mouth ruined everything doesn’t mean we can’t still talk.” Kise said while smiling. Hanamiya muttered something under his breath at what Kise said and you could tell it wasn’t pretty because Kiyoshi’s face changed from serious to scared. Aomine noticed this and decided to keep an eye on Hanamiya so he wouldn’t harm his precious Kise.

  
“Kise tell us your plan on cheering up?” Midorima asked pushing his glasses up.

  
“Well we can play a game of... uh... TWISTER!” He said pulling a Twister game board from under the bed.

  
“Kise didn’t I tell you not to pack that?” Aomine asked the blonde in an annoyed tone.

  
“But Aominecchi would if we got bored?” Kise asked pouting.

  
Aomine started smirking and Kise already knew what he was thinking.

  
“AOMINECCHI!”

  
“What?” he asked laughing.

  
“You guys are sick.” Kagami said with a frown.

  
“Oh yeah, says for the ones who could have been heard through the night.”

  
“Don’t forget the ones down the hall.” Midorima added pushing his glasses up.

  
“Oh yeah you two!” Aomine pointed at Hanamiya and Kiyoshi.

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Hanamiya asked clearly confused at what was going on.

  
“Seems as they don’t remember either, well sex does wonders for you.” Kise said while unpacking the Twister game.

  
“I told you, you were too loud Miya.” Kiyoshi said smiling. Hanamiya kept his mouth closed and blushed like crazy. Then Aomine burst into laughter on the floor. Kagami who was clearly not in a good mood at the moment was about to get up to kill the tanned man until Kuroko pulled him down.

  
“Kagami-kun it’s not your fault… It’s both of our faults.” Kagami couldn’t believe what he was hearing; it was Kuroko all night making noises not him. How is it his fault too? Well he is the one to turn the vibrator up... wait actually it’s Takao’s fault.

  
“Takao it’s your fault!” Kagami yelling pointing at the hawk which made Aomine stop laughing to pay attention.

  
_This was better than tv dramas. – Author Notes ^_^_

  
“My-my fault? How?” he asked clearly shaking because of guilt.

  
“You’re the one who gave it to him!”

  
“Takao?” Midorima asked confused.

  
“Shin-chan I have no idea what their talking about.” He said laughing nervously.

  
“Don’t you lie.” Kagami said behind gritted teeth.

  
“Ok maybe I gave Kuroko something…”

  
“And..” Midorima said now that he was interested in this too.

  
“You remember that toy we saw at that sex toy shop?” Takao asked his boyfriend who suddenly started blushed.

  
“Takao I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“Shin-chan yes you do! We both went in there together.”

  
“Whatever just continue your story.” Midorima said turning his face to hide his blush.

  
“Well I bought an extra one and I didn’t know what to do with it so I thought giving it to them with be a good idea. Didn’t it work out Shin-chan?” He ended his story with a smile.

  
“Wow talk about the dramaaa!” Hanamiya said while lying on his back on the carpet floor.

  
“Where could we get one?” Kiyoshi asked just to tease Hanamiya.

  
Then everyone started talking about weird stuff and shit that didn’t make sense. Everyone stopped when they saw Akashi walk into the room. Nobody noticed he walked in because I mean the door was wide open and they all were talking. Akashi eyes were red and gold. Everyone in the room froze and wondered what happened and of course feared for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all this dialogue isn't making you guys mad. I'm sometimes under the impression that you guys want me to be more descriptive with my work and I understand that. But since nobody says that in the comments I won't say anything either so yeah. I'm always here ^_^


	22. The Fujoshi Is Mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---;---
> 
> Holup I see i have made a big mistake!
> 
> I put the wrong fucking notes on the wrong chapter.
> 
> Myb :p

As everyone stared at Akashi and Furihata but mainly Akashi because who cares about Furihata. They all wondered what made the boy upset. Akashi stared into the room like he was seeking for his next murder victim. The only person who was unfazed by all this was Hanamiya. Kiyoshi saw that Hanamiya was going to open his mouth so he immediately covered it saving his boyfriend and everybody else’s life from being murdered. They stayed in silence for 5 minutes before the boy behind Akashi finally decided to speak up.

  
“Um... Akashi?” Furihata said unsure.

  
Everyone stared at Akashi waiting for his answer but a response didn’t come. Akashi finally sighed before his eyes turned back red and a big smile appeared on his face. He walked into the room examining everybody’s face. Kouki right on his tail just to make sure Akashi doesn’t flash out because of some circumstances with how messy the room was even though Akashi specifically instructed to Kise and Aomine how clean he wanted the room earlier.

  
“Good evening everyone.”

  
Everyone looked around at each other for special measures, just to make sure this was the real Akashi and not weird color eyed Akashi that’ll kill. Kise cleared his throat before speaking.

  
“So Akashi what was this meeting actually for?”

Kise almost flinched at how Akashi turned at him immediately. Akashi smiled before taking off his jacket and handing it to Furihata. Kouki folded it the way Akashi always wanted it because if he didn’t the consequences were brutal. Furihata sat the jacket down on a dresser before sitting down a loveseat. Akashi made his way beside Kouki before straightening his tie before speaking.

  
“Well we all know that it is a big coincidence to be at the same hotel to spend time with our lovers. I have no idea how it happened but I will not take responsibility of the things you do just because I know you from basketball.” He paused, “This meeting is mainly about your behavior and I will not be embarrassed.” He snapped at the last part.

  
Aomine rolled his eyes, “You’re making it seem like we’re your children or something. You really want to know who fault’s it is for all of us to be here?”

  
“Who Ahomine?” Kagami clearly annoyed.

  
“Satsuki of course.”

  
“That seems accurate.” Kuroko said.

  
Everyone cooed as the information was heard. Of course Momoi would plan something like this. When everyone confessed that they were gay Satsuki wasn’t surprised by the new information. She congratulated everyone and ended up shopping with Takao and Kise afterwards. Everyone was shocked by this and also by the fact that Momoi was a fujoshi. Who would ever imagine Satsuki getting off to some gay dudes rubbing against each other.

  
“Well of course it is.” Aomine said with a smug smirk.

  
Midorima rolled his eyes before speaking, “Well if that’s all there is to it I’ll be taking my leave.” He said while getting up.

 

“Shintarou you will stay. I would like to hear about this new evidence.” Midorima glared at nothing particularly but sat back down.

  
“Wait Akashi are you serious right now? Of course Satsuki set this up, she messaged Kise a month about this and now I’m at a hotel. I didn’t really pay attention to it until I saw packed bags in the bedroom. At first I freaked out thinking Kise was leaving by why the fuck would he do that? I mean-“ Aomine was cut off by Kise who cleared his throat with a face that was saying ‘That’s enough’.

  
Akashi shifted in his spot as he took in what was happening. It was crazy how Akashi out of all people wouldn’t find out about this. The Seijurou Akashi was this oblivious who would of thought? Akashi brushed the thought away as he cleared his throat before speaking,

  
“Well this is all coming together and I finally understand… fully. Kouki didn’t you say that you go a text from an unknown number that had a lot of emojis?” Akashi asked as he turned toward his boyfriend.

  
“Well… yeah I got a text a month ago. I really didn’t think much of it but at first I thought it was Kise but now knowing its Momoi is kind of weird because she’s obviously not here, and the fact that she set this up is got my mind racing. Heh.” Furihata said with a blush.

  
Akashi’s eyes widened at the last part of his boyfriend’s sentence had made his mind race too. Akashi could always read what his boyfriend was thinking just by looking at him. The blush on his cheeks always gave it away. Oh did Akashi want to take Kouki right now. Akashi shifted again trying to clear his thoughts. Why is Kouki so cute? Akashi knew if he didn’t control himself right now he would have Furihata bent over Kise and Aomine’s bed waiting be spanked. He held back a blush from the sudden thought. He swallowed thinking ‘He will get his share later on.’

  
“Sei? Are you ok?” he heard a small voice.

  
Akashi snapped out of his trance before turning to Furihata.

  
“Yeah I’m fine. So what were we talking about?”

  
Murasakibara stretched before speaking, “We were talking about how Momoi-chin is supportive gay lover.”

  
Tatsuya snickered before nudging his boyfriend in the side. Leave the over-grown baby to say something stupid. Murasakibara didn’t think much before he spoke. He wasn’t dumb but being an over-grown baby you don’t think much. Of course.

  
“Well if this little meeting is over about the big boob girl can we go?” Hanamiya asked clearly annoyed.

  
“Yeah is it? Because being in one room with all of you can be a little stressing.” Kagami said while getting up.

  
“Well I guess I got a handful of all of this. But before I go I will like all you to text me time you will be leaving the hotel. Do not ask why just send it over.It was nice finally getting a few things straight with you all. Thank you.” Akashi bowed before leaving with Furihata.

  
“Well just don’t sit there get out of our room!”

  
“Aominecchi be nice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think babies.


	23. Akashi is a psycho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Ik it took a long time to upload this but whatever. I had to redo this because I ended up deleting it and had to come up with something new. So forgive and thank you. Also I think I got carried away with the bondage thing but whatever hope you get a boner.

Furihata was sprawled across the bed naked with his face beet red. His hands were over his mouth to cover up all the lewd noises he was making. He knew his legs would give out eventually but due to Akashi’s help his legs didn’t go limp on him. Akashi had Furihata’s legs up as he was down on him giving him one of the best blowjobs ever. Kouki didn’t know why this time was different well maybe because Akashi was angry about something, maybe I don’t know!

He knows that they had come back to room and this happened but, no that can’t be the reason. Akashi was on his phone talking to someone. He seem very angry about it but Kouki decided not to interfere with the conversation. When he got off the phone his eyes were blazing with anger and Kouki just prepared himself with the worst.

“Hnng… Sei!”

It was very hard to control himself whenever he was with Kouki. Kouki was just lying there all fragile and accepting not objecting at all. Kouki knew better not to say anything when Akashi was upset about something that would only make the situation worse. He had a conversation with his father and it had taken a bad turn. They were just having a normal father-son discussion about school then it escalated to Kouki. He hated discussing his love to his father because he would only get mad and not want to accept the fact that Akashi was gay. But his father was old so it would be hard to get used to our generation and how things work. When the conversation ended he was enraged. His father demanded that he ended his relationship with Kouki. Like hell that was going to happen! He refused and hung up. He had a thought set in his mind. He was going to make so much love to Kouki that whatever his father tried to do Kouki wouldn’t leave him. It was perfect!

Akashi lifted his head to see what a mess Kouki was. His hair was disheveled, there was a big blush around his cheeks that lead down his neck, he had the right amount marks on his neck with a few that went down to his chest, his nipples were hard and had the perfect pink color on them, his stomach was heaving up and down from all the excitement he was receiving. He looked beautiful but Akashi wasn’t done there.

He got up from Kouki and went over to his suitcase to get something. Kouki couldn’t see what he was doing but didn’t bother to find out. He was so exhausted just from a blowjob. Once Sei had left his legs went limp against the bed. He felt like he just came thirteen times, which was really out of proportion but it felt like it even though he hasn’t come yet. His breathing was all over the place. I need to calm down because things haven’t even started. Akashi came back over to the bed and put some of his items over Kouki’s head so he wouldn’t see. He grabbed a bottle of lube and applied a lot more than usual on his fingers. Kouki wondered what they were going to be doing that would cause Akashi to put so much lube on his fingers.

Akashi positioned himself where he could get a better view of what he was doing before prying one his fingers in Kouki’s hole. Kouki whimpered before moaning. He was still getting used to be penetrated but he wasn’t like a warrior who could get used to things like this. Akashi wiggled his finger around to stretch Kouki out before they really got down to business. After a while he put in another one and were scissoring them in no time. Kouki whined when the second one was in.  
“Relax.” Akashi said low but was close to a whisper.

Kouki tried doing his method he did every time. He would think of nice things so he wouldn’t tighten around Akashi whenever they were having sex. He would start by thinking of basketball. First thing that would pop up was Seirin. They had been through a lot ever since the Winter Cup. All their third years left and Kagami became captain. A lot of first years came to join the basketball team because of their victory at the Winter Cup. Then his mind went off to Seijurou. They would have practice themselves playing basketball. Kouki knew he was no match for Akashi but it was effort that counted. Akashi was a good person to practice with because after all their practices they had Kouki had gotten better himself. Like how his movements were sharp, and how-

“Aah… Mmm… S-Sei!”

Without knowing Sei had put in a third finger. Akashi had always taken Kouki at surprise every time he relaxing. It was a good way to get things over with without having to take his time. Kouki tried relaxing again as Akashi wiggled the fingers around. It was always hard when a third one was in. The third one just made him want to squirm and get them out of there. But working with Sei you were given no mercy.

Kouki closed his eyes and imagined all kind of good things but was cut short when he was flipped on all fours. It took him by surprise that his face slammed right into a… vibrator?!

“S-Sei? What is this?” he asked.

Akashi chuckled evilly before grabbing both of Kouki’s arms and putting them behind his back. He grabbed one his ties and tied them together. Once he thought they were tight enough he moved his hands over Kouki’s ass. His hands were roaming all over the place before he stopped and stuck his thumb in Kouki. Kouki gasped and squirmed under Akashi. This was worse than three.

Kouki looked over at the bed and saw some of the items Akashi had out there. There was a bottle of lube, a green vibrator, and a gag. This might be the best or worst experience of my life.

“S-Sei?”

A frown appeared on Akashi’s face. Kouki was talking way too much and it was starting to get annoying. Akashi took his thumb out before leaning over Kouki and grabbing the gag. He grabbed a handful of Kouki’s hair before wrapping the object around Kouki’s head and snapping it on with one hand. Once he was done he dropped Kouki’s head to bed and smiled. Much better. Kouki looked like a present ready to get unwrapped. He was tied up and was barely quiet but he could work with that. When he thought everything was in place he went and grabbed the device.

Kouki prayed to all the gods above that that thing wasn’t bigger than Akashi. He put the device against Kouki’s hole and pushed it in all the way until Kouki was full. Kouki groaned as the device was pushed into him. He would say that it was thicker than Akashi but not as long as him. Akashi is actually kind of big for his height.

When he was full he heard some rumbling from behind him but decided not to strain himself to look behind him. Kouki was going to say something but remembered he had a gag in his mouth so it ended out coming out muffled. He licked over the gag and sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this until they --Akashi-- was done. He went back to thinking about good things but was cut short when his body shook. It took him a few seconds to realize Akashi had turned on the vibrator. His legs shook violently and cock started leaking pre cum immediately.

He moaned around the gag as he was sent to pleasure heaven. The vibrations were hitting him in all the right places. Akashi would push the vibrator a little and it would hit his prostate. His moans would get louder and louder. Never has he ever felt pleasure like this before. As the vibrations kept going Kouki’s brain turned into mush. Everything that existed in his mind decided to spill out of his ears. His whole body betrayed him even his soul left him for dead. Kouki knew he would black out at any point but Akashi wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Aahh!”

He felt a sting on his ass and realized Akashi had spanked him. It felt good and bad at the same time. The sting made the vibrations in his ass spread all over and felt himself drool over the gag. His drool was dripping from the gag onto the bed. It felt so good like the pain wasn’t even there. Kouki thinks he just adopted the trait of loving the feeling of pain during sex.

Akashi watched as his lover was taken to new places. He leaned down to the back of Kouki’s back and into his shoulder. Kouki moaned when he the sting of Akashi’s teeth sinking into his skin. He wanted to mark Kouki as his. Even though he had already done enough of that on the front of Kouki he wanted to get the back too. Once he thought he marked Kouki good enough he leaned back up and the remote and turned the device on medium.

“Mmm!”

Kouki’s body shook as the vibrations moved faster and harder. He was drooling all over the sheets of the bed. He wiggled his ass in Akashi’s grasp so that he would know that he needed him. Kouki was enjoying the vibrator but he wanted Sei inside him not this instrument. Akashi smirked as he watched Kouki wiggle beneath him. Kouki was shy but when he wanted something he’d go after it. He smacked the boy on his ass and listened to the muffled moan that came from the boy. It was music to his ears. He decided he shouldn’t deprive the boy any longer.

Akashi leaned down and wrapped his hand around Kouki’s cock. It was slick with pre cum and hard. Kouki moaned from the touch. This was exactly what he needed. Akashi stroked him slowly before speeding up his pace. Kouki was panting under him but it all came out muffled. He was jerking the boy so fast that Kouki almost forgot what world he was in. Akashi had moved over and grabbed the remote and turned the vibrations up to high.

“Aahh! Hnng!”

Kouki had come in Akashi’s hand and onto the sheets. His eyes had rolled in the back of his head as he kept leaking.

Akashi eyes widen, “There’s so much.” He said in awe.

Kouki shook his head back and forth because he couldn’t speak at the moment. He was still coming down from his high but it was taking longer than usual. Akashi smiled before turning the vibrator off and pulling out. He untied Kouki’s arms and took the gag out. Once he finished he watched Kouki go limp against the bed not caring if he just lied in cum. He patted the boy on his butt before getting up off the bed to sit on edge.

“Kouki?”

Kouki hummed in response. He was too tired to talk.

“I’m pretty hard right now so why don’t you solve that for me.”

Kouki sighed before getting off the bed and onto the floor. He got on his knees and took hold of Akashi’s cock.

“Ah ah. We’re going to take this nice and slow.”

Kouki smiled before thinking, _my boyfriend is a physcho._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	24. A Plan Is Forming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY !! We made it to 100 kudos. Let's get to 150.. Eh? :) 
> 
> Now lets begin.

“Momoi-san could you slow down just a little!”

 

Momoi rushed to pack all of her belongings and Riko’s in their suitcase. Riko had a frown on her face as she watched the pink-haired girl frantically throw things out of the closet saying _‘Too bright!_ Or ‘Not formal enough.’ She couldn’t believe she was dragged along to this trip. _Can’t I go one day without seeing a bunch of basketball idiots?_

 

“C’mon Aida! Don’t you want to see Tetsu and Kagamin?”

 

Riko sighed as she tried her hardest to think of a way how spending time with Kagami and Kuroko and the rest of the GoM would be fun. She didn’t like not one guy of the Kiseki no Sedai because they were all cocky and quite frankly she couldn’t stand them and couldn’t give a damn. First there’s Aomine and don’t even get me started on that arrogant asshole. I mean he doesn’t even show up for his own game. Like who does that. Second there’s Midorima and his annoying sidekick Taco or whatever. He’s second to worst with those stupid horoscopes. I mean come on dude that shit is unbelievable. Third we have Kise and he is as giddy as they get. The guy voice is so annoying but you can’t get that mad he does have a pretty face. Fourth there’s Murasakibara… _Lazy fucker_. It is absolutely unacceptable about how many snacks that guy eats a day. How isn’t he out of shape? I saved the worst for last. Akashi… actually I don’t even want to talk about him.

 

“Momoi-san-“

 

“Aida you can call me Satsuki if you like. We’ve been dating for a year so no need for things to get awkward.” Momoi smiled.

 

Riko sighed, “Satsuki I hate the idea of spending our vacation with them. Don’t you think they found out about our little plan for bringing them all there together?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Riko raised an eyebrow.

 

Momoi giggled, “Woman’s intuition.” She winked.

 

Riko rolled her eyes before helping with the packing.

 

* * *

 

“Muro-chin you’re sooo pretty.”

 

Tatsuya giggled before kissing Murasakibara firmly on the lips. His nimble fingers trailed up the taller boy abdomen before reaching up and pinching the boy’s nipples. Murasakibara moaned lowly. He brought his hands to the smaller boy’s waist and tickled the soft skin that was there. Tatsuya licked Murasakibara’s lower lip and earned a moan and took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. They were both fighting for dominance but Tatsuya ended up winning. Murasakibara really didn’t want to compete with Tatsuya when it came to kissing because one he was lazy and two Tatsuya was a whole lot better at kissing then he was.

 

They _were_ lying on their bed _side by side_ watching a movie but ended up making out afterwards because Murasakibara couldn’t stop his roaming hands from touching Himuro. They decided to spend the day inside doing nothing. After their meeting with Akashi they didn’t want to get into any trouble because who knows what he’ll do. Tatsuya still wanted to spend time with Kagami and catch up on the good times because texting wasn’t as interesting as talking to the person face to face and seeing their reaction. Calling the person was enjoyable because you could hear their voice but not as clearly as you want.

 

“Mmm… Muro-chin tastes like lemons.” Murasakibara said between kisses.

 

Tatsuya giggled as he pulled back, “Maybe because I had some with my tea.”

 

Tatsuya was about to go back to kissing but his phone rang. He went to go grab it but the grip on his waist was not going to let him go. Tatsuya gave him that look and Atsushi knew there was nothing he could do so he just let go before turning his attention to the forgotten movie. Tatsuya got off of Atsushi’s lap before crawling to the other side of the bed to receive his phone. To his surprise it was Momoi. Tatsuya can’t really remember how he got her number but what he does know is that he was really drunk and Momoi had grabbed his phone and then… he blacked out.

 

“Hello?” he said.

 

“Muro-chan! How you doing?”

 

Tatsuya smiled fondly when he heard the girl. To be honest Momoi wasn’t a bad person he didn’t get why everyone thought of her as a nuisance. Now Kise he was a nuisance. He didn’t have a problem with Momoi but he had a big issue with Kise. That nickname he had for Murasakibara was just... wow.

 

_Could you please stop before I break your neck in half?_

 

Is what Tatsuya wants to ask but he’s not that kind of person… on the outside.

 

“I’m just fine. How about you?”

 

“I’m doing great. Hey Muro-chan do you think you could do us a favor?”

 

“Us?” he frowned.

 

“Oh yeah. hehe. Aida and I need your help and your help only.”

 

He had to think about this before he gave an answer. Whenever a girl needed a favor and she wanted it to be between you and her that could mean only one thing… _Secrets!_ Tatsuya loved to gossip. Being mysterious and having people throw themselves at you asking what’s what. It’s just an incredible feeling.

 

_Maybe I should cease myself from being in drama… Naww._

 

“What do you need Momoi-san?”

 

“Well first just make sure nobody hears ok?”

* * *

 

 

“Stop it, Baka!”

 

Takao pouted before lazily hitting Midorima on the back.

 

_Damn I’m horny._

 

Sometimes I feel like I’m an animal in heat. _Maybe because I am an animal_. Takao laughed to himself.

 

But in all seriousness though I really need some dick right now. Takao loved teasing Midorima whenever he got the chance. At first they were just sitting in silence. Midorima was reading a book and Takao was just playing with his toes like some 4 year old child.

 

“Stop touching me you smell like feet, baka!”

 

“Aww Shin-chan you know you like my unique smell.” Takao said as he wrapped his arms around the back of Midorima.

 

“Not when it smells horrible.”

 

Takao giggled.

 

_I love it when he’s like this._

 

“Shin-chan.” Takao purred in Midorima’s ears as he leaned his chest to the man’s back.

 

Midorima sighed internally. He knew where Takao was heading with this. Takao was like some rabbit always humping his leg and following him everywhere he goes.

 

_Well that is one reason why I fell in love with him._

 

“What do you want?” he said sounding bored.

 

“Hmm…” he tightened his arms around the man’s back and put his head on his right shoulder breathing into Midorima’s ear. He rubbed his index finger along Midorima’s bottom lip before kissing his cheek.

 

If it was on thing Takao was good at that was seducing.

 

“You want to do something?” he said in a sensual voice.

 

Midorima shivered under Takao’s arms. Takao chuckled a little before trailing his finger down Midorima’s shirt. He twirled his finger in a circle around the right nipple.

 

“I like when these get real hard, Shin-chan.” he whispered.

 

_Don’t fall for it._

 

Takao leaned a little forward and licked the lobe of Midorima’s ear before nipping at it.

 

_Just don’t._

 

Takao bent his head down and bit into Midorima’s neck hard enough to leave a blossoming mark.

 

That’s when Midorima lost all restraints.

 

He turned around and pushed Takao down on the bed crawling over him. Takao smirked when the taller boy’s shadow was over him. He loves it when he can control Shin-chan like this. When he listened to him and focused on him only. Just looking into his eyes all he saw was lust filled throughout it. He stared down at Takao like he couldn’t wait to ravish him. Whenever they had sex Midorima would kind of like change into other. His language was way more lewd and he always went rough just the way Takao likes it.

 

“Takao.”

 

Takao almost fully smirked to himself. Being in control was the best feeling ever. He knew Midorima couldn’t endure this much longer so what better choice than to just give in.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed.

 

“You know I don’t like it when you do this.”

 

Takao blinked confusingly. _Did he manage to get out of my trap?_ No don’t be ridiculous. Shin-chan is smart but he just can’t get away with it without me figuring something out and this isn’t normal. Whatever I have to remain to keep my composure.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Midorima sighed before getting up and picking Takao up so that his legs could wrap around his waist. He sat back down with Takao firmly grasped around him with his arms thrown lazily over his shoulders.

 

“Shin-chan you ruined my plan.” Takao pouted.

 

Midorima leaned in and kissed Takao firmly on the lips and leant back to see the surprised look on Takao’s face.

 

“I’m going to teach you a lesson about always trying to be in control, and the person who is going to be in control is me.

* * *

 

“Kouki….”

 

Furihata looked up from his phone to see a worried look. Panic suddenly filled his body.

 

“What’s wrong, Sei?”

 

Akashi averted his eyes from Kouki’s face to the door. How can I face him when I’m about to break down?

 

“Kouki I’m sorry.”

 

Furihata blinked. _Sorry? Sorry about what?_

 

“About what?”

 

“I’m sorry for controlling you. It was out of anger because my father made me mad.” He clenched his fist, “I don’t want you to hate me but it’s hard to love you when you still find me scary. I don’t really know how to deal with it, Kouki. My therapist has suggested that I be patient and let you get comfortable but all my patience is gone… I love you Kouki.” He unclenched his fist and looked over to Furihata with a small smile.

 

Furihata felt like crying. He didn’t know he had put Akashi through so much pain. He walked over to Akashi and hugged him tight. He hugged him so tight that they both fell on the bed with Furihata on top Akashi staring into ruby eyes.

 

“K- Kouki?”

 

“Sei I love you.” He leaned down and kissed Akashi on the lips, “Sometimes you can be scary but I got used to it. I love every part of you. I know you and your father have your issues ever since your mother died and you have to work some things out. I’m one hundred percent ok with that.” He blushed a little before continuing, “And this might be a little weird but I do like it when you’re in control.” He grinned big and Akashi joined in.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? What you think? 
> 
> And also I just made a Tumblr... Thats just!! 
> 
> nosebleeds-anime.tumblr.com


	25. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be total shit.
> 
> I'm going to start and say there is going to be a lot of drama.
> 
> Smut is at the end.
> 
> Enjoy. :D

Himuro made his way down to the lounge to meet up with someone. It took a lot of work to get down there because of Atsushi. Atsushi would always want to know where Tatsuya would because I mean look at him. He’s gorgeous. Himuro might not have the looks like Kise but he sure was pretty.

  
“Pretty…” Atsushi mumbled to himself.

  
He was lying on his side curled up in a ball clinging onto a pillow. He missed the soft skin of his boyfriend. Atsushi was always clingy. It was a trait he could never get over. He never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before Tatsuya. He could see how much of his clinginess was affecting Tatsuya so he just let him go, but the fact that he wouldn’t tell him why he was leaving left him suspicious. Tatsuya told him everything but why not this time.

  
“Muro-chinnn!” Murasakibara whined.

  
He tightened his hold around the pillow imagining it was Himuro. Then there was a knock at the door. Murasakibara groaned as he got up to get the door. He knew it wasn’t Tatsuya because he had his own key. He unlocked the door and opened it to see a small boy. He had big brown eyes and equally brown hair. He wasn’t looking into Atsushi’s eyes but he was looking into the room. He had on a suit with a tag that said: Maid – Ryou Sakurai.

  
“E-excuse me but I’m here for cleaning.” The boy spoke.

  
Ryou went off and did something else. Maid related stuff.

  
_Who could Muro-chin see who was so important? He does have friends. Plenty of them to be honest until I scared them off. Who is there that is very important to Muro-chin? Well first off it’s me. Then there’s Kagami. The redhead himself is trying to steal Muro-chin from me because Kuroko isn’t enough. I knew that ring around their necks meant something more. More than being brothers that it meant that someday they would be together. Of course that’s it! Stupid Kagami. If he thinks he can steal Muro-chin from me he gotsa another thing coming._

  
Murasakibara got up and rushed to put on some pants. He must have startled the maid because he yelped. Murasakibara thought he looked familiar but didn’t think much of it because he was angry. Once he got his jeans on he rushed out the room. There was no need to worry about the maid because he’ll just simply crush him if he touched anything that didn’t belong to him. The boy was short anyways and compared to Atsushi’s height there was no way he would dare try.

  
Murasakibara rushed down the stairs to Kagami’s and Kuroko’s room. He didn’t know what he was going to do but he knew it involved a certain red head. As Atsushi got off of the stairs he made he made his way to their room. As he was walking he spotted Aomine. Aomine was standing outside of his room with his head against the door. Aomine looked like he was thinking hard. _Mine-chin is too stupid to think._

  
“Mine-chin.”

  
Aomine turned to see the giant. It still amazed him how tall Murasakibara was. The guy was so huge Aomine didn’t understand how Kagami’s brother could even put up with it. _I bet they use a lot of lube. Heh. That’s why I’m glad to be the seme._

  
“Oh it’s you.”

  
“You look troubled, Mine-chin.”

  
“I am troubled.” Aomine eyebrows furrowed, “This might be a weird question but how do you deal with your partner like you know… being in heat.” Aomine looked unsure.  
Murasakibara stared at the tanned man for a second before shrugging his shoulders. If your partner is in heat that means that they want sex, right? Atsushi didn’t know the answers to these kinds of things not like he would want to. He thought these things only happened to women but I guess guys can go through it too.

  
“Maybe Kise-chin is lonely.”

  
Aomine turned back to the door and bumped his head into the wood. He groaned before rubbing his arm nervously. “Could it be that?”

  
“I don't know maybe you should ask Sacchin.”

  
Aomine felt his neck snapped as he turned to look at the giant. The last person he wanted to look for help was not Satsuki. She would always over exaggerate and call Aomine cute for not knowing what to do with his relationship. Aomine had plenty of problems with Kise in the past and he thought asking a woman would be the best solution and oh was he wrong. It depends on the certain woman you ask and Satsuki was not the one you would want to ask.

  
“No. Just no.” Aomine had on a serious face.

  
“How bad is it?”

  
“Do you really want to know?”

  
“Kise-chin is only asking for sex, right? So why don’t you just give it to him.” Atsushi had no problem talking his mind. Akashi had told him before to think before he spoke but he long forgot about that.

  
Aomine looks soften, “That’s what I’ve been giving but I’m so tired and worn out that all I want to do is go to sleep but with Kise in there I’m never going to rest. So Ima’ just go over to Bakagami and Kuroko’s room and rest over there. Not like they should have a problem with that.”

  
Atsushi blinked, “Oh really I was headed over there too.”

  
“Hmm? It’s a surprise to see you out instead of getting snacks.” Aomine chuckled.

  
“Shut up, Mine-chin.”

  
Aomine and Murasakibara headed over across the hall to the Kagami and Kuroko’s room. To be honest Murasakibara didn’t know where their room was, good thing Aomine was there. Aomine knocked on the door and the redhead answered. Atsushi gritted his teeth seeing Kagami. His face was making every vein in Atsushi’s pop. What did Himuro see in him? Those weird ass eyebrows were just horrible then Kagami was as stubborn as Aomine. He was a little more annoying than Aomine. The way he challenged me the first time we met! He didn’t even greet me right that is why I plucked those hideous eyebrows of his.

  
“Enough with the meetings already. Aren’t you guys tired of bothering others?” Kagami grunted.

  
“Meeting? Hell no I’m just over here to get some sleep.” Aomine said before forcing himself inside.

  
“And I’m here to talk to you.” Murasakibara stated before also shoving himself inside.

  
Kagami blinked confusingly and then groaned. _These guys really don’t know how to stop._

  
Kagami closed the door and found Aomine lying on his stomach beside Kuroko in his bed. Kuroko didn’t seem phase about it at all. He just laid there reading his book. Kuroko glanced and saw Murasakibara.

  
“Hey Murasakibara-kun it’s a surprise seeing you.”

  
“Kuro-chin.”

  
Kagami walked to the bed and smacked Aomine in the back of his head. Aomine grunted before turning on his side to found the redhead glaring at him.

  
“What was that for, Bakagami?”

  
“Why are you here?”

  
“To sleep.” He rolled back over onto his stomach.

  
Kagami grabbed the bluenette by his shirt turning him back over.

  
“What the hell does that mean?”

  
“What you do every night after you’re done fucking, go to sleep.” Aomine mumbled as he was slowly slipping into dreamland.

  
Kagami blushed lightly then his attention was turned to a certain giant. Murasakibara was rumbling in their kitchen mumbling about something. Sound like he was pissed. It was rare that you would see Murasakibara mad about something. It would be over people who had a strong passion about basketball or people who had something to do with Himuro in a sexually way, friendly way, or even neutral. He didn’t want anybody socializing with Himuro. Yeah that sounds possessive and selfish but Tatsuya belonged to him so where was the issue.

  
Kagami walked over to the giant and sighed, “We don’t have snacks if that’s what you’re looking for.”

  
Murasakibara snapped his head up to glare at Kagami. His eyes were narrowed and he looked beyond pissed.

  
Kagami flinched.

  
_What the hell? What did I do?_

  
Murasakibara huffed, “Kagami… we need to talk.”

  
“Ok sure.” Kagami said unsure.

  
Kagami lead Murasakibara to the couch away from Kuroko and Aomine. The hotel room was huge. Everyone’s room was different from the other. Kagami and Kuroko’s room had the bed in the front once you walked in. Over to the right there was the living area. A couch, coffee table, and of course a flat screen tv. A little more to the right and you have the bathroom and the closet. Room service would handle your hunger.

  
They sat down and silence hung in the air apart from Aomine’s snoring. Kagami shifted uncomfortably because the stare Murasakibara was giving him made him feel violated. Felt like the guy was undressing him with his eyes.

  
“So…”

  
“Where’s Muro-chin?”

  
Kagami blinked, “Tatsuya? I thought you would know. I’ve been looking for him because we were supposed to meet up.”

  
Murasakibara gritted his teeth. _So they did have plans._

  
“Kagami what have you done with my Muro-chin?” Murasakibara said calm and composed. He didn’t want to lash out… not yet.

  
Kagami felt anger rush through him, “What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.”

  
“Yes you did. You took Muro-chin away from me because you secretly love him.”

  
Kagami almost barfed in his mouth, “I do not secretly love Tatsuya. I love him as a brother and that is it.” His voice rising.

  
Kuroko looked up from his book to see what was going on. He wanted to get up but Aomine had his arms wrapped around the smaller man’s waist. He kept talking in his sleep about Kise and Kuroko figured Aomine thought he was Kise.

  
“Don’t you lie!” Murasakibara stood and Kagami followed. Kagami seemed unfazed by their height difference and were both in each other’s face not bothered by the proximity. Kagami would always stand his ground no matter who it was. He even stood up to Akashi at the Winter Cup. It was because he was a Leo. He learned all that from Midorima even though he couldn’t give a shit about what the male had to say but he was dared to spend a day with one of the Generation of Miracles and Midorima was picked.

  
“What is there to lie about? Can’t you give Tatsuya a day to himself?!”

  
That’s when Murasakibara snapped. He literally snapped right here.

  
_Can’t you give Tatsuya a day to himself?!_

  
That was it. Kagami wanted Muro-chin to himself so that’s why he said that. Kagami wanted his day to be with Muro-chin.

  
“That’s the point! I can’t let him go because people like you want to steal him!” Murasakibara shoved Kagami away from him making the boy tumble and fall backwards with a thud. Aomine woke up abruptly with sleep still in his eyes. Once his eyes were fully opened Murasakibara was in his view and before he knew it he was thrown over the boy’s shoulders headed out the door.

  
“Oi! Put me down I didn’t even finish sleeping you big oaf!” Aomine squirmed in the grasp.

  
Murasakibara was mumbling to himself again so Aomine decided to be quiet. There was no reason to fight because Murasakibara was angry and trying to talk to him was a lost cause. Murasakibara took Aomine back to his and found the maid still in there. He sat Aomine down on his feet before walking over to the bed and flopped down with a sigh. Aomine sat in one of the chairs that were near the door. He sighed himself. He didn’t understand why Murasakibara needed him but he would try his best to comply with the giant. Then his eyes went over to the maid and something told him he knew who this person was.

  
“Oi.” He called out and saw the maid jump.

  
_Yup I know who this is._

  
“Yes?”

  
“Ryou what are you doing working here?”

  
Sakurai looked up and a smile plastered his face.

  
“Aomine-san!” the boy said happily.

  
Ryou and Aomine dated a bit back in high school. They were happy with their relationship that they joked about marriage and having kids. Their relationship lasted 3 years until Aomine went off to college. Sakurai was left devastated. He thought Aomine left him for college so he wouldn’t have to tell him they broke up, but that wasn’t it. Aomine was actually going to propose but when he came back a year later he found Sakurai making out with Imayoshi. It broke his heart. He couldn’t handle it. That day he ran home and cried. He didn’t know how to handle things like this; things like heartbreak. Then out of nowhere Kise mysteriously pops up at his apartment. Kise was good at comforting him about his break up. They talked about it then started drinking. After that they fucked. It didn’t heal Aomine’s heart but it lifted a little weight off his shoulders. They ended up dating then dating turned into months and that turned into years. Aomine truly loves Kise with all his heart but he still has a little spot for Sakurai left in him. Ryou was his first serious relationship. There’s no way he could forget something as memorable as that.

 

“What a surprise to see you, huh?” Aomine asked.

  
Sakurai put down his tools before walking over to Aomine grinning like a kid. Murasakibara groaned and mumbled for Aomine to come over but was clearly ignored.

  
“I know right! How’s life doing you?”

  
“Treating me like the king I am.”

  
Sakurai chuckled, “Still arrogant as always.”

  
“So back to my question. What are doing working here?” Aomine raised an eyebrow.

  
Sakurai blushed as he averted his eyes to the floor, “Well me and Imayoshi-san started living together and we both decided to get a job so we could pay the rent. The job is paying me enough so don’t worry” He brought his eyes back up to Aomine’s.

  
Aomine hummed in response. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud groan was heard from the bed. Murasakibara was lying on his back sighing exaggeratedly.

  
“MINE-CHIN!!!!”

  
“Sorry but babies come first.”

  
Sakurai nodded with a big grin on his face.

  
Oh did he miss Aomine.

* * *

 

 

“Muro-chan you made it!” Momoi ran toward the raven and hugged him tightly.

  
Tatsuya smiled and accepted the embrace as he hugged the girl back. Momoi pulled away and turned her attention to Riko who was carrying their things.

  
“So are you guys staying at the hotel too?” Himuro raised an eyebrow at all the stuff they had.

  
“Of course. I haven’t seen those idiots in a while.

  
Riko huffed once all the stuff hit the floor, “Satsuki I told you this was too much stuff to pack if we were only staying two weeks.”

  
“I changed my mind. We’ll make the stay longer.” Momoi smiled.

  
Riko mouth gaped open before she sighed and rubbed her temple. Tatsuya snickered to himself.

  
“But whatever lets go get something to eat.” Momoi waved her hand for one of the men at the desk to come over.

  
“Huh?”

  
“We’re going out to eat Muro-chan.” She smiled before turning her attention to the man, “Yes Satsuki Momoi and Aida Riko. Could you please take out stuff up to our room? Thank you.” Satsuki turned around before linking her arms with Riko and Tatsuya.

  
They walked out of the building to a cab that was already waiting. Everyone got in and headed to their destination. Momoi told Himuro to cover his eyes the entire ride. She wanted it to be a surprise for Himuro to where they were going. They made it to their destination 30 minutes later. They could have been there earlier but there was some construction going on to fix the road.

  
Everyone got out of the car and Tatsuya still had his eyes covered. Riko guided Himuro into the restaurant and to their seats. Once they were all seated Tatsuya was able to uncover his eyes. Tatsuya opened his eyes to see American posters on every wall. Then he looked at the menu and everything was in English there. Tatsuya smiled to himself before looking over at Momoi’s eyes that were gleaming with excitement.

  
“So do you like it?”

  
Himuro was speechless for a second before speaking, “I love it. I can’t believe you brought me to an American restaurant that’s in Japan.”

  
“Yay! I knew you would like it but the bad thing about it is that you’re going to need to translate everything for us.”

  
Tatsuya smiled waving his hand dismissively, “It’s no problem.”

  
\------

  
At the end of their meal everyone was full and tired.

  
“Thanks for the meal you guys.”

  
“No problem.”

  
“Oh Muro-chan the real reason why we invited you here is because of that little secret over the phone.”

  
“Oh yeah. Don’t worry I haven’t told anyone.”

  
“Good.” Riko said before bumping loudly.

  
“Aida!”

  
“Excuse me.”

  
“Like I was saying Muro-chan do you know of a girl named Yukio Maki?”

  
“Not that I know of.

  
“Well tomorrow you will be meeting her as her boyfriend.”

* * *

 

 

“Shin-channnn!”

  
“Shut up, Baka!”

  
Takao whined. He was horny again and this time he was going to make sure Midorima wouldn’t ruin his plan. Last time they didn’t really have sex. Midorima was basically torturing Takao. They were both rubbing against each other and as much as Takao begged to be impaled by Midorima he wouldn’t. They both ended up coming over each other then went to sleep with an unsatisfied Takao.

  
Midorima was lying at the end of the bed getting ready for bed. Takao was sitting on his heels with a pout of his face. He wanted to get revenge on Midorima for treating him so badly yesterday. An evil smile plastered his mouth.

  
“I guess I’ll go to sleep.”

  
“What do you mean you guess? It’s the appropriate time to go to bed idiot.” Midorima turned to get in the bed.

  
Takao followed him under the covers. This was the beginning of his plan, but he had to be quick because once Midorima was sleep there was no point trying to wake him up. Midorima turned off the lights by clapping his hands. Normally Takao would clap his hands to turn back on the lights to annoy Midorima because I mean it was fun. Midorima knew it was a bad idea to get a room with clappers.

  
Midorima was lying in his side with Takao hands against his back. This was how they slept all the time. Midorima would tell Takao to give him some space but Takao would always complain that he was cold or joke about wife and husband always cuddled together. Midorima took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Takao wrapped his arms around the big body. Takao smirked to himself as he brought his hands down to the man crotch. Midorima didn’t make a sound or movement. _He must be sleep now._ Takao rubbed his hands against his crotch until he felt it hardening. Midorima squirmed a little but didn’t wake up.

  
Takao moved back slightly and slowly pulled the cover off of him. He pulled the bigger body on his back and straddled him. Even though Takao couldn’t see he knew what he was doing. _As long as I’ve dating him I ought a know where everything is._

  
Takao reached over in the nightstand and pulled out two ribbons. They _\--Takao--_ were going to use it for some foreplay. Takao crossdressing was one of Midorima’s kinks but he would never admit it. He would be wearing the ribbons to tie his hair up. The rest of the outfit was in the closet. Takao grabbed one of Midorima’s hands and tied them to the headboard. He did the same to the other one. Takao rubbed his imaginary beard to see what would come next. A big grin appeared on Takao’s face as he lowered his butt onto Midorima’s erection. Midorima made a noise as he squirmed but stilled once again. Takao started grinding against the bugle. He leaned forward to Midorima’s ear and started moaning.

  
“Aah… Shin-chan.”

  
Midorima’s eyebrows knitted together. He sighed in his sleep before trying to turn over.

  
“Ah ah ahhh Shin-chan. Where are you going?” He moaned again.

  
He sped up his grinding while pulling up the man’s shirt. He lowered his head and the unique scent of Midorima surrounded him. He smelt like roses and vanilla. It was a very sweet smell. It made Takao hungry every time they were together. It made him hungry sexually and physically. He couldn’t help but sniff the skin of Midorima. Takao stopped once he realized how creepy it was.

  
He went to the left nipple and blew it. A frown was appearing on Midorima’s face. Takao licked the nipple and a gasp was heard. Midorima woke out of his sleep and tried to move but because his arms were tied he couldn’t. Midorima had a confused look but was replaced with an angry one. The light from the curtains was really making the scene romantic. Takao lifted his head with a smile to find a glare looking at him.

  
“You’re finally woke Shin-chan. I thought I would have to wake you myself.”

  
Midorima sighed trying to calm himself down, “Takao what is this?”

  
“You mean this?”

  
Takao leaned back down and sucked on the nipple. Midorima gasped at the sudden action. He tried moving but Takao tied the ribbons tight. That’s when Midorima noticed he was hard when he felt Takao grinding against him.

  
“This Shin-chan is revenge.” Takao smiled against the man’s chest.

  
Midorima eyes widen at the statement. _Oh fuck._

  
Takao pressed down hard on Midorima’s cock and got a whine. It was fun hearing different sounds come from Midorima. He was always so stubborn and composed that it was hard to get a reaction out of the man. Takao continued sucking at the nipple until it was hard and swollen. He sat up putting all his weight onto Midorima’s cock.

  
“I would turn on the lights but since the dark suits this… um… how do I put it… arrangement we’re having I’ll leave them off.”

  
Takao smiled. Midorima could only see the side of Takao’s face and it made Takao look evil.

  
Takao brought his nimble fingers to the waistband of Midorima’s pants. He slowly pulled down the pants to see probably one of the biggest bulges Midorima ever had. Takao smirked evilly.

  
“Shin-chan seems to be really hard.”

  
Takao brought his hands to the erection to pull it out of Midorima’s boxers. It stood up proudly. Takao brought his head down to blow on the tip of Midorima’s cock. Midorima bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. Takao noticed it and took Midorima whole in his mouth. Midorima moaned lowly. Takao hummed as he licked a strip up Midorima’s cock. He kept his eyes on Midorima’s face. This was the torture he had last time and he was going to make sure Midorima got what he deserved. Takao trailed his tongue down the shaft of Midorima’s cock slowly. Takao continued this action until he was satisfied with Midorima’s countless pleas to untie him.

  
“Shin-chan you know I can’t just untie.”

  
He pulled his pants down along with his boxers supporting an erection too. _All that grinding must of worked me up, huh?_

  
Takao adjusted that way he was sitting so that he was sitting on Midorima’s thighs. Takao pressed him and Midorima’s cocks together and moaned from the friction. Ok he had to admit that the rubbing they were doing yesterday was good so why don’t torture Midorima by using his own move. Takao brought his hand down to press their cocks together. There was precum leaking from both of them. Takao couldn’t really care whose it was as long as he was feeling this kind of pleasure it was alright.

  
“Nnng! Shin-chan this is- Aah revenge.” Takao said between breaths.

  
Takao started slicking up both of them with his hand. Midorima was letting out a few moans and sighs of frustration but he couldn’t help but think that it felt amazing. Midorima pulled at the ribbons but his efforts were to no avail. Now that he was turned on he would like it better if he could touch Takao and not let him do all the work.  
Takao ceased his action to let his breathing catch up. He was going to take his time with this. If I go too fast he won’t understand the true meaning of torture.

  
Takao rubbed the tip of Midorima’s cock with his thumb. Midorima growled at Takao’s doings. Takao only smiled himself before moving upwards so that he over Midorima’s cock. Takao didn’t know what he was doing but he sure did like where it was going. Takao aligned himself while lowering down. He decided not to finger himself because Midorima was already slick. Takao gaped open once he felt the head penetrate his hole.

  
Ah fuck. Maybe I should have fingered myself.

  
Takao lowered himself a little more until he was taking Midorima inch by inch.

  
“Ah _fuck_.”

  
This was the first time they ever did this position.

  
They both sighed when the whole length was inside. Takao had his head hanging between his shoulders with his mouth gaped open. _Oh my gosh this feels amazing._

  
“T-Takao.”

  
“Shh.” He panted for a few seconds, “How bout’ I show you a good time?”

  
Takao placed his hands on Midorima’s chest for support before lifting himself up and slamming back down.

  
“Aaah!”

 

_I’m going to need to put this in my mental notebook to try this position all the time._

  
Takao started at a slow pace to get the hang of it. Midorima pulled at the ribbons but yet again he couldn’t move. It frustrated him so much that he couldn’t do anything. They were trying a new position and it felt so good but Takao in his state wouldn’t let him enjoy it.

  
Takao lifted his shirt to play with his nipples to get some extra stimulation going on. He used his other hand to balance himself. Takao brought himself up again then down with a smack.

  
“Takao untie me.” Midorima growled.

  
“Aah… What right now? Don’t you think it’s too early for that, Shin-chan?” He batted his eyelashes.

  
After Takao got a hang of his pace he started moving a little faster. He bounced up and down with his balls hitting Midorima’s stomach every time he came down. With every smack of skin Takao would moan louder. He was almost drooling. Midorima couldn’t take it no more and thrusted upward. Takao gasped at the sudden action before moaning afterwards. Midorima didn’t know what he was doing but it was like his hips were moving on his own. Takao when down the same time Midorima went up and he hit his prostate.

  
“AH! Fuck!”

  
Takao threw his head back in ecstasy. He could feel his orgasm coming near with every thrust Midorima was throwing at him.

  
“Mmm.. harder Shin-chan.”

  
Takao was craving this new feeling of pleasure. This was better than doggy style.

  
Midorima snapped his hips upwards and once again hit Takao’s prostate and got a loud moan in return. Takao bounced down trying to match Midorima’s pace but he was ruthless. He knew this would be coming with his revenge. Midorima would never let Takao get away with anything with a little karma.

  
“I’m- I’m gonna come!”

  
“Nnng, me to.”

  
Takao bounced down just in time with Midorima’s thrust and came all over the male’s stomach. Midorima did the same coming inside the male. Takao moaned as he emptied himself onto Midorima’s chest. He groaned once he got up. Ughh I hate when this stuff leaks.

  
Takao walked away from the bed to the bathroom.

  
“Oi, where are you going idiot?!”

  
Takao turned around with an evil smirk, “What does it look like? I’m going to clean myself up. Might even take an extra long shower while I’m at it.”

  
Midorima eyes widen. There was no way the idiot would leave him like that? Right?

  
“Hey! Get back here and untie me!”

  
Takao ignored him and walked into the bathroom.

  
Sweet, sweet revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Negative or Positive comments are always welcomed. :P


	26. Shoichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't wait for Imayoshi to come so I brought him in this chapter.
> 
> I'm wondering when I should end this fanfic.
> 
> Maybe the 40 or 50 chapter?
> 
> Yeah maybe.
> 
> Enjoy this mess I made :D

“What the hell do you want?”

  
Bright teeth shined throughout the hall.

  
“Now is that a good way to greet our senpais, Makoto?”

  
Hanamiya scoffed, “Shut your ass up, Shoichi. Now answer my question, why the hell are you here? Better yet how did you find my room?”

  
Imayoshi chuckled to himself, “That boyfriend of yours is a real airhead, huh?”

  
Hanamiya gritted his teeth. Kiyoshi was like some 3 year old child you had to keep watching. Kiyoshi never would think before he spoke so everything that came out of his mouth was right off the top of his head. Hanamiya diagnosed that Kiyoshi was mentally and physically slow.

  
“So are you going to let me in?”

  
Hanamiya huffed his breath, “Yeah whatever.”

  
“It can’t be that bad to see me is it?”

  
“Just bring your ass in.”

  
Imayoshi walked passed Hanamiya into the messy room. There were pants, shirts, and underwear spread across the room. There were a few candle lit to _possibly_ kill the smell but Imayoshi knew from experience with Hanamiya that the smells did not leave that easily.

  
Imayoshi smirked, “Hmm… You and that center of yours sure do know how to make a mess.”

  
Imayoshi turned to the other raven grinning.

  
“This might even be a bigger mess than what we did.”

  
Hanamiya choked on his spit. He did not want to be reminded of those horrible but yet still pleasurable memories. Hanamiya and Imayoshi were fuck buddies back in high school. The only thing between them was to just get a quick fuck when they wanted to and just leave. No passion, no fluff, and especially no PDA. They stopped their little thing once a certain mushroom was put in the picture. Hanamiya didn’t know who he was but the guy sure was annoying. Imayoshi and Hanamiya were sitting in the library when out of nowhere the mushroom comes in crying and interrupting everyone’s peace. Imayoshi comforted him like it was the most normal thing ever. Hanamiya ignored this because they were just fuck buddies and had no feelings for each other. A week later he was meeting up with Imayoshi in the park and you won’t believe what happened. He saw the fucker making out with the mushroom. Hanamiya was furious. He was going to go over to them and punch the shit out of Imayoshi and strangle the mushroom but remembered they weren’t in a relationship. So he left.

  
Hanamiya walked over to the bed and got back under the covers and pulled out his phone. He saw he had a missed text.

  
_From: Miya my lover :** ^^^ Subject: babe!!! ^^^ Message: Miya im out and I cant find those flowers you like._

  
Hanamiya blushed. Their anniversary was coming up in a week and Kiyoshi was planning something big. Kiyoshi wanted to go all out. He wanted to buy flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, soppy music tapes, and worst of all pink pastel lingerie for Hanamiya. Kiyoshi had a fetish for seeing the dark, evil Hanamiya himself being dressed in bright, happy laced underwear sprawled across the bed covered in bites and scratches with a bright blush covered over his face while sweat slowly makes its way down his face. It was one of his favorite fetishes.

  
_To: Miya my lover :** ^^^ Subject: dumbass ^^^ Message: I told you I didnt want any dumb flowers you dumb ass!!!_

  
He sat his phone down but heard another beep.

  
“Is that your seme beeping you?” Imayoshi asked with his usual smile.

  
Hanamiya glared at the raven who was sitting at the edge of the bed before looking back at his phone.

  
_From: Miya my lover :** ^^^ Subject: :( ^^^ Message: But I want to give you the ones you like smelling :OOO_

  
Hanamiya rolled his eyes at the message.

  
“It’s not even a big deal anyways.” He muttered to himself.

  
“Not to me it doesn’t.”

  
Hanamiya jumped. _Oh yeah. He’s still here._

  
“So Makoto tell me. Do you know of the name, Kise Ryouta?”

  
Hanamiya looked at Imayoshi suspiciously, “Yeah. Why?”

  
“He’s hot.”

  
“Well duh he’s a model for crying aloud. He has no choice but to be hot. What does that have to do with me?”

  
“I’m trying to date him.”

  
Hanamiya tilted his head, “And why does that include me? Aren’t you dating that mushroom, Shoichi? Wouldn’t it be dishonest to break his heart like that?”

  
“So what he’s just my toy. No matter what you do to him or say to him he comes back crawling on his hands and knees begging for me. He’ll apologize even though he has marks and scratches covered on his body. Hickeys and bruises peppered all over him like freckles. He’s the perfect ragdoll.” He smirked, “That makes your mouth water doesn’t it, Makoto?”

  
“No!” Hanamiya said flustered.

  
He was lying.

  
Anything that had to do with violence was his favorite. Oh wouldn’t he kill to get somebody like Sakurai. Kiyoshi always made himself in control and that drove Hanamiya crazy. He wanted to be the one demanding orders and fucking Kiyoshi but does that happen. Hell no.

  
“All I need is your help.”

  
“What makes you think I’ll help you date that model? That Aomine guy would whoop your ass if he finds out you’re trying to steal his boyfriend. Wasn’t he your teammate?”

  
“Fuck him. He never listened to none of us. Not even that big breasted girl. He barely paid attention to what the coach was saying. I couldn’t give a flying fuck what happens to me I just want that blondie.”

  
Hanamiya sighed, “Imayoshi you are a disgusting man but that is one reason why I like you.” He sat up, “But there is no way in hell I’ll help you, you sadistic bastard!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuroko what the hell is your friend’s problem?”

  
Kagami was lying on the bed with Kuroko in his lap facing him. After what happened Kagami wanted to go after the giant and give him a piece of his mind but Kuroko stopped him. Kuroko calmed him down by singing a lullaby. He still can’t get over the fact that the lullaby only works on bigger people. He tried it on Akashi but was scolded afterwards. Akashi felt as if he was a child needing a nap, and Seijurou Akashi does not take naps.

  
“Sometimes Murasakibara-kun doesn’t think when he does stuff so he might not have meant to hit you.”

  
“He didn’t _hit_ me.”

  
“I know but Akashi-kun would be thrilled to know about this.” Kuroko said smiling before leaning in and kissing Kagami on the lips.

  
Kagami smiled against the thin lips.

  
“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko broke away from the kiss.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Murasakibara-kun is going crazy over Himuro-kun because he’s so pretty and he thinks you want to steal him away. Since that’s the case do you think I’m pretty?”

  
Kagami had a confused face until he frowned, “I do not like or love Tatsuya if that’s what you’re thinking Kuroko. Tatsuya may be pretty but he’s my brother. Plus I think you’re way beyond pretty. You’re gorgeous. I like you for a lot of things and that’s what made me love you.”

  
Kuroko blushed lightly, “If so what do you like about me?”

  
“Well first off I like your soft, kissable lips. I like your big pretty blue eyes that shine whenever we play basketball. I like your soft hair that tickles my chin every time I wake up. I like your smooth silky skin that’s nice to touch. I like your soothing voice that calms me down whenever I’m angry.” He kissed Kuroko on the forehead, “I love you for you.”

  
Kuroko was as red as a tomato when Kagami was done. He smiled before hugging the redhead tightly and laying his head in his shoulder, “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine finally made it back to his room. He was exhausted. Murasakibara wouldn’t stop pestering him to get him some snacks and worst of all Sakurai sat there and laughed the whole time when he should have been cleaning like a responsible employee would.

  
He unlocked the door to his room to find it tidy. Everything was clean. The bed was made up, there were no clothes on the floor, and the smell of sex wasn’t in the air. He looked around the room to find Kise but he was nowhere.

  
“Kise!”

  
Aomine would be worried but joy overwhelmed him. He was alone and everything was quiet. That meant he would be able to go to sleep. Aomine closed the door and flopped down onto the bed. He sighed when his body connected with the softness of the sheets. He threw off his shoes, pants, and shirt. The only thing he had on was his boxers and oh did the air feel good.

  
Aomine closed his eyes and started dreaming.

  
It started out a black blur. He tried moving but it seemed as if he was tied down to a chair. Aomine tried opening his eyes but there was a blindfold covering his vision.  
He squirmed in his sleep. He knew where this dream was headed. He was having a wet dream.

  
He heard footsteps coming toward him. They were soft steps. _Could it be Kise?_

  
The person stopped in front of him and touched his knee. He flinched from the sudden touch. The hands were soft and smooth. The person moved closer to him that he could feel their breath ghosting over his neck. He shivered.

  
A hand reached behind his head and untied the blindfold. Once the blindfold came off he saw nothing but white. Then brown eyes that only belonged to Sakurai. This was new.  
Sakurai was wearing nothing but tight underwear. He caressed Aomine’s face the same way he did years ago. Aomine couldn’t help it so he nuzzled against the hand. A small smile spread across Sakurai’s face. Sakurai brought his other hand up to ruffle the navy hair. It was so soft and smelled of deo and that unique smell of Aomine. Sakurai continued to mess the hair of Aomine’s until he was satisfied with it.

  
He leaned forward and kissed the top Aomine’s head. Then his nose, eyes, behind the ears, cheek, eyebrows, neck, and finally the lips. Aomine missed these kinds of kisses. They were so soft and gentle. The kisses he shared with Kise were always so rushed and sloppy. These were more passionate and savored that you didn’t want it to stop.  
He kissed back urgently wanting to taste the gingered haired boy once again but Sakurai pulled back much too fast for his taste. He looked into auburn eyes with lust filled throughout him. He wanted Sakurai. He wanted to have him.

  
Sakurai pushed Aomine back into the chair before climbing on his lap. He sat on his weight down on Aomine’s crouch. He moaned from the friction. Sakurai smirked. He started grinding against Aomine. He bit his lip seductively as he watched Sakurai. Even though he was still tied down he couldn’t help but buck his hips upward. Sakurai bounced lightly but caught his balance. He waved his finger in front of Aomine.

  
“No too fast, _Daiki_.”

  
Aomine woke up abruptly. He sighed when he felt something wet push against his boxers.

  
“Now I’m hard… I might as well finish it off.”

  
Aomine lied back down on the bed and slid his hand down his boxers. How could I think about Ryou when I’m dating Kise? Aomine groaned.

  
_This is going to be a long vacation._

* * *

 

 

“Thank you Kise and Furi-chan for the help on these flowers.”

  
“No problem Kiyoshicchi. I’m always happy to help a couple in need.”

  
“Isn’t it a coincidence that we bumped into each other?” Furihata spoke up.

  
Kiyoshi nodded, “Hey Furi-chan why are you out?”

  
“I just wanted some fresh air. I got tired of smelling expensive colognes Sei always keeps.”

  
Kise chuckles, “Akashicchi is always so fancy~”

  
“Do you guys want to get something eat while we’re out?”

  
“I don’t mind.”

  
“Yes please I’m starving!”

  
\----

  
Kiyoshi, Kise, and Furihata headed downtown to a restaurant.

  
They walked in and went over to a booth. Kiyoshi and Furihata sat beside each other with Kise in front of them.

  
“Aww why do I have to sit by myself?” Kise whined.

  
Kiyoshi chuckled, “Shouldn’t the model have his space?”

  
Kise pouted, “Aomine would never let me have my space. It’s like he’s attached to me, like some leech.”

  
Furihata laughed, “He seems to be very protective.”

  
A waiter came over, “Hello. Welcome to Sumi’s Kitchen. May I know what you would like to drink?”

  
“I’ll have some water.”

  
“Kiyoshicchi you’re so plain. I’ll have lemonade.”

  
“I’ll have some tea.”

  
“Thank you for ordering. I’ll be back with your drinks and take your order.” The girl walked away back into the kitchen.

  
“Yeah he’s so protective.” Kise said continuing the conversation.

  
“Have you ever told him about it?”

  
“I’ve tried talking to him but he does that thing with his pinky and doesn’t listen to a word I say. I bet your relationship with Akashicchi has some much better understanding?”

  
Furihata scratched his neck nervously, “Not all the time. Sei can be a very difficult person to understand. I’m still trying to understand his eyes.”

  
“Doesn’t he have two personalities?”

  
“Maybe. I’m not sure.” Furihata paused, “Hanamiya must be very demanding with you Kiyoshi?” Furihata asked only to get the subject off him.

  
“All the time but I got used to it. Hanamiya loves to be in charge.”

  
“Do you let him?”

  
“Sometimes only so he could be happy.” Kiyoshi smiled.

  
Kise chuckled, “It seems as if we all have our own problems.”

  
The waiter came back over with their drinks. She sat them down in front of them before pulling out some tickets, “So what would you guys like to eat?”

  
They told the lady their orders before she left.

  
“Kise there’s something under your drink.” Kiyoshi pointed out.

  
Kise blinked before lifting up his glass to see a piece of paper. It had the waiter name and her number on it.

  
Furihata laughed, “Does this happen to you all the time?”

  
“All the time.” Kise said annoyed.

  
“I see why Aomine is protective.”

  
\---

  
Everyone finished eating and headed back to the hotel. They said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms. Furihata waved goodbye as he headed to the fourth floor. Furihata unlocked the door of his room and stepped in. It still had that fancy cologne smell. He looked around for the redhead but didn’t find him.

  
“It’s pretty late where could he be?” he muttered to himself.

  
He walked over to the bed and found a note.

  
_‘Kouki I have left to meet up with my father. We have some things to discuss about our company and the family. I am most likely to be back late so don’t stress yourself out. –Sei’_

  
Furihata furrowed his eyebrows. He knew when Akashi was meeting up with his father nothing good came out of it.

  
\---

  
“Hanamiya I’m back.” He said loud hopeful to anger the raven.

  
He walked over to the bed and shook the body that was buried under sheets. Hanamiya groaned before batting the huge hand away. He sat up with a black eye and a scratch on his cheek. Kiyoshi dumped the flowers onto the bed to inspect Hanamiya.

  
“Hanamiya what happened?” he said with worry and concern in his voice.

  
Hanamiya looked annoyed and turned his head, “Nothing you idiot.”

  
“You really expect me to believe that? What happened?” he asked again.

  
Hanamiya sighed, “Shoichi came here.” He turned back to Kiyoshi

  
Kiyoshi kept a calm composure but inside rage was radiating. He thought giving Imayoshi the room number would be a good idea because he knew Hanamiya and Imayoshi were good friends, “Did he hit you?”

  
“What does it look like asshole? We got into an argument. He hit me and I hit him. End of story, now get in bed with me.”

  
“Not until you tell me everything.”

  
Hanamiya groaned, “Do I have to?”

  
“If you want me to get in bed with you.”

  
Hanamiya looked like he was in deep thought, “Ok.” He said reluctantly.

  
\---

  
“Imayoshicchi? It’s a surprise seeing you here.”

  
Imayoshi was getting a drink from one of the vending machines that were down the hall. He turned toward Kise with a smirk.

  
He chuckled, “Not often I bump into models, huh?”

  
Kise laughed, “If you say so. Are you here to see Aominecchi? I can go get him if you want.” Kise suggested and was about to walk off until Imayoshi pulled him back by his arm.

  
“Actually I wanted to talk to you.”

  
“Me? Um… Ok.”

  
“I want you to answer a question for me.”

  
“Ok sure. What is it?”

  
“Do you really love Aomine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready for a fight to happen.
> 
> Lol :P
> 
> See yall next chapter.


	27. May I See, Takao?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for making this chapter you guys ;'( 
> 
> But it had to come. 
> 
> Please don't hate me !!!

“May I see Takao, Midorimacchi?”

  
Midorima stared at Kise wide-eyed. Kise eyes were puffy as if he was crying and his knuckles were red and swollen. His face was red with a hand print on his cheek.

  
“Kise are you ok?”

  
Kise shook his head, “Can I please see Takao?”

  
Midorima sighed. He really wanted a little more clarification on what was going on. He knew if he asked Kise he wouldn’t tell him anything. Takao knew more about Kise than him and he known him longer. He moved out of the way to let Kise in and closed the door. Once Kise took his first step into the room Takao gasped. He rushed over to Kise and held him like a child. Takao lead him to the bed and sat him down.

  
Takao turned toward Midorima, “Shin-chan can you give us some time?”

  
Midorima frowned and was about to object until he saw how angry Takao was. It wasn’t often you would see Takao actually serious about something because he never was. He goofed around a lot and always laughed at the most inappropriate times. Takao would always comfort Kise no matter what. He defended him in every situation even if they were in the wrong. Takao glared at Midorima, “ _Shintarou_ can you give us some time?”

  
Midorima flinched before mumbling to himself and grabbing a book in heading into the bathroom.

  
Takao turned back to Kise, “What happened?” he asked with worry in his voice but his eyes told another story.

  
Kise turned to him slowly and sniffled, “Did Aomine do something to you? Did he say something?”

  
Kise shook his head. He didn’t know where to start. He tried so hard not to remember the event that happened minutes ago. It replayed over and over again in his head repeatedly. Never leaving. Not letting him escape the nightmare he was in. It was worse than a nightmare. Hot tears streamed down Kise face as he started to break down once again. His cheeks red and wet from the tears, his nose running as he tried sniffing to stop it, his body trembling from the places he was touched.

  
Kise let out a quivering breath, “Can I just tell you from the s-start?”

  
Takao nodded.

  
o0o

  
“Of course I love Aominecchi.”

  
Imayoshi chuckled evilly, so evil it made Kise have goosebumps. Kise knew Imayoshi was a strange guy just from his looks. The way his eyes were closed and how he always had that smirk on his face made him look creepy. Back when they were in high school Imayoshi would always give him this stare whenever he came to visit Aomine. Kise ignored it at first but then it started weirding him out. He caught the raven staring at him one time and only thought it was normal. He got stares all the time because he was obviously beautiful, but this stare was different. It was stare Aomine gave him whenever they were having sex. It was the look of want.

  
Kise ignored it some more times until it was getting very uncomfortable. He told Aomine about it and things did not go the way he wanted. Aomine did not do what he said. He just wanted Aomine to talk to his captain but he completely ignored him and went ahead and handled it himself. They got into a heated argument and were about to fight but Kise broke it up. He just wanted to confront Imayoshi about it and have a reasonable conversation but with a boyfriend like Aomine you aren’t going to get that.

  
Imayoshi opened his eyes little showing his grey eyes, “Are you just saying that to make yourself feel better because not too long ago I thought I heard Aomine talking to Sakurai or so he calls him Ryou. Doesn’t that make you mad that he calls Sakurai by his given name and not call you by yours? Sakurai has even betrayed me. I mean-“

  
“So what?”

  
Imayoshi’s eyes widen. So the blond was looking for a challenge.

  
He closed his eyes before grinning, “So what? That is a great question. So what if Aomine cheats on you. So what. So what if Sakurai ruins your relationship. So what. Like you said so what. Kise I think you should be careful. Think before you speak, darling.”

  
Kise laughed mockingly, “Maybe you should take your own advice.”

  
“Oh Ryouta is that how it should be?”

  
“Don’t call me that.” Kise said crossing his arms.

  
Imayoshi’s eyes opened again, “Does that make you upset?”

  
Kise rolled his eyes, “No it makes me uneasy.” Kise uncrossed his arms, “But this conversation is over so goodbye, Imayoshi.”

  
Kise turned to walk away but a hand grabbed him by his wrist. Kise tried to pull away but the grip was strong.

  
“Let go of me.” Kise said through gritted teeth.

  
“Heh. I don’t think I can do that.”

  
Imayoshi twisted the blonde’s wrist making him slowly fall to floor. Once the blonde was on his knees pleading for the pain to stop Imayoshi kneed him in the stomach. The blonde wailed in pain as the knee grinded into his stomach.

  
“Kise could you keep it down?”

  
He released his hold on the blonde’s wrist before slapping Kise across the cheek. Imayoshi smiled evilly as he watched the model tremble beneath him. He caressed Kise face slowly. Kise head was down with his hair shadowing his eyes. He sniffled before punching Imayoshi with his other hand in the nuts. The captain groaned in the pain. Kise went to punch again but his hand was caught. Imayoshi kneed the model in the stomach with the little bit of strength he had left in his legs. Kise fell to the floor. Imayoshi grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled it hard leading him to a custodian closet.

  
Once inside he shoved the blonde into a corner. Imayoshi grunted when the stinging pain in his penis returned. The blonde didn’t look like much but he sure knew how to throw a punch. Imayoshi stalked over to the model who was now sobbing. He slowed when he saw tears dripping from the blonde’s eyes. The little droplets fell onto the concrete floor as the model cried. But did Imayoshi care?

  
Hell no.

  
He grinned showing all his teeth.

  
“I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly. I wouldn’t want to ruin that beautiful face of yours.” He bent down to look into Kise eyes but he turned his head away. Imayoshi frowned from this before forcing his head up.

  
“Oh yes. What a pretty face. I see why Aomine loves this so much.”

  
Kise sniffled before unloading on Imayoshi. He knew if he stayed there terrible things were going to happen. He knew Imayoshi was creepy but not as perverted to do this. He threw punches not caring where they went.

  
The only thing Kise was thinking about was getting out there.

  
Eventually Imayoshi gave up on trying to keep a hold on the blond before releasing him. Kise stumbled to get up before rushing out of the room. Imayoshi rubbed the sore spots Kise had hit him at and smirked. The blond could actually throw a punch. He walked out of the room to find Kise standing in front a door. He froze.

  
“Is that Aomine’s room?” he muttered to himself.

  
He ducked behind the corner and peeked around to see. The door opened to the room and Kise walked in.

  
Imayoshi mentally groaned to himself, “I’m fucked.”

  
He speed walked up the hall to Hanamiya’s room. Maybe his so called friend and kouhai could help him it. He reached the door and knocked. The door was answered by Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi frowned when he saw Imayoshi.

  
“Who’s that Kiyoshi?” he heard Hanamiya from the back.

  
Kiyoshi continued to frown at Imayoshi but then he noticed the panic that was on the man’s face. He was sweating for one thing and second he had a cut on the side of his face.

“It’s Imayoshi.” He heard Hanamiya groan.

  
“Do you want me to let him in?”

  
“No.” was the quick response.

  
“C’mon Makoto let me in. I need to talk to you.” Imayoshi tried speaking but Kiyoshi shoved him away.

  
“No you don’t now goodbye.”

  
A slam to the face was the only Imayoshi got.

  
Imayoshi grimaced, “Time to find Sakurai I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =(
> 
> Next chapter will be better.


	28. The giant and emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to make Akashi and Murasakibara a little close because I fucking love them two. One of my favorite otps so please don't hate me. It's nothing too serious :P

“Are you Maki-chan?”

  
A girl with medium black hair blushed, “Y-yes!” she yelped, “You must be Himuro?”

  
“Yes. Nice to meet you.”

  
Tatsuya brought his hand from his pocket and held it out. The girl nervously shook his hand. Tatsuya gave her a reassuring smile.

  
Tatsuya was undercover. He was getting information for Momoi. Riko has complained that she thinks someone was spying on her. Momoi did some detective work and found the name Yukio Maki. She confronted the girl but she acted like she didn’t know what Momoi was talking about. Momoi asked Tatsuya if he could help and he accepted. The only information that he got about the girl was that Riko knew her back in high school. The girl was in her class and would always stare at her. Riko didn’t think much about it until she felt like she was being followed.

  
After a little more research they found out she was related to Yukio Kasamatsu. Strangely they didn’t stay together when they were young. Momoi went and asked the captain did he know anything about his sister behavior. He answered that she did have a crush on a girl across the street from them. She was obsessed that she took pictures of her whenever the girl blinds were open. The information creeped Riko out but Momoi took it like it was nothing.

  
It was a blind date. The girl had an account on a dating site so Momoi made a fake account to lure her into the date and she fell for it. She agreed for a date to see who the real person was. Momoi didn’t think that she would accept it so easy so she needed at a plan. She knew if she got any of the GoM they would blab about it or it would slip out accidently. She knew Tatsuya wouldn’t say a word, with his poker face they should be ok.

  
Tatsuya looks at the girl and she seems nice, but you should never judge a book by its cover.

  
“So you’re not used to the blind date thing, huh?” he asked propping his elbow on the table to lean on.

  
She brushed her bangs away, “Yes. I thought you would be some old man. Your name sounds old.” She giggled.

  
Tatsuya felt his eye twitch.

  
_Old?_

  
Tatsuya chuckled, “Don’t say that or I’ll feel old.”

  
“Oh don’t feel old Himuro. It was only a joke.”

  
_It better had been a joke._

  
“Would you mind if I asked you something?”

  
“N-not at all.” She blushed.

  
_What is her problem?_

  
“What do you prefer, boys or girls?”

  
Maki blush darkened. She looked down at her feet before twirling a strand of her hair, “Well I’ve mostly been interested in girls but I want to try dating guys too. The reason is that my brother thinks it’s weird to date the same gender.”

  
Tatsuya eye did twitch.

  
_That bastard thinks it’s weird?! He was the one who was in love with Kise._

  
He chuckled, “Correct me if I’m mistaken but does your brother so happen to be Yukio Kasamatsu?”

  
Maki eyes lit up, “Yes! Yes he is. How do you know him?”

  
_It seems as if she is very positive about her brother._

  
“He’s a much known captain y’know, the very best if I may say so myself.”

  
She laughed, “Yeah that’s my brother. He sometimes seems like a boulder that’s hard to move but he’s very nice.” She blushed.

  
“That’s nice, how about we play 21 questions?”

  
“O-ok sure.”

  
A waiter came by and took their orders before leaving.

  
“You go first.”

  
“Um… Ok. What do you prefer?”

  
“Bo- Girls!”

  
_Dammit Tatsuya you almost blew your cover._

  
“It’s ok if you prefer both.”

  
Tatsuya nodded, “Thank you for your consideration.”

  
“No problem.”

  
The waiter came back with their food, sitting it on the table before bowing and leaving.

  
“Mmm, your food looks delicious Himuro.”

  
Tatsuya smiled, “So does yours, but let’s eat first.”

 

* * *

 

  
Murasakibara woke up groggy.

  
“I knew I shouldn’t have napped.”

  
Murasakibara removed himself from the sheets and stumbled over to the window. He opened the blinds to the dim afternoon sun.

  
“Muro-chin still isn’t back.” He pouted.

  
He stared out the window for a while, enjoying the view. Even though the sun was blinding him a little it didn’t bother him. Murasakibara was far in thought to let a little a sun disrupt him from being at ease. This would have been a perfect time to eat something sour. He didn’t know why but he felt it, maybe he was in a sour mood. That was a yes so far.

  
Then he frowned.

  
The more he stared at the view the angrier he got. It was getting hard for him to enjoy it but all he could do was think about Tatsuya. The sun was glowing as it was preparing to set. In a few hours it would be nighttime. Murasakibara could not sleep knowing that Tatsuya was gone. If Kagami didn’t know where Tatsuya went who else would. It frustrated Murasakibara more than anything.

  
He felt his heart sting.

  
What if Tatsuya was out there in an alley getting attacked by a bunch of thugs. Or he was kidnapped and sold into the sex trade. It was so many things that could be happening to Tatsuya right now. Murasakibara shook his head. He couldn’t let these fallacious thoughts overcome him. He needed to get out of this hotel. Murasakibara grabbed his jacket and wallet and headed out the door.

  
He really needed something sweet. The thought of something sour left his mind immediately. He didn’t know any candy shops that were in this area but he might as well stroll about to find one. He walked down a path that had sakura trees on each side blowing in the wind. The grass around it was a bright green but it went great with the atmosphere. Murasakibara thought this would be a good walk with Tatsuya that is if he ever returns.

  
Murasakibara stopped in his tracks. He had to stop thinking like this. If he kept at it these thoughts might actually happened. He continued the walk down the path until he noticed that he was lost. The giant pouted. This isn’t the first time he’s gotten lost before. He wasn’t afraid because I mean look at him. Only a fool would be stupid enough to approach Murasakibara. Akashi had always told him to pay attention to where he was going. That went through one ear and out the other.

  
Speaking of the red head there he was standing beside a limo. He was talking to somebody but Murasakibara couldn’t quite see who it was. It looked serious just by staring. Murasakibara knew he would be seen just from standing out in the open and also by his height. He walked over by some bushes and crouched down. This was totally out of his character but he got it from Tatsuya. He was as nosey as ever. He moved some of the branches out of the way to see what was going on. From Akashi’s facial expression it didn’t look good. He was frowning deeply. It wasn’t normal for Akashi to look like this. He always was composed but right now he looked like he had no control over the situation. Murasakibara wanted to go over and defend Akashi but knew this wasn’t any of his business.

  
He turned his head to the side to try and hear what was going on. He heard an older man talking. It almost sounded like Akashi, the same subtle and commanding voice but only a little deeper. The voice sounded familiar to Murasakibara but he wasn’t sure.

  
“Do you understand what’s going to happen if you don’t correct your actions?”

  
Akashi exhaled a shaky breath, “But father…”

  
“There will be no excuses. I will not let you ruin our family business because you want to be defiant and go off and date a male. Do you really think there is an exception for gay people in this industry? Well, tell me. Do you?”

  
_So this is Aka-chin dad. He sounds harsher than he did a few years ago._

  
“Of course there isn’t but I won’t let that stop me from loving whoever I want.” Akashi said voice rising.

  
His father chuckled, “Yes love is very powerful. I know it from my experience with your mom, but that left a long time ago when she passed away. The money and the power is what got me over it. You should give up on this relationship you have with that boy. If you do you will get something way better than love.”

  
“You want me give up on who I love just for some stupid money?”

  
“That is exactly what I’m saying. What else could there, Seijurou?” He sighed, “I can’t believe your mother gave birth to such a disgrace like you. You are supposed to be ruling the world but all I get out of you is nothing. If you won’t cut this thing off I will have no choice but to do it myself. You better make up your mind before it’s too late.”

  
He heard the car starting up, “Wait, what are you saying?”

  
There was no answer from the man but Akashi kept at it, “I swear to god if you do something to Kouki I’ll- I’ll”

  
“You’ll do what?” silence, “That’s what I thought. Driver take me back to my mansion. I’m tired of talking to this person who is my so called son.” With that the limo drove off down the road into the sunset.

  
Murasakibara looked up from over the bushes to see Akashi staring down at the ground. Murasakibara could tell Akashi was upset. Just from the way he was standing you could tell he was beyond furious. Murasakibara stood up from behind the bushes and made his way over to the red head.

  
Before he could get any closer Akashi spoked, “You heard all that didn’t you, Atsushi?” Akashi asked his head hanging between his shoulders.

  
Murasakibara placed a hand on Akashi’s shoulder, “Aka-chin are you ok?”

  
Akashi tensed up at the touch but relaxed immediately, “Yeah.” his voice cracked “I just need time to process a few things.”

  
Murasakibara wasn’t very good at comfort. He has never been in a situation when he had to do a thing like that and this was Akashi Seijurou we’re talking about. It was very rare to ever see Akashi down in the dumps. He was always composed and demanding that you wouldn’t have no choice but to obey him. Murasakibara tried to think of a way he could comfort Akashi.

  
He brought his arm around Akashi’s shoulder and rubbed his arm. He could feel Akashi trembling under his touch. He squeezed the smaller closer to his body. Akashi brought a hand to his face to cover the fresh tears that were streaming down his face. Murasakibara panicked. Now that Akashi was crying he had to do something else. Murasakibara sighed before pulling Akashi into a hug. Akashi was startled at the sudden action but ignored it as he let his tears fall from his face. Murasakibara squeezed Akashi tighter hopeful to stop him from crying but to also let him know he was there for him.

  
Murasakibara and Akashi always had a close relationship even if they didn’t share the same similarities. Ever since Teiko Akashi would always watch over the giant like he was some child which wasn’t an understatement. Akashi would always tell Murasakibara what was right from wrong all the time. Of course the giant would listen because I mean it’s the emperor who was talking to you and also because he admired Akashi.

  
Murasakibara squeezed Akashi to his body that the boy ended up sobbing into his shirt. Akashi gripped the fabric of the shirt, wrinkling it with his blunt nails. Murasakibara rubbed his back feeling him tremble violently. This was the first time Murasakibara has ever seen Akashi break down like this. He probably was the first to witness something like this. That must have meant something. Akashi trusted Murasakibara this much that he even cried in the man chest.

  
“…why?” he heard Akashi murmur.

  
Murasakibara was silent. He didn’t know if he should respond or not.

  
“Why can’t he accept me… for who I am?”

  
_I have to say something._

  
“I don’t know what to do anymore, Atsushi.”

  
_He obviously wants you to respond._

  
“It can only get better Aka-chin.”

  
Akashi sniffled before looking up at the giant, “You must not know who my father is?”

  
“I know him very well but…” he patted down some of red strands of hair “your father will only need time. He can’t run that business without you.”

  
Akashi looked at the giant in awe, “You’re right, without me he’s nothing.” Akashi moved from the giant grasp, “Thank you, Atsushi.” He then looked at Murasakibara shirt, “Um… sorry about your shirt by the way. I could buy you another one.”

  
“It’s ok Aka-chin, but you could buy me some candy while we’re already out.”

  
Akashi smiled, “Of course. I know a place that sells your favorite pockys.”

 

* * *

 

  
“Himuro-kun you are hilarious!” Maki laughed.

  
Tatsuya blinked, “Himuro-kun?”

  
She blushed, “Well I guess I’m warming up to you so I decided to add –kun to the end. Atleast it wasn’t –chan.”

  
“Well that’s true.”

  
Maki looked behind Himuro, “Oh my god look at that guy he’s huge.”

  
Tatsuya smiled before turning around to find purple eyes looking in his direction. He quickly turned around ducking down almost hitting his head on the table.

  
_Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Was that Atsushi? Of course it was how many people do you see with purple fucking hair? Oh my god I hope he didn’t see me._

  
“Himuro-kun what’s wrong?”

  
Tatsuya had to stay put. If he gave anything away Atsushi would already be approaching the table. If Atsushi did approach the table it would blow his cover. Then Momoi and Riko would be mad at him but mostly Momoi.

  
_Wait did I also see red hair?_

  
\---

“Aka-chin is that Muro-chin?”

  
Akashi looked up at the giant and over to where he was pointing, “Atsushi it is not nice to point, but it does look like him.”

“Why is he sitting with a girl?” the giant asked anger rushing through his body.

  
Akashi noticed this and placed his hand over Murasakibara arm, “Maybe something important came up.”

  
“He didn’t tell me.”

  
“It obviously was important to him so he couldn’t tell you. It probably had something to do with his family.”

  
Murasakibara huffed, “Well if you say so.”

  
“My word is absolute as always.”

  
\---

  
“Are they gone?”

 

Maki blinked, “Who?”

  
“The guy with purple hair?”

  
“Oh… um yes. They just left with a lot of candy.”

  
Tatsuya snickered. _Yup, that sounds like my Atsushi._

  
“Himuro-kun are you ok?”

  
Tatsuya sat up, “Yes, I’m ok. We should be leaving.”

  
“Oh yes. It was nice meeting you.”

  
“You too.”

  
They both stood and shook hands. Tatsuya paid for the bill. They made it out of the restaurant and out to the pavement.

  
“I’ll see you later.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
They parted ways. On the walk back Tatsuya was shaking like crazy. It wasn’t the weather but it was because of Atsushi. Atsushi had clearly seen him with another girl and he knew that angered the giant. There was no doubt about it. Tatsuya has been used to the giant possessive behavior. He just didn’t know how it would all go down once he got back to the hotel. He sighed defeated, “I am the worst boyfriend ever.”

  
Tatsuya made it to his floor. He walked agonizingly slow to the door. He really didn’t want to deal with this. He unlocked the door and walked in and to his surprise Murasakibara wasn’t in there. He turned on the lights. The room was empty and quiet.

  
“Maybe he went with Akashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know what my people think, ok? 
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and answer your questions.
> 
> Yes there will be angst.
> 
> instagram : uranuscherry


	29. A Modeling Contest, cool I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> for a few days I won't be able to type because my left hand if fucking killing me right now. I'm going to take a break because I can't type with one hand so yeah. I barely got done with this. I had 2 stories to update. 
> 
> but whatever.
> 
> I GOT A QUESTION?
> 
> What happened to all the comments I usually get. you guys died on me or something? I don't get any of my positive comments no more and I keep an extra eye on those negative but still helpful comments. I'm getting worried now, because how am I supposed to know if you don't like what add. I can't read minds. (i wish thought)
> 
> without further ado , your chapter your highness.

“Takao-kun don’t you think that’s enough toppings?”

  
Takao ignored Kuroko as he continued to throw various toppings onto the bowl of ice cream. Takao asked Kuroko to go with him to get ice cream at a little café because Kise wasn’t feeling well. The café served almost everything. It went from ice cream to five star meals to coffee to American food. Takao always visited this place back in high school. He thought Kuroko would like it because they served vanilla shakes. He didn’t know how the shakes tasted at Maji but he was 100% sure they were better here.

  
Kuroko declined at first because he didn’t like the idea of being Takao’s third option. Takao was going to ask Himuro but he wouldn’t open his door. Takao three best friends from favorite to least were Kise, Himuro, and Kuroko. By least he didn’t mean he hated them but it was just that they were a little… boring. Kuroko reluctantly accepted because he himself didn’t have anything to do since Kagami was out with Aomine. _(Surprise, surprise)_ They were both out playing basketball at the court that the hotel provided.

  
Takao knew Kuroko would go regardless.

  
“Huh? I can’t hear you over all these flavors.” Takao responded not even glancing at Kuroko.

  
Kuroko continued to sip on his vanilla shake. He went to go sit at one of the tables by the window. He waited patiently for Takao to finish sprinkle every topping there was on his ice cream. Once Takao was done he plopped down in the chair with a sigh before digging in. Kuroko watched in disgust as Takao gobbled down the dairy treat. There were sprinkles speckled all over his mouth, and ice cream dripping off his lip onto the table.

  
“Takao-kun slow down or you will choke.”

  
Takao paused, “No I won’t. I have no gag reflex.”

  
Kuroko eyes widened at the boy choice of words which made Takao burst into laughter, “Oh my god that facial expression is priceless.”

  
“You are serious aren’t you, Takao-kun?”

  
“Yes I am very serious. I am very good at giving blow-“

  
“I bet Midorima-kun is very proud but I don’t care to hear more. Just continue to eat your ice cream Takao-kun.”

  
Takao shrugged before doing so. Kuroko sighed. Even though he was disgusted by Takao’s behavior he was actually having a good time. It wasn’t often that Kuroko went out with friends. He guessed it was because he was so… boring. A few times back in high school he has been called boring person. It didn’t bother him until it happened ever so often. He would try to ignore it but the words somehow seep to his brain. It was bad enough that one of his own teammates called him boring.

  
“Kuroko is that you?!”

  
Kuroko turned around to the shrill voice and was speechless as he watched the energetic figure jogged toward him. Out of all the people in the world he would never picture seeing him again.

  
“Oh my god it’s been centuries since we see each other.”

  
Kuroko chuckled, “It’s only been a two years since then, Hayama-kun.”

  
The boy with blonde hair smiled brightly showing his snag tooth, “I know that but it’s a surprise seeing you.”

  
Hayama was one of Kuroko’s best of friends. Kuroko didn’t know how it happened but he and Hayama became very close. It was at a party for the third-years that were leaving. It was a lot of sniffling and crying but there were some farewells and good lucks. Hayama was entirely too intoxicated and ended up tripping over his feet and fell on Kuroko. Hayama got up and apologized but his apologizes were left for deaf ears to hear. Kuroko was highly upset about it because his vanilla shake was knocked out of his hands from the impact.

  
At first Hayama didn’t think of any of it because it was a vanilla shake but that was where he was wrong. Hayama decided he would take Kuroko back to Maji to get him another one. Kuroko accepted the invitation and with that they became friends. Even though Kuroko was still upset with the situation he couldn’t help but bond with the blonde.

  
Hayama looked over at Takao, “Takao you must be a skilled cock-sucker?”

  
Takao choked a sprinkle before clearing his throat, “You know it!”

  
The two burst into laughter attracting attention in the little place. Kuroko was glad he was invisible. He couldn’t stand this embarrassment.

  
“HAYAMA YOU DUMB ASS!”

  
The blonde was abruptly yanked back with so much force he stumbled back and fell on his butt. Another blonde came and smacked Hayama on the back of the head.

  
“Why the hell do you have to be so damn loud, huh?” the guy asked.

  
“Kiyoshi-boo why!~~” Hayama whined.

  
Miyaji Kiyoshi.

  
Kuroko remembered him very vividly. Their match against Shutoku High was something he would never forget. Everyone played with all of their heart that even the crowd could feel the intensity rubbing off. Miyaji was one of the good players out there beside Takao and Midorima.

  
“Shut up will you? Now get up.” Miyaji demanded with a scowl.

  
“But you’re the one who pulled me down.” Hayama said getting up and wiping the back of his skinny jeans.

  
Miyaji turned to where he was hearing the smacking sounds, “Takao slow down sheesh.”

  
“Stop complaining you jerk.”

  
Miyaji glared at the raven, “Watch your mouth Takao.”

  
“Oh please” Takao said waving his spoon around, “You are a jerk. I mean what kind of guy pushes down his boyfriend? Hmm?”

  
“Takao how did you know we were dating?” Hayama asked beaming while grabbing hold of Miyaji arm.

  
“It’s very obvious, Hayama-kun.” Kuroko broke in, irritated at being forgotten.

  
Miyaji yelped on surprise, “Kuroko? Damn dude at least give a warning. How long have you been sitting there?”

  
“The whole time.” Kuroko said taking a sip of his vanilla shake.

  
“Kiyoshi-boo can we stay and sit with Kuroko and Takao.” Hayama asked with puppy eyes.

  
Miyaji frowned, “No. You know we have to be somewhere.”

  
“I know but the signups shouldn’t close so early.”

  
Takao blinked before patting the table, “How about you guys sit and tell us about these signups?

  
Hayama smiled before pulling a chair from the table and sitting down. Miyaji sighed defeated before pulling a chair as well. Kuroko watched as Hayama happily bounced in his seat looking over at his boyfriend. Miyaji groaned, “What?”

  
“Tell them.”

  
“You tell them.”

  
“Ok.”

  
Miyaji rolled his eyes before leaning onto the table.

  
“You guys know Kise Ryouta, right?”

  
Kuroko noticed how Takao tensed up at the mention of Kise.

  
“Yes, Kise-kun is a good friend of me and Takao-kun.”

  
Hayama smiled, “Ok so there’s this contest being held by his manager, Kasamatsu Yukio and-“

  
“You mean he’s Kise manager?!” Takao broke in.

  
“Of course he would be. Kise flocked over that guy all through high school until he left.” Miyaji also broke in.

  
“As I was saying the contest is being held this afternoon and I’m going to be in it. It is going to be a modeling contest of course and whoever struts their stuff the best wins $500 and also an autograph from Kise Ryouta. There are going to be like lots of other people there but who cares I’m definitely going to steal the show. Isn’t that right Kiyoshi-boo~~?” Hayama said blowing kisses at Miyaji.

  
Miyaji grunted, “You can’t say you’ll win dumbass.”

  
“Hold on, hold on. Let me get some straight… you are trying out? Why would you need $500 and an autograph from Kise when you can get that anytime?” Takao asked frowning.

  
“Because I can. I also want to show Kiyoshi I am more than just eye candy.” Hayama said glancing at Miyaji.

  
“Is Kise-kun going to be there?” Kuroko asked sipping his vanilla shake.

  
“He should. It wouldn’t be any use being there and winning if you didn’t get the autograph. I hope to see Kise because it has been years since we last seen him.”

  
Takao scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Well we will just have to wait and find out.”

  
“Don’t tell me you’re entering that stupid thing?” Miyaji asked annoyance written on his face.

  
Takao rolled his eyes, “Why not? I’m not going there to win anyways. I just wanna get drunk and have fun.”

  
Miyaji sat up, “Oh nooo. If there is going to be alcohol then Hayama is not going.”

  
Takao tsked, “Why can’t he? A little alcohol won’t hurt.”

  
“Yeah a little alcohol won’t hurt.” Hayama said mockingly.

  
“Yes a little would. You and alcohol does not mix well.”

  
“You’re no fun.”

  
Kuroko blinked when he didn’t receive anything when he sucked into the straw; taking the lid off of the cup he frowned. Takao noticed this _(because of his hawk eye, bless his heart)_ and looked back at the couple in front of him. An evil smile played on his face.

  
“Well y’know what will work?”

  
“What?” Hayama asked pouting.

  
“If Kuroko came along.”

  
Kuroko blinked once again heavily confused. Everyone brought their attention to Takao waiting expectantly for what he had to say.

  
Takao evil smile widened, “Kuroko is not a big drinker so… he could be our supervisor of some sort.”

  
“That doesn’t make any sense. You haven’t even asked the guy if he wants to do this anyways.”

  
Takao glanced at Kuroko, “Of course he wants to do this. Kuroko is cool with anything.”

  
“Takao-kun.”

  
Takao laughed nervously, “Hm?”

  
“I will accompany you and Hayama-kun and possibly Miyaji-kun on this event but on one condition. You have to go buy me another vanilla shake.”

  
Hayama cheered, “Yay Tetsuya is joining us!”

  
“Please don’t call me that Hayama-kun.”

  
“Aww why not? It is so cute!”

  
“STOP YELLING!”

*******

  
Takao came back moments later with a vanilla shake and three coffees; one for him and the other two for Miyaji and Hayama. Setting everything down on the table he pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was 2 o’clock.

  
“When does this contest start anyways?”

  
Hayama sipped his coffee, “At five-thirty. After we finish up here we’re going to head there at four so we can already be registered.”

  
Takao nodded, “So where are you guys staying? I thought you both lived in Kyoto.”

  
“We do. We’re just staying at a hotel here in Tokyo for a break.”

  
Kuroko sipped, “Is it **Hotel Loves**?”

  
“Yeah… how’d you know?” Miyaji asked cocking an eyebrow.

  
Takao rolled his eyes, “Anybody who comes to Tokyo will most definitely come to that hotel. It’s one of the best plus we’re staying there.”

  
“And by “we” who do you mean?”

  
“Oh well there’s Kuroko and Kagami, me and Midorima, Aomine and Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara, Kiyoshi and Hana-“

  
“I heard enough. Hayama better get started putting everything back we’re going back home.”

  
Hayama whined, “Whyyy? I wanna meet all my friends.”

  
“Why would you want to do that when this is supposed to be a break?”

  
“Because I haven’t seen them in years. I also really want to see Akashi-sama.”

  
Miyaji frowned, “Why are you calling him ‘sama’?”

  
Hayama groaned, “Why are you asking so many damn questions? You know what don’t answer that.”

  
Takao and Kuroko snickered at the couple in front of them.

  
“But whatever, after the contest we’re all going to eat dinner together. I’m gonna invite everyone.”

  
Kuroko giggled, “That might not be a good idea.”

  
“Why not? The rainbows can’t eat together or something?”

  
“That is exactly why.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“We all went to eat one time at the hotel and a big food fight broke out between Aomine and Kagami. Some of the people who were sitting around us got hit by food. It was so crazy the executive chef came out and kicked us all out.

  
“I think we’re banned from eating in the dining room.”

  
“Tragic.” Miyaji said shaking his head.

  
“FUN! I would kill to get into a food fight like that.” Hayama was grinning now, “We are definitely going to eat tonight.”

  
“Let’s finish this coffee first.”

*******

  
“Fuck!” Hanamiya hissed.

  
Kiyoshi chuckled, “It’s just a massage.”

  
“The best fucking massage I ever had.” Hanamiya moaned loudly when Kiyoshi dug his knuckles into his shoulder blades.

  
“Anyone would think we’re having sex right now.”

  
“Let them. I don’t give a fuck.”

  
“That I know very well.”

  
Kiyoshi continued to rub his huge hands over the pale skin. Hanamiya skin was undoubtedly soft. From afar you would think Hanamiya didn’t care about his skin but you would be surprised when you meet him. Hanamiya had dozens of products in his bathroom that were for skin care. Some were hair products but most were some lotions that came from America that Kiyoshi couldn’t pronounce.

  
Hanamiya took great care of his hair. It was silky black and soft but when night fall his hair turned a dark blue.

  
Hanamiya was very attractive whenever he wasn’t swearing or trying to break someone’s other knee. If you really got to know him you would think you were talking to an old lady. Hanamiya liked reading poems and romance novels. He loved to watch sunsets and sunrises. He even had a pet kitten back home.

  
Kiyoshi almost had a heart attack when Hanamiya shouted to him to stop the car. Hanamiya ‘bout near kicked the door open to get out of the car. Kiyoshi watched as Hanamiya walked cautiously toward the kitten. Surprisingly the kitten didn’t scratch Hanamiya when he got closer. Someone behind Kiyoshi beeped their horn and Kiyoshi almost regretted stopping the car. Hanamiya threw curses and threats at the person within seconds. The beeping had stopped of course. Hanamiya had gotten the kitten to jump into his arms before hopping back the car.

  
Kiyoshi smiled at the memory.

  
“What the hell are you smiling about back there?”

  
Kiyoshi blinked, “How did you know I was smiling?”

  
“Because I can somehow sense when you’re happy.” He scoffed, “It’s disgusting. Is it because you’re pleasing me with this amazing massage?”

  
“Yes and no.”

  
Hanamiya hummed.

  
A knock at the door was heard.

  
“Don’t answer it.” Hanamiya mumbled.

  
“What if it’s someone important?”

  
“Don’t. Give. A. Fuck.”

  
Kiyoshi sighed, “Hanamiya.”

  
“Kiyoshi.”

They sat in silence until another knock was heard.

  
“I’m getting up.”

  
“Nooo.” Hanamiya whined.  
…

  
“Cute.”

  
“SHUT UP!”

  
Kiyoshi chuckled as he made his way to the door; opening the door to someone he was not expecting this.

  
“Kiyo-chan, Heyyyy!” the boy hugged Kiyoshi tightly around his waist.

  
Kiyoshi blinked confusingly, “Uh… hey Hara.” He patted the boy on his back, “I see you cut your hair.”

  
“Of course I did.” He said letting go of Kiyoshi and walking into the room, “I had to cut it because Seto kept complaining about how he couldn’t see my eyes.”

  
Kiyoshi shut the door before making his way to sit on the bed.

  
“Hana-chan didn’t say hey to me.”

  
Hanamiya kept his face down into the sheets, “Hanamiya you’re going to suffocate.” Kiyoshi warned.

  
“Let me die then.”

  
Hara laughed, “C’mon Hana-chan, I have something very important to tell you.”

  
Hanamiya grumbled something but kept his head down.

  
He had no idea why Hara was there but it would have to take a lot to convince him that it was important. Hanamiya knew Hara being there was not good at all. Whenever Hara was around he always brought something like bad luck with him. One time he almost killed Hanamiya at practice when he came in with a lightsaber from some Star Wars movie. He came into the locker room swinging it around and whacked Hanamiya right at his temple.

  
Hanamiya was unconscious for an hour in the nurse’s office before waking up and going on a manhunt for Hara. Once he found the plum head he released hell. Hara and Hanamiya both got suspended for fighting which was kind of one-sided. Hara ended up getting a black eye, busted lip, and some of his hair ripped out.  
Hanamiya wasn’t going to lie. Just by thinking about it made his mouth water.

  
“Hana-chan, do you want to see my hair cut?”

  
“No.” he mumbled.

  
“Kiyo-chan help me.”

  
Kiyoshi scratched the back of his neck, “Maybe if we lift him he’ll-“

  
“I swear if you guys touch me I’m go-“

  
Hara poked his index finger into the small of Hanamiya’s back. Hara was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

  
Hara was known for being a daredevil. God bless his soul.

  
Hanamiya made a noise similar to a growl.

  
“Hara I don’t think you should have done that.”

  
Hanamiya lifted his naked torso off the bed before lunging at Hara. They both rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Hanamiya straddled Hara lap. He grabbed the lavender colored hair, pulling Hara up before slamming him back down repeatedly. Hara struggled to get his hands up because Hanamiya was also on top of his arms. He tried wriggling out of the hold but nothing worked.

  
Kiyoshi who was watching the whole display decided to get Hanamiya off of Hara, getting off the bed he hoisted Hanamiya up but he wouldn’t let go of Hara’s hair. Since Hara arms were free he punched Hanamiya in the stomach multiple times. Hanamiya took the first three until it really started hurting. He let go but once Kiyoshi lifted him a little higher he kicked Hara in the face.

  
Hara wailed while falling back on the carpet holding his nose.

  
“You fucking bastard! You kicked me right on the bridge.”

  
“You’re damn right I kicked you.” He said as Kiyoshi let him go, “You know what… I’ll kick you again.”

  
Hanamiya went to kick Hara again but Hara caught him by his foot and shoved him back. Hanamiya fell on his ass. He didn’t have time to react before Hara was all over him. They were both swinging at each other. Each time one missed the other landed. Kiyoshi watched in silence as they both fought. He knew if he interfered he would most likely get hit.

  
They both stopped when they started to get tired.

  
That’s when the crying started.

  
Kiyoshi couldn’t believe his ears. Were they actually crying?

  
“Hana-chan I’m sorry but you did it! Why you had to jump me?!” Hara was sobbing now.

  
Hanamiya wiped his eyes frantically, “I told you not to touch me! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DONE ASSHOLE?”

  
“I’m sorry. Can we just hug?”

  
“No.” Hanamiya refused.

  
Hara ignored Hanamiya and hugged him anyways.

  
“Get off of me and also tell me why you’re here.” Hanamiya said pushing Hara off of me.

  
Hara grinned, his eyes sparkling, “I wanted to let you know that I signed you up for a modeling contest that is this afternoon.”

  
Hanamiya felt rage boiling in him again.

  
“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Hayama and Miyaji. they're like my favorite otp right now besides akafuri. They are so cute bruhh. I'm still trying to find out who makes the better seme. 
> 
> Hara is one my favorite characters from Kirisaki Daiichi besides Hanamiya and Furuhashi. I bet you're thinking whats so interesting about Furuhashi? Well to be honest I have no idea. 
> 
> Just have to wait till the time comes. :P
> 
> also your baby kise will ok in the next chapter. Aomine I still don't know.


	30. Please Don't Hurt Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. Aomine found out. 
> 
> I have no idea to do after this chapter. I'm thinking about ending this fic at 50 but who knows. There is a hint of AoKaga. I couldn't help myself. Aomine and Kagami are just UGHHHHH. 
> 
> yes Imayoshi is a rapist. I'm sorry for everyone who thought Imayoshi coming in the story would be a good thing but nahh. It wouldn't gone happen. 
> 
> ALSO.
> 
> I go back to school on Monday. 
> 
> FUCKKKKKKK
> 
> This is the second semester so yeah teachers are going to be up my ass with this new year shit and new year rules. But I will fight till the end. Because I love fanfiction. 
> 
> blah. blah. blah.
> 
> and also sorry if this is a little fast paced. 
> 
> ALSOOOO. have a safe new years.  
> Enjoy :D

“Are you girls done with him?”

  
The two makeup artists backed up to admire their work. Kise was looking stunningly beautiful. (not like he would ever look less) He looked way better than when he first walked in. He looked terribly pale and his eyes looked dead as if he hasn’t slept in days. Kasamatsu didn’t notice at all which kind of angered Kise. He wanted his senpai to freaking notice his despair but leave it to his oblivious senpai to not know a thing.

  
He was a little better after a few days of gathering himself and also avoiding Aomine. He really didn’t want to see Aomine face or he would break down crying and accidently tell him about Imayoshi. He needed a right place and time in order to do that, but he’s not worried. (not yet though)

  
What he didn’t understand was why Aomine was acting so strange. Whenever he was in hiding and saw Aomine walking down the hall and that “Ryu” guy so happen to be in there too he would get all flustered. Kise could tell something was wrong but didn’t have the time to stay.

  
“He’s finished Mr. Kasamatsu-san. Call us if there is a problem.” The girls left the room before bowing.

  
Kise looked at the mirror to see how he looked and almost smiled. He pulled off one of his fake smiles he always share with fans.

  
“Kise are you feeling alright? I can tell you’re fake-smiling.”

  
Kise dropped the act before sighing, “I’m stressed.”

  
Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, “About?”

  
“Aomine.”

  
He could hear his senpai roll his eyes, “What did he do this time?”

  
Kise turned toward Kasamatsu, “Why are you saying it like we’ve been over this a thousand times, senpai~” he whined.

  
“Y’know I liked it better when you were stressed and not whining like a baby, but at least I know you’re ok for now.”

  
Kise pulled a weak smile, “Yeah.”

  
“Are you excited?”

  
“Sorta.”

  
“I don’t know what that means, Kise.”

  
Kise groaned, “I’m not really sure, senpai. It is great to see other people do something I enjoy, but I guess I’m not feeling it today.”

  
Kasamatsu sighed, “Well you better put on your happy face because everyone is expecting the Kise Ryouta. They didn’t signup just to find out you were a no-show so get your ass up, smile, and make everybody happy.”

*******

  
“Are you going?” Kagami asked as he sat on the bench.

  
Aomine cocked an eyebrow, “Going where?”

  
“Y’know that contest.”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  
Kagami turned toward Aomine like he said the dumbest thing in the world, “You mean to tell me Kise didn’t tell you anything?”

  
Aomine shrugged, “Well I haven’t seen Kise lately.”

  
“Doesn’t that worry you?”

  
“Not really.” Aomine said nonchalantly.

  
Kagami blinked, “Wait, so you mean that you and Kise haven’t even slept in the same bed?”

  
“Yeah.” Aomine said slowly.

  
“That’s weird.”

  
Aomine took a sip from his water bottle, “I just thought he was going through another phase or something.”

  
“You are a terrible boyfriend.”

  
Aomine groaned, “I don’t need you lecturing me about my relationship.”

  
“I’m just saying man, that’s not healthy.”

  
“Thanks for caring, Kagami.” He said with sarcasm.

  
They sat in silence for a bit before Kagami spoke up, “I gotta go.”

  
Aomine blinked, “For what?”

  
“Kuroko is attending that stupid thing and he wants me to be with him when Takao gets drunk.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“See look.” Kagami brought his phone from his pocket before showing Aomine the text message.

  
Aomine smiled, “Seems as if Tetsu has you whipped.”

  
Kagami got flustered, “Shut up asshole.”

  
Aomine snickered, “Well you go have fun then.”

  
“You’re not coming.”

  
“Why should I?”

  
“Because your boyfriend is hosting the thing. Don’t you think you should be supportive?”

  
Aomine frowned, “Kise is always confident with his work so… I guess no?”

  
“You’re terrible.”

  
“What is it anyways? A party or something?”

  
“It’s some modeling contest Kise is hosting for people to compete in. Whoever does the best will win $500 and an autograph from Kise.”

  
Aomine nodded, “Sounds like bullshit but I’ll go anyways.”

  
“We should probably be going now. It’s 4:20.”

  
“Ok.”

*******

  
“You did what?!”

  
Aomine gritted his teeth, “Kagami could you please shut your shit for a sec? Damn you’re so loud!”

  
Kagami looked around for a second before leaning in whispering, “Dude Kise is going to kill you when he finds out.”

  
Aomine regretted this so much.

  
He knew he shouldn’t have told Kagami anything. Aomine couldn’t keep it in about his little dream about Ryu so why not tell it to somebody you could trust, well that didn’t turn out well. Kagami was as loud as Kise whenever you told him a secret.

  
“What are you going to do?”

  
Aomine frowned, “I have no idea.”

  
“Did you… y’know clean it up?” Kagami asked getting flustered.

  
Aomine would have punched Kagami in the face if he wasn’t so stupid.

  
“Kagami that was days ago.”

  
“Well that’s good.”

  
Kagami and Aomine made their way to the building where the contest was held. There was big sign that hung up that said, _**“Kise Ryouta’s Modeling Contest!”**_

  
At the entrance there was bouncer with a line of people in front of him. The line stretched out to another street.

  
“It’s like we’re at an IPhone release!” Kagami exclaimed.

  
Aomine groaned, “I am not waiting in this line. May be if we tell the bouncer we know Kise he’ll let us in.”

  
“You idiot, everyone knows Kise. He’ll never believe us.”

  
“Good thing I’m Kise boyfriend.” Aomine said walking past the people in the line.

  
Kagami stopped him before he could get any farther, “You idiot, he definitely won’t believe you if you told him that. You know how many people who claim they go with Kise?”

  
Aomine glared at Kagami, “Well guess what, I’m Aomine fucking Daiki and I am currently dating Kise Ryouta.”

  
“Oh well come on in sir.” Kagami said with sarcasm, “Yeah right. I’m Kagami Taiga and I’m dating Kuroko Tetsuya, but does anyone care? Hell no.”

  
Aomine sighed, “You’re making this very hard, Bakagami.”

  
“Stop fucking calling me that!”

  
“Well stop being an idiot!”

  
Both aces glared at each other ready to fight until they noticed the line disappeared.

  
“Wait, where did everyone go?” Kagami turned around to look down the street.

  
“Ghosts?”

  
“You really are stupid, huh?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Kagami, Aomine?”

  
Aomine and Kagami turned to where voice came from and saw Takao. Takao was standing in the entrance of the door holding a beer.

  
“Takao?”

  
“Why in the hell are you guys yelling out here? I can hear you in there.” Takao smiled, “If you’re coming in you better hurry. Roy doesn’t take long to pee.”

  
Kagami and Aomine followed Takao into the building where loud music was blasting. There were balloons everywhere and pictures of Kise on every wall.

  
“They must really love Kise huh?” Kagami asked glancing at Aomine.

  
Aomine frowned, “These pictures of Kise have started a nightmare for me.”

  
Kagami snorted, “Imagine a million of Kise in the same room. Oh my god that is a nightmare.”

  
Aomine groaned before grinning himself, “Y’know I shouldn’t be laughing, that’s my boyfriend.”

  
“Dude lighten up. You ought a hear when Kise is talking about you.” Kagami laughed.

  
They continued to follow Takao until they reached two big doors that lead to a huge room with a catwalk. The whole room was black except for the red lights hanging from the ceiling. In the far corner there was buffet table and beside it was a bar. Of course, add the alcohol. There were plenty of chairs for people to sit. There were chairs in the front that said reserved.

  
“Oh yeah Takao who is Roy?”

  
“He’s the bouncer. He took a break to use the bathroom.”

  
Aomine cooed, “So that’s how everyone got in here.”

  
Takao hummed, “Oh I almost forgot, you guys gotta go to the reserved seats in the front.” with that Takao walked off to the bar.

  
Both aces exchanged looks.

  
“You sitting?”

  
“Nope, I’m going to check out that buffet table.”

  
“Not if I beat you first, Bakagami.”

  
“You’re on, Ahomine.”

  
*******

  
“C’mon Hana-chan, let me put makeup on you.”

  
Hanamiya glared at the purple haired boy, “How bout’ you let me punch you in the face.”

  
Hara popped his gum in Hanamiya face, “I don’t think that will be nice.”

  
“Then I’ll try not to hit you too hard.”

  
“Is Kiyo-chan coming?” Hara asked changing the subject.

  
“Of course that idiot is.”

  
Hara smiled, “He is going to want to fuck you right there and then once he sees what I’ve done to you.”

  
“Shut up asshole.”

  
Hara huffed, “Y’know I would have never thought you would be so willing to do this, or was it because Kiyo-chan said he would be there to watch?”

  
“Don’t think stupid things, Hara.” Hanamiya warned.

  
“I mean – Ok hear it me out first before you hit me ok?”

  
Hanamiya cocked an eyebrow, “Sure.”

  
“I know you don’t like this kind of stuff because of your “Bad Boy” reputation you put up all the time, I get it but loosen up sometimes. Hana-chan you do not seriously know how fucking beautiful you are. Sometimes I wish I had your looks. You’re smart, hot, manipulative, and caring. You might not believe me on the caring part but it’s actually true. You did care for us back in high school and nobody on the team complained. You could use all the things I listed to get your way if you didn’t have that frown all the time. All I’m trying to say is that you could be something big like a star or some.”

  
Hanamiya stared at Hara for a while before sighing, “Don’t you think I know that. I don’t want to be a star because I know I couldn’t stand people all in my damn face snapping pictures and asking for autographs. It’s beyond annoying.”

  
Hara whined, “But you could have been rich!”

  
“I’m already rich dumbass.”

  
“I mean like even more rich.”

  
“Whatever.”

  
Hara went over to the mirror and grabbed some eyeliner, “Let me put some eyeliner on you Hana-chan!”

  
“You must think I’m crazy to let you get close to my eyes with that. I can put it on myself.”

  
Hara pouted, “I know. You’re much better at it than me but c’mon – how bout I make it look more hardcore?”

  
“What is that suppose to mean?”

  
Hara sighed, “I know you don’t like bright colors so I’m going to make you look like you’re part of a rock band.”

  
Hanamiya nodded, “Make me look like Marilyn Manson.”

  
Hara cooed, “Ooh I love me some Marilyn Manson.”

  
“I know you do because you wouldn’t stop singing Deep Six that day at practice.”

  
“Hana-chan you just don’t know how much I love that song. Y’know just from mentioning it I’m going to sing it.”

  
“Hara I swear.”

  
_“♪ You want to know what Zeus said to Narcissus?_

  
_You’d better watch yourself_

  
_You want to know what Zeus said to Narcissus?_

  
_You’d better watch yourself_

  
_You’d better watch yourself_

  
_Yeah ♪”_

“Hara please.” Hanamiya pleaded covering his ears.

  
_“It’s like a stranger had a key, came inside of my mind_

_And moved all the things around_

  
_But he didn’t know snakes can’t kneel or prey_

  
_Try to break the psyche down_

  
_Yeah”_

“Hara please stop.”

  
_“It’s as if my feathers were wax_

_And your artillery lead_

  
_Do you like our bed?_

  
_Do you like our bed?“_

“Hara-“

_“ Deep six, six, six feet deep_

_Deep six, six, six feet deep_

_Yeah ”_

*******

Kuroko and Takao were sitting in the reserved seats waiting for the show to start. Takao was slumped over in the chair groaning.

  
“Takao I told you not to drink so fast.”

  
Takao grunted, “Whatever vodka that was its got my stomach hurting.”

  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Kuroko asked already getting up.

  
“Yes please.”

  
Kuroko grabbed Takao by the arm lifting it over his shoulder taking him to the bathroom. As they walked to the bathroom Kuroko noticed Kagami and Aomine at the buffet table. Kuroko poked Kagami in the back.

  
“Ahomine, stop fucking poking me.” Kagami grunted continuing to stuff his mouth.

  
“That wasn’t me, Bakagami.”

  
Kuroko sighed, “It’s me.”

  
Both Kagami and Aomine jumped at the voice before quickly turning around to see who it was.

  
“Dammit Tetsu, now you go around poking people.”

  
“I was only trying to get your attention.”

  
“By almost giving us a heart attack?”

  
Kuroko rolled his eyes, “You couldn’t get a heart attack from that.”

  
“Is that Takao?”

  
“Yeah, he’s sick from drinking too much vodka.”

  
Aomine chuckled, “The show hasn’t even started and he’s already drunk.”

  
Takao raised his head, “You shut up. I am perfectly fine. “He looked at Kuroko, “Now take me to the bathroom before I throw up on myself.”

  
“If you two would excuse me but I have to go take Takao to the bathroom.”

  
Kuroko dragged the groaning Takao to the bathroom.

  
“Kagami.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Let’s go find Kise.”

  
“What?”

  
Aomine sighed, “Help me find Kise idiot.”

  
“But why?”

  
“Stop asking questions sheesh.” Aomine grabbed the red head by the arm before pulling him into a door that said “Backstage”.

  
“You dumbass can’t you read? Backstage! We’re going to get kicked out if we get caught back here.”

  
“Well then let’s not get caught.”

  
Aomine continued to drag the red head throughout the halls, “Um… can you let me go already?”

  
Aomine forgot he was still pulling Kagami, “Oh my bad.” He said letting go of the red head arm. What Aomine didn’t expect was to see the baka, blushing! He would have been disgusted but this was the baka we’re talking about. Instead he decided to tease.

  
“Oh Kagami, did my touch embarrass you?”

  
Kagami face was as red as his hair, “W-what? What are you talking about?!”

  
Aomine could only chuckle. It was too easy messing with Kagami.

  
“I mean look at your face, its bright red. Well I can’t blame you everyone wants a little of the Aomine Daiki.”

  
Kagami was beyond speechless. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

  
_Does this tanned idiot really think I like his ass?!_

  
Kagami opened his mouth to talk but one of the doors on the hall opened; stepping out Hara, “Excuse me but can you guys keep it down out here?”

  
Aomine barked a laugh, “You look ridiculous.”

  
Hara scoffed, “You must not know who Marilyn Manson is? But whatever what are you guys doing here?”

  
Hara hair was dyed black. He had bright pink eyeliner with a wing that stretched longer than his eyebrow. His eyebrows were also dyed black. There was a fake piercing hanging from his nose. Since Hara hair was cut he had two big plugs in each ear with a smaller one below it. There was a lot of black lipstick on.

 

“We’re trying to find Kise.”

  
“Oh you mean your boyfriend? His room door should have his name on it. If not it should be Kasamatsu.”

  
“Cool.” Aomine then walked further down the hall leaving Kagami. Kagami jogged to catch up with Aomine but didn’t get far before Hara tackled him to the ground. Hara used his special knockout spell on Kagami pressure point before making sure that he was asleep. Hara got off of the by before dragging him back into the room.

 

Hanamiya who was putting on eyeshadow saw Hara pulling something in the mirror, “Hara what the hell is that?”

  
“Kagami-chan.”

  
Hanamiya turned away from the mirror to look at the lifeless lump on the floor, “Oh my god Hara. Please tell me you didn’t kill him.”

  
“Of course not.”

  
“Good.” He said turning back to the mirror, “I don’t wanna be in another murder case.”

  
“Hana-chan has been a victim of murder?!” Hara asked eyes sparkling.

  
“Maybe.”

  
“That is so cool.”

  
*******

  
The walk was quiet. Aomine would have thought Kagami would say something but he didn’t think he would be this quiet. Aomine turned around to find the baka but he was gone. Aomine looked down the hall hopeful to find the red head but no sight of him. Aomine reminded himself to apologize later. He didn’t think he teased him that bad.

Aomine continued to walk down the long hall looking for Kise Ryouta on one of the doors. He saw one door that said Kasamatsu Yukio. That was Kise manager so he must know where Kise might be. Aomine knocked on the hopeful he would get an answer. The door opened after the third knock revealing an annoyed Kasamatsu on the phone.

“Excuse me Melanie. What the hell do you want Aomine?”

  
_So much for a normal greeting._

  
“Yeah, hey you know where Kise room is?”

  
Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, “Why do you need to see him?”

  
“Um, personal issues. It’s a relationship thing.”

  
“You don’t need to see him Aomine.”

  
Aomine gritted his teeth, “Did he tell you something stupid?”

  
“Aomine please leave. You don’t need to see Kise when he’s about to go on stage.”

  
Aomine sighed, “C’mon man.”

  
“Goodbye Aomine.” Kasamatsu shut the door.

  
Aomine stood staring at the door. This was just great. Aomine turned and made his way back to the catwalk. He didn’t see Kagami anywhere. He must have been really mad.

Aomine took a seat beside Kuroko, Miyaji, and Kiyoshi.

  
“What happened to Kagami-kun?”

  
Aomine jolted slightly, “Tetsu please jesus.” He said clutching his chest, “I don’t know where your boyfriend is, he disappeared. I think he’s picking up on your skills.”

  
Kuroko didn’t look so please with the answer. He frowned, “What did you say Aomine-kun?”

  
“I didn’t say anything.”

  
“I know you’re lying.”

  
“No I’m not.”

  
“Yes you are.”

  
“No I’m not.”

  
“Tetsu what happened to your friend Takao?” he asked hopeful to change the subject.

  
“Takao is still in the bathroom, he is sick.”

  
“I wish he was here.” Aomine mumbled to himself.

  
“I wish you weren’t” Kuroko must have heard him.

  
Aomine opened his mouth to speak but then Kasamatsu booming voice came throughout all of the speakers in the building.

  
“Hello everyone and welcome to Kise Ryouta’s First Modeling Contest!”

  
The crowd cheered.

  
“First let me introduce myself. I am Kasamatsu Yukio and I am the manager of your favorite model, Kise Ryouta. Do not worry you guys Kise is here. So we don’t need any doubts. Now without further ado, Kise Ryouta.”

  
Kise walked from behind the curtain with his bright beaming smile blinding everyone. The audience went crazy. There was a lot of screaming and crying. Somebody even kicked the back of Aomine’s chair. Aomine ignored it because he didn’t want to cause a scene.

  
Kise took the mic from Kasamatsu before walking to the front of the catwalk.

  
“Hey everyone~~!” Kise cheery voice entered the room along with everyone’s shouting.

  
“I am so glad so many people came. When I saw how many signups we had I had to do a double-take and by double-take I mean I made Kasamatsu-senpai count them all for me again.”

  
Aomine could see Kasamatsu restraining himself from running down the catwalk and strangling Kise.

  
“But let’s go over some rules. I do not want to hear any booing. Not everyone is perfect but you can at least give them a chance. Now this is how this is going to work. We have 3 different categories. The first one category is themed Shoujo Manga, and we all know what a shoujo manga is. The second category is Horror Film. We’re mostly looking for something scary. You guys know what scary is, right?”

  
The crowd screeched a loud “Yes”.

  
“The last category is… can I please get a drumroll?”

  
And of course everyone stomped their feet in a rhythm similar to a drumroll.

  
“Your best Kise Ryouta impression!”

  
Aomine had the last straw. The person behind him was relentless. They were just determined to pissing Aomine off. Aomine turned around slowly, his blue eyes glaring down the person. Once they noticed Aomine had turned around and saw how deadly his glare was they instantly almost on instinct stop kicking. Aomine was satisfied with the outcome but he had to just make sure, “If you kick my chair one more time I swear the god I’ll pick up the chair myself and beat you with it, understand?”

  
They nodded frantically.

  
“Good.” With that he turned back around.

  
“In the end you the audience will be the judges. All of our contestants will come out on the catwalk and we’ll announce their names. You guys will cheer if you liked them and you didn’t like them just stay quiet. Again, no booing. Now let’s get this thing started, ne?” Kise walked back down the catwalk and behind the curtains he went.

  
Some pop music started playing.

  
“Aomine-kun, have you ever of this?”

  
Once again Aomine jumped, “No.”

  
“It’s about sex.”

  
Aomine was taken aback. Tetsu? Those words coming out of his mouth?

  
“Huh?”

  
“Aomine-kun, shh the show is starting.”

  
“HUH?!?!?”

  
*******

  
The contest wasn’t horrible. It was pretty good actually.

  
Hayama went up acting an exact fool, and of course he was a part of the Kawaii category. Miyaji hid his face in embarrassment the entire time Hayama was up. Apparently Hayama knew a lot of people there and a lot people knew he dated Miyaji. Aomine would have laughed but Miyaji looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment.  
The Horror Film category had Hanamiya and Hara… and Kagami. That was a big surprise. Kagami ditched Aomine to be Hanamiya and Hara special pet on the catwalk. Aomine wanted to close his eyes so bad but couldn’t bring himself to it. Hanamiya and Hara faces were very white and the makeup they had on didn’t help a lot. Then there was Kagami who was wrapped up like a little present. I mean you can imagine it right?

  
Aomine spotted Kiyoshi and the look on his face told everything. It looked as if he wasn’t surprised something like this happened.

  
The Kise Impression category was ok.

  
but really Aomine wanted to die.

  
He never thought in a million years these many people would make him feel uncomfortable about Kise. There were so many people with blonde wings that didn’t resemble Kise hairstyle at all. Then there were some who had yellow contacts. It was just terrible. There were some who actually looked good. Overall it was horrible.

  
Kasamatsu voice once again boomed over the speakers, “Now that all the contestants have come up and showed us what they got its time to judge. Like Kise said before you are the judges. We don’t want any booing. Only cheers.” Kasamatsu walked back behind the curtains.

  
*******

  
The Kawaii Category was won by some girl. Yeah some girls did come but it were mostly guys there. The Horror Film category was by Hanamiya and Hara. The Kise Impression category was won by a guy who was actually a blonde. It turned out to be a good contest. Kise finished giving the autographs and the people who won got their $500 as promised in the signup.

  
Aomine felt a poke in his side, “Aomine-kun come with me to the bathroom.”

  
“Why does everyone want to get with me today?”

  
Kuroko rolled his eyes, “I need your help if Takao-kun passed out. He would be too heavy for me to pick up.”

  
“Yeah sure.” Aomine and Kuroko got up from their seats to the bathroom.

  
\---

  
“Hara untie Kagami.”

  
Hara grunted, “That’s what I’m trying to do but I tied the loop too tight.”

  
“And who problem is that.”

  
“Mine Mister Makoto sir!” Hara saluted.

  
“Whatever.”

  
Silence enveloped the room for a few seconds as Hara tried to get the ropes off of Kagami until he spoke.

  
“Can you believe we won?” Hara asked as his eyebrows hooked together in concentration as he tried to untie one of loops.

  
“Yes. Nobody on that stage looked close to a horror film.”

  
Hara hummed, “Well I can’t. I was so nervous. I was so glad Kagami-chan was drawing a lot of attention to himself and not us.”

  
“Yup.”

  
There was a knock on the door.

  
“I’ll get it.”

  
Hara got off of the back of Kagami’s back. Yes Kagami was still knocked out. Well actually Hara had to keep pinching him in that spot so he would sleep. And let me tell, dealing with a guy taller than you was not easy.

  
“Kiyo-chan?”

  
“Hey Hara.”

  
“Hana-chan is over there taking off his makeup.”

  
Kiyoshi walked in instantly taking notice of Kagami tied up on the floor. Kiyoshi sighed, “Are you guys having trouble untying Kagami?”

  
“Yesss! Please help Kiyo-chan.”

  
Kiyoshi crouched down and looked at the complicated bow before pulling one of the hanging strings and the whole things falls apart. Hara stares, mouth agape and in awe at the mess of ropes around Kagami.

  
“How did you do that?!”

  
“I have no idea.”

  
Hanamiya sighed, “I’m contemplating if I should take off this makeup.”

  
“I think you should take it off.”

  
Hanamiya glared at Kiyoshi through the mirror, “I’m gonna keep it on.”

  
“Go ahead but when you sleep tonight I’m going to spray your face with a water bottle.”

  
Hara giggled, “Ooh Kiyo-chan is looking for a death wish.”

  
“He must be.”

  
Kiyoshi smiled, “No, I don’t think so.”

  
*******

  
“Takao-kun!”

  
Aomine has never heard Tetsu so scared in his life. This was just scary. Takao head was in the sink and the water was pouring full blast on his head. Takao looked as if he wasn’t even breathing. There were marks on his neck.

  
Kuroko and Aomine rushed over to the boy and immediately turned the water lying him on the floor. Takao was conscious. He was breathing to say the least but his vision was hazy.

  
“Takao-kun? What happened?”

  
Takao eyes fluttered shut, “….I was so thirsty.”

  
…

  
Aomine stifled a laugh, “So you drank from the sink? Why didn’t you just go out to the bar?”

  
Takao opened his eyes, “Because Imayoshi was out there.”

  
“Imayoshi?”

  
“Yeah. That crazy bastard tried to rape me!”

  
“HUH?!”

  
“Takao-kun, tell us everything from the beginning.”

  
Takao sighed, “So I was in here throwing my guts out and somebody comes into the bathroom. Now I’m thinking since I’m throwing up nobody should mess with me but then he open the stall door. I am so confused, right? So when I’m done throwing up, I wipe my mouth to see who it is but some hands find their way around my neck. I tried to fight back but he was strong. Then he drags me out of the stall slamming my body into the wall over there,” he pointed to the right, “I find the strength in my legs and kick him and he lets me go. That just made him angrier, but Takao Kazunari does not go down without a fight. Y’know? I beat him though, I think.”

  
“I’m not surprised Imayoshi would do this.”

  
“What do you mean, Aomine-kun?”

  
Aomine sighed, “Imayoshi is a rapist. He did all types of weird shit back in high school. Even Ryu knows about it. It’s just creepy and perverted.”

  
“Well Aomine there is something I need to tell you.” Takao muttered.

  
Aomine eyed Takao, “Well I think it was last week when it happened. Imayoshi was at the hotel and Kise saw him. So you know Kise, he greeted him all friendly but Imayoshi had different intentions. He ended up attacking Kise and throwing him into the janitor closet. Luckily he didn’t do anything because Kise fought back. Kise came to me for help and I’ve been hiding it from everyone because he didn’t want me to tell anyone and…. oh my god I just remembered, when he left me he said he was going to Kise room.”

  
With every word Takao could see Aomine fuming.

  
Aomine got up slowly before making his way to the door.

  
“Aomine-kun?”

  
“I’m going to go beat that bastard ass.”

  
Aomine left the bathroom. It was steam coming out of his ears. He was so angry. This is the angriest Aomine has ever been. He always knew Imayoshi was weird and creepy but to literally try and attack Kise. He was asking for an ass whooping. This was Aomine we’re talking about.

  
Aomine almost kicked down the backstage door as he made his way down the hall. Aomine couldn’t hear a thing as the blood was boiling in his ears. Everything he saw was the color red.

  
Opening the door Aomine was utterly shocked.

  
There was Imayoshi hovering over Kise gripping his wrists and pushing him down to the floor. Imayoshi licked his lips like an animal about to eat his prey. Kise literally panicked as he tried to get out of the grasp.

  
“Ugh! Get off of me!”

  
That was it. Before Aomine knew it his fist was flying through the air.

  
“IMAYOSHI YOU BASTARD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO??!?!?!?!   
> tHIS CHAPter was so long. but  
> Tell me what you guys think.


	31. Akashi will save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatup my peeps.
> 
> I should have updated this on Wednesday but it was raining so hard and the cable started acting up also with the internet so yeah. All that had happened but I'm here. I really don't know what to do after this chapter. 
> 
> Suggestions?
> 
> Alot of them would be so thankful.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Kise was relieved.  
  
He didn’t think anyone was going to come and save him from this psycho. It wasn’t like last time when he could fight back. Imayoshi had a strong grip on him. At first Kise thought it was Kasamatsu but Kasamatsu would never walk in without announcing. He turned around to greet his senpai but once he saw the fox stalking his way instant horror came. There were like billions of escape plans in Kise head but he couldn’t bring himself to pick one.

  
Kise launched at Imayoshi but he was quick to react. He tripped Kise making the blonde instantly fall to the floor. Kise winced in pain as his face connected with the tile floor. He didn’t have time to react before he was being pulled back by his legs. He twisted his body around to kick at Imayoshi but he wasn’t having any of that. Imayoshi brought his foot up and stomped Kise brutally in his stomach.

  
Kise felt like he was dying. Was this karma? Punishment? A curse? Whatever it was he wanted it to stop. He knew he was a model and fans went crazy over him all the time but he is being attacked. Where is security when you need them?

  
Imayoshi stopped his assault before he crouched down until he was mere inches from Kise face.

  
“Long time no see, huh?” a big grin crossed his face.

  
Kise spat in his eye.

  
Imayoshi’s grin only widened as he wiped his face, “Feisty huh? Well don’t worry because when I’m done with you there won’t be any more fight for you, Kise.”  
  
He grabbed both of Kise wrists licking his lips as he did.

  
Kise panicked, “Ugh! Get off of me!”

  
It was like his prayer had been answered he suddenly heard Aomine roaring voice enter the room.

* * *

 

Kise watched in horror as Aomine continued to connect his fists with Imayoshi’s face. Every time he punched the more blood Imayoshi was coughing up. Kise thought for a second he broke the fox glasses. He had never seen Aomine so mad before. It looked like Aomine was letting out all his frustrations, stress, and other issues onto Imayoshi.

  
Kise couldn’t watch anymore. He wanted it to stop.

  
“Aomine stop!”

  
Aomine continued. He couldn’t hear anything. All he heard was the cracking of Imayoshi’s face every time his fist landed.  
Kise had to think of something. If he let this continue Aomine might do something worse than just crack a few bones. The way Imayoshi was bleeding was telling another story.

Just watching was making him nauseous.

  
Kise took hold of the tanned man waist and squeezed him tightly, “Daiki stop! Stop right now!”

  
Hearing his first name really struck something. Just from Kise touch Daiki could tell he was scared. He was shaking. Aomine let go of Imayoshi to stare at the limp body. This was a very gory sight. There was blood everywhere. On Imayoshi lenses there was blood, there was blood on the tile, and also on Aomine’s fists. He didn’t realize how hard he was punching. Kise grip didn’t loosen up either. It was like he was scared that Aomine might start up again.

  
“Just please. Don’t hit him no more.”

  
Aomine sighed, “I won’t.”

  
Then the door opened and revealed Kasamatsu. He had a neutral look before he spotted the massive load of blood everywhere.

  
“What the hell happened in here?!”

  
Kasamatsu stood in bewilderment.

  
“Oh.” Aomine said nonchalantly, “Let me explain-“

  
“No.” Kasamatsu interrupted, “I don’t want to hear anything for you. Kise tell me what happened here.”

  
Aomine blinked, “Huh? Why not?”

  
“Because you are stupid and everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid!”

  
“WHAT?!”

  
“You guys let’s not argue! Aominecchi you go and wash your hands while me and Kasamatsu-senpai handle this problem.”

 

  
Kise shoved Aomine out of the room while he pulled Kasamatsu further into the room.

  
“Oh my god is he dead?” Kasamatsu grimaced.

  
“No…” a raspy from below said.

  
Kise and Kasamatsu stared at Imayoshi as he sat up to lean against the wall behind him. He was cleaning the blood off his glasses with the hem of his shirt. It was like he didn’t even get the shit beat out of him.

  
He put on his glasses, “Well now that I can see I guess it’s time to talk.”

  
Kasamatsu and Kise exchanged looks before Kasamatsu spoke up, “About what?”

  
“Your client of course.” He grinned.

  
Kise got behind Kasamatsu. He had an iron grip on Kasamatsu shoulder. Since Aomine wasn’t there to defend him he had Kasamatsu. He was strong too, when he is really mad.

  
“Well judging from the situation I don’t think Kise has much to say to you. Aomine might.”

  
Imayoshi grimaced, “hmm. Yes I think Aomine has a lot to say but I think this would go better if he was not here.”

  
“That depends on if we want to listen to the bullshit that comes from your mouth. Kise?”

  
Kise pondered for a moment. Whatever Imayoshi had to say was without a doubt going to be bad. He could just tell him to fuck off and leave or just listen to what he has to say and get it over with.

  
_Let’s just go with the easy option._

  
“I will listen to what you have to say, but you better make it quick.” Kise snapped at the last part.

  
Imayoshi exhaled, “Ok for starters this is about Aomine. Kise, are you aware that Sakurai is working at the hotel?”

  
Kise hesitated, “I have seen him around but I didn’t know he worked there.”

  
“Well he does and he has seen Aomine. You know Aomine and Sakurai have a good relationship-“

  
“It is friendship.” Kasamatsu butted in.

  
Imayoshi grunted before continuing, “I am sure you think that Kasamatsu but you’re wrong. If you so happen to forget Sakurai goes with me. We stay in the same hotel room and he tells me everything. So when Sakurai comes to me and tells me he saw Aomine that raised some suspicions, but Sakurai had to leave again because he had some other work to do-“

  
“Could you please get on with it.” Kise rushed as he stepped from behind Kasamatsu.

  
Imayoshi narrowed his eyes at the two, “I went to Aomine’s room to see what the problem was.”

  
Kasamatsu raised a brow, “And?” he urged on as he was getting interested.

  
“Well I don’t know if Aomine was awake when all of this happened but I heard him panting Sakurai name through the door.”

  
“Wait a minute… you’re not saying that they were together?” Kasamatsu asked slowly.

  
Imayoshi smirked, “I can’t really say.” He paused, “Is Kise ok over there?”

  
Kasamatsu took a look to his side and saw that Kise had a dark look in his eyes. They were no longer his bright golden eyes. They were dark yellow. There was no more cheer and happiness in them. Kasamatsu only feared for the worst.

  
There was no way Kise actually listened to what this bastard had to say.

  
Then the door opened revealing Aomine with clean hands.

 

 

“Hey, I’m back.”

  
Kise turned around glaring into every part of Aomine, “What the fuck Aominecchi!”

  
Aomine eyebrows scrunched together, “What happened?”

  
“You should probably know since you’re going around fucking other guys!”

  
“I did what?”

  
Now Aomine was really confused. He looked over at Kasamatsu for some help but he only he got a shrug.

  
“Whoa, wait a minute. What gave you this-“

“Am I not enough for you or something? Or maybe you were tired of big mouth. You always complained about how loud I was. Now I see why you turned to Sakurai. Or should I call him Ryu. Would that make you feel better since you’re so in love with him?!”

“Kise calm down.” Kasamatsu said putting a hand on Kise shoulder.

That only seem to anger Kise even more. He turned to Kasamatsu, “Are you on his side?!”

“Kise lets be reasonable.”

Kise shook his head, “You know what I’m over it. I’m leaving.” He said making his way to the door but Aomine was blocking it, “Move Aominecchi.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

Kise and Aomine stood there in silence staring off into each other’s eyes. Aomine wasn’t moving and Kise wasn’t. Kasamatsu stood there as well watching them waiting to see what was going to happen. After a few more moments of silence he spoke up.

Kasamatsu sighed, “I don’t know what’s really going on but I know it won’t be solved with you guys glaring at each other.”

“We’re not glaring, just a simple staring contest.” Kise spoke up.

“Well whatever you’re doing. How about we deal with this problem first?” He gestured to Imayoshi.

Imayoshi raised a brow, “Me?”

“Yes you. You just tried to attack Kise and now you’re in a pool of blood. We can’t leave you here so I’ll just call the cops on-”

“Wait a minute.” Aomine interrupted.

“What?” Kasamatsu was annoyed now.

“Don’t you think calling the cops is a little too much?”

Kasamatsu frowned, “How the hell is calling the cops a bad idea?”

“First of all this situation revolves around Kise. If it gets out to the public, mostly likely to, people are going to lose their minds and say some dumb shit about me and you, since you’re his manager.”

Kasamatsu nodded, “Then what do you suggest we do.”

“Tell Akashi.”

Kise gaped, “We can’t do that. If Akashicchi finds out about this who knows what he’s going to do.”

“Akashi can be reasonable.”

“Did you suddenly turn stupid Aominecchi?”

Aomine bristled, “What did you just-“ he paused calming himself down, “We just have to tell Akashi what happened and make him promise not to kill anyone. Especially Imayoshi.”

Kise crossed his arms, “Akashicchi makes promises but some are hard for him to conceal. This might be a problem.”

“But-“

“Are you guys done here? I already called Akashi and told him what the problem is and he’s on his way.”

Both Kise and Aomine turned to Kasamatsu jaws dropping, “WAIT WHEN?!” they said in unison.

“The entire time you guys were having your discussion.”

Aomine ran his hand through his hair, “Oh my god. How did he react?”

“He sounded calm about it.”

  
“He is definitely fuming.” Kise pouted, “This is the worst day ever.” He said walking over to sit in the makeup chair.

  
Kasamatsu only smiled, “Don’t worry Kise everything will be alright because Akashi will save the day.”

  
Kise looked up with a pout before turning his gaze over to Aomine. The tanned man only shrugged in return. Akashi coming could be a bad thing or it could be a good thing. Everyone is hoping for the good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?
> 
> Meh?
> 
> Taki?
> 
> potato? POTATTO?


	32. Well, seems as if we're fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,
> 
> now i know i haven't updated in a while and i'm sorry. I lost motivation and almost decided on quitting. 
> 
> But i'm here, back and im better.

Akashi day was not supposed to end like this or even go in this direction. He had just left his father after a heated argument of no other, his Kouki. Next thing you know when he’s headed back to the hotel he gets a call from Kasamatsu. It’s clear that Kise and Aomine are arguing about something in the background. Kasamatsu explains the situation to him and he is furious.

  
But you know Akashi he tries to keep calm.

  
That didn’t work out.

  
Why on earth would Imayoshi go out of his way to attack Kise anyways? It was good thing Aomine and Kasamatsu was there. Akashi is definitely not pleased. He just doesn’t know what he’ll do once he gets there. Akashi is hoping he can keep his cool but that is another thing he is not good at.

  
But first Akashi had to deal with this problem.

  
“Where are you going Sei-chan? Sei-chan? Sei-chan?!”

  
Akashi doesn’t know how it happened, but it did. As he was leaving his father he ran into Mibuchi. Well Mibuchi ran into him. Literally. He was doing his late night jogging.

Akashi didn’t dwell on it that much because he was focused on getting to Kise. Mibuchi wasn’t having any of that so he had been following Akashi for 3 blocks. Mibuchi had been pestering him ever since.

“Shouldn’t you be jogging, Reo?”

Mibuchi cheered, “I finally got you to say something.”

“You’re going to make me stop talking in a minute.”

“Please don’t. It’s just that it has been years since we talked to each other and now I run into you out of nowhere. Y’know things like that don’t happen that often.”

Akashi sighed before stopping, “You point being?”

“I am very happy to see you.”

“I am too but I am very busy right now, Reo. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go see Kise.”

That chirped Mibuchi right up, “Oh the model? Can I go?”

Akashi wished he didn’t bring Kise up. It would have better if he had just kept it to himself and he knows if he tries to lie (which he is very bad at) Mibuchi wouldn’t believe him and would end up pestering Akashi more than he is now. There was no use in fighting.

“Sure.”

“Cool.”

Since Akashi did walk in the direction where the show was being held it didn’t take long for them to get there. The man at the door looked at them when they approached ready to tell them that they couldn’t enter but once his eyes laid upon Akashi he immediately moved out of the way. I mean who wouldn’t recognize Akashi.

Akashi walked in coolly with Mibuchi following closely behind. Once they made it to the main room Akashi eyes scanned the room for some sign of Kise. Where would he be?

“Hey isn’t that Takao?” Mibuchi asked mostly to himself.

Akashi looked around the huge room trying to spot Takao. He did see the raven laid out on the catwalk. It was an unusual sight. Most of the lights in the rooms were off, only a few were on the catwalk. Akashi and Mibuchi walked over to where Takao was. Takao must have heard them because once they neared he sat up blinking slowly.

“Akashi? What a surprise to see you.”

“I am here too.” Mibuchi informed with a smile.

Takao eyed Mibuchi but only nodded, “Just so you guys know the show is over.”

“I am aware but we are looking for Kise.”

Akashi could see Takao stiffen at mention of Kise. “Is there a reason you need to see him?”

“I already know what’s going on Takao. You can just tell me where’s he’s at.”

Takao eyes widened at that. He was about to open his mouth but Mibuchi interrupted, “I don’t know… what’s going on.”

_Oh yeah that’s right._

Akashi still haven’t told Mibuchi what they were there for. Akashi wanted tell explain this in the most non-complicated way. He didn’t want Mibuchi to freak out or anything, he just wanted him to understanding. Mibuchi should be an understanding type.

“Well before I ran into you, Reo, I was on my way here to see Kise. The reason behind that is that Imayoshi has went out of his way to attack Kise.”

“Attack? Like how?”

“Attempt at rape.” Takao added.

Mibuchi mouth opened wide and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head, “Oh no, is he ok?”

“I don’t know I haven’t been back there yet.”

“We shall go.” Akashi said.

“O-ok. I’ll lead you guys.” Takao hopped down from the catwalk before making his way across the room to the backstage door. “Um, Akashi how did you find out about this?

“Kasamatsu called me telling me that there was problem.”

“It sure is.”

The three of them approached the door that said “Kise Ryouta” on it. Takao twisted the door know slowly before peaking his head in. There they were. Kise was slouched down in a swivel chair while Aomine was sitting on the counter leaning back on the wall. Kasamatsu was entranced by his phone. That’s when Takao saw Imayoshi sitting a big pool of blood.

“What the hell happen here?!” Takao shouted.

“I told you we should have cleaned up the blood.” Aomine said nonchalantly.

Akashi, who was getting impatient standing inside gently shoved Takao into the room before walking in himself with Mibuchi behind him. What he didn’t expect to see was Kise, Aomine, and Kasamatsu all sitting so normally with Imayoshi laying in blood.

“This is a sight.” Mibuchi said closing the door.

Akashi cleared his throat before speaking, “Well, would anyone like to explain?”

Everyone exchanged looks. Aomine didn’t want to tell Akashi that he beat the dog shit of Imayoshi and was the one who put all that blood there. Kasamatsu sure as hell wasn’t. He couldn’t tell but Akashi looked mad as hell. Well kinda. Kise was not going to tell Akashi. That was all he could think of. Akashi snapping out of nowhere.

The room stayed in silence.

“Well.”

  
_Worst day ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?
> 
> Also could you guys go check out my new story on Wattpad. It's called "Legend" and I just updated today. I would really appreciate it.


	33. Akashi Handles Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy! We are back che :)
> 
> I am going to start updating kind of like daily I hope on Tumblr so then you guys can keep up with me and all that good stuff. My tumblr is :nosebleeds-anime (hope i put that in right)
> 
> This chapter idk is long enough but we're coming along. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Kiyoshi spun around in the swivel chair once again groaning loudly signaling Hanamiya that he was ready to go. Kiyoshi and Hanamiya were still at the show even after everyone had left, even Hara who promised he would stick around. Hanamiya was still there, applying makeup even though he already took it off. Kiyoshi thought it was wonderful that he was enjoying himself but he was exhausted. The day was filled with excitement and of course he had fun but with a day like that anybody would like to go home and sleep.

  
Kiyoshi continued to spin around in the chair until he felt sick and his stomach started to feel queasy. He stopped when he heard the liquids in his belly flopping around. It must have been loud because Hanamiya turned around with a weird face before snorting and turning back to mirror. Kiyoshi exhaled deeply through his nose. This was really starting to get boring.

  
“I know you want to go but just give me a minute.”

  
Kiyoshi couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. Hanamiya just didn’t know how happy he made Kiyoshi right then. All Kiyoshi wanted to do was to go to sleep but before that he had to get some room service. Can’t go to sleep on an empty stomach.

  
Five minutes later they were packing up their stuff and heading out of the doors to the outside world. No more models, no more flashing lights, and no more screaming fans. Kiyoshi had on the book bag with all their stuff in it. _(Mostly just Hanamiya’s makeup and accessories.)_ As they were standing outside waiting for the taxi cab to arrive there was some distinct laughter. It seemed to be a couple. Kiyoshi looked off to the side and saw them standing under the light of a lamp post. He couldn’t really see their faces but he did catch a glimpse of one of them.

  
Was that…

  
“Kiyoshi here comes a cab.” Hanamiya said and turned toward his boyfriend only to see him walking off. “Oi, where are you going?”

  
Kiyoshi eyed the couple suspiciously and once he was near them he couldn’t believe his eyes. The couple stopped their laughter once they saw the huge figure shadow over them.

  
“Izuki is that you?”

  
One of the boys looked up with a confused look before it immediately turned into a surprised one. “I don’t know. Is it me or you?”

  
**_(please excuse me you guys. I am not good with jokes or puns so adding Izuki in this story is really going to stress me out)_ **

  
Kiyoshi chuckled a little, “I didn’t know you were in Tokyo and with… Moriyama?”

  
The said male nodded, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

  
Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well last time everyone spoke I heard you were going to America.”

  
“I was but that didn’t work out too well.”

  
Kiyoshi eyed Izuki snickering silently to himself. This only stirred his curiosity. “May I ask how?”

  
“I wasn’t able to impress any women there.” Moriyama mumbled.

  
Kiyoshi couldn’t contain his laughter and Izuki couldn’t either. Both of the ex-Seirin players burst into hysterical laughter. Both hunched over holding their stomachs trying hard to stop laughing. Kiyoshi stopped his laughter when a hand pulled him back by his book bag. Kiyoshi turned around wiping away the tears to find a pissed off Hanamiya glaring holes into every part of his body.

  
“Oh Hanamiya, meet my friends Izu-“

  
“I don’t give a fuck about your friends. What I do give a fuck is that we just missed our cab you ass.” Hanamiya hissed out the last part.

  
Kiyoshi only chuckled before rubbing Hanamiya’s head ever so gently, “It’s okay. We can find another one.”

  
Hanamiya slapped Kiyoshi head away before huffing to himself. Moriyama and Izuki both looked amused but quickly quieted down the laughter that was about to start when Hanamiya quickly glared over at them.

  
“Well when a cab comes you guys can get in with us.” Izuki offered.

  
Hanamiya scoffed, “And how are all of us going to fit in?”

  
“Kiyoshi can sit in the front and all of us can be in the back.”

  
Kiyoshi nearly choked on his own spit from the unexpected laughter that suddenly came from his throat. The look Hanamiya had sported on his face was hilarious. You couldn’t pay Hanamiya enough money to sit in the back with all of them. He’s not a big fan of close proximity.

  
“Hell no. I’m going to sit in the front- wait why am I agreeing to ride with y’all?”

  
“Y’know Hanamiya” Moriyama comments, “It would be better if you sit in the back because you’ll be able to fit.”

  
“Kiyoshi is no _little_ giant.” Izuki jokes with a big grin on his face.

  
Hanamiya raises a thick eyebrow before shaking his head disagreeably and turning the other way mumbling, “Whatever.”

  
The four stand there waiting for the next cab to come. As they're waiting Kiyoshi decides to start up a conversation.

  
“So where are you guys staying?”

  
Izuki piped up, “Oh, we’re staying at that love hotel.”

  
“Hotel Loves.” Moriyama corrected.

  
Hanamiya scoffed, “Does everyone we meet go to that dumb hotel?”

  
Kiyoshi chuckled when the couple opposite of them gave confused looks.

  
“You’ll figure it out when you guys get there.”

 

 

 

**++**

 

 

 

Akashi was still here, standing here in silence waiting for an answer. Nobody was raising their head to answer him. All Akashi could think was that they were defying him. Oh did he hate when people defy him. How dare they ignore Akashi Seijurou? Akashi looks at himself as a god. A ruler of the world. He looks at everyone else as if their peasants or his butlers.

  
But Akashi is trying to keep it civil.

  
“Are we just going to sit here or are we going to get on with it?” He asked trying to keep his voice at a minimal.

  
There was more silence, just worse than the last. The silence was broken when Imayoshi chuckled and got up. He was barely able to stand up while supporting himself on the wall behind him.

  
Huh?

  
Aomine was sitting there with a bored look on his face.

  
_What could Imayoshi possibly do? The guy can barely stand and he’s leaking blood out of his ear. Imayoshi is useless._

  
“I’ll be taking my leave.” Imayoshi said before walking slowly to door.

  
Kasamatsu grabbed Imayoshi by his shoulder, “Whoa where do you think you’re going?”

  
Imayoshi glanced at him, “Home.”

  
“I don’t think you will be able to go home in your condition. You’ll pass out on the train before making it home.” Akashi sighed, “You think you will go home after causing such a scene here. Imayoshi you amuse me.”

  
Imayoshi chuckled, “Glad I do.”

  
Aomine watched the scene. Imayoshi was acting like this wasn’t a big deal. He was standing in front Akashi basically saying “I don’t give a shit” I mean who does that. What made it worse was that Aomine couldn’t tell what kind of mood Akashi was in. He wasn’t acting like he had imagined him to. No breaking ankles, creepy phrases, or him making a hit list. He seemed rather calm about it. Which is unusual.

  
“Hey Akashi are you ok?” Kasamatsu asked.

  
Akashi nodded, “Why wouldn’t I?”

  
“Because you’re not lashing out and fucking losing your mind.” Aomine said picking his ear with his pinky.

  
Akashi only blinked before turning his attention back to Imayoshi.

  
“You do know what’s going to happen, hmm?”

  
Imayoshi frowned, “I thought you kind people were going to take me to the hospital.”

  
That seemed to irk something in Kise. How dare that bastard even think he will be going to hospital after all the chaos he caused? Kise kind of regrets saving Imayoshi’s ass from Aomine. He wishes he let Aomine beat him a little bit more because he’s acting like he hasn’t learned anything.

  
“What are you dumb?” Kise blurted.

  
Imayoshi slightly turned around to face the blonde that was still sitting but arm propped up. “Far from it Kise. I mean your boyfriend did brutally beat me up. I should deserve a drive to the hospital.”

  
Aomine huffed, “What you deserve is to get your ass handed to you.”

  
Imayoshi opened his mouth to say something but Akashi beat him to it.

  
“How about this. Imayoshi, you keep your mouth shut about this whole situation. If not you will be punished. I will give you a ride to the hospital. Whoever asks what happened to you, you will reply saying “It was an unfortunate accident.” And that is it. If that certain person chooses to push the subject you walk away. You will not bring yourself anywhere near any of us. Now if you can’t hold your end of the deal I will have my men come after you. So I hope we can all walk away from this forgetting everything and resuming to our peaceful lives. Okay?”

  
The room was silent for a moment before everyone got into their agreements. Nobody objected, not even Imayoshi.

  
Akashi made a phone call for someone to pick Imayoshi up and take him to the hospital. Once everything was in the clear everyone got ready to pack up and go home. Akashi got someone to handle the blood in the room and all the cleaning up. Later on Akashi found out that Mibuchi was also staying at the hotel with Mayuzumi. Which wasn’t weird since they were both close back in high school. Kasamatsu said his goodbye before heading off.

  
The night slowly came back to the normal atmosphere. No arguing, no fighting, no nothing. The only thing that was wrong was the tension between Aomine and Kise. They were both still not talking. It was still awkward for them. Kise wanted to talk to Aomine, wanted to say a lot of things but he still didn’t feel ok yet.

  
Once everyone got back to the hotel Akashi lead Aomine and Kise back to their room.

  
“I don’t know how you guys are going to solve this but please do soon. I have some important stuff to get to and I will like to not be bothered. Get well you too.” And with that Akashi was off down the hall.

  
Aomine sighed before unlocking the door and letting Kise in.

  
_This is going to be the death of me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo ~~`
> 
> Now that we're done with that we should move back to MuraHimu hmm? AkaFuri will come up as well so don't worry. 
> 
> See yall :P


	34. The Truth Will Set You Free

They both stood in silence. Aomine back against the door arms crossed as he gazed at the back of Kise body. Kise stood there silently staring aimlessly at the carpeted floor. They both knew they needed to talk things out. Get whatever they were feelings out. There were a lot of things they needed to clear up and get out of the way to keep them as a whole together.

Kise took a deep breath before turning around facing Aomine, "Now... i don't know if this true but Imayoshi told me he heard you talking to Sakurai... I-is that true Aomine?"

Aomine couldn't meet Kise gaze. He was staring so deeply at him with those golden eyes. They were burning right through. It was almost like any lie Aomine could surface would be shot down as if Kise knew. Aomine knew he had to tell the truth in order for them to get back to them being just... them.

"Yes. It is true but honestly we didn't do anything but talk."

Kise let out a shaky breath, "Ok.."

They stood there staring deeply into each other eyes waiting for the other to say something. Aomine knew he had to tell Kise about that fantasy he had about Sakurai or he'll never be able to live with himself again. He just didn't know how to word it or say it.

He decided, he was just gonna say it.

"Kise, i-i have something to tell you and I don't know how you will take it but either way you choose I will accept it."

Kise eyes were telling him to go on.

"Alright... that day when I had talked to Sakurai, I had went back to the room to find you weren't there. I ended up going to sleep and I had this weird fantasy and Sakurai was in it.."

Kise was watching him intensely waiting for Aomine to continue.

Can't back out now.

Aomine gulped, "I was blindfolded and tied to this chair. There was a person walking around me and touching me softly before untying the blindfold. I thought it was you but it was him. Sakurai. He kissed me gently everywhere and kind of reminded me of the old times. The kisses we usually share are more rushed and just the heat of the moment and we never really get the time to enjoy them...." Aomine knew he couldn't stop here he had to tell everything, "Then he straddled me and was.. grinding against me and I couldn't help that it felt good but before anything else happened I woke up with nonetheless a hard on and yeah I did feel bad about it but it just kinda happened. Now you can be mad at me now and maybe hit me I'll accept it. I just want you to know that I love you."

There was that silence again. Kise finally tore away his stare and looked off around the room. He looked almost crazy. He slowly backed away from Aomine and sat on the bed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did this really just happened? His Aomine having a wet dream of Sakurai. He knew they dated in the past and he had appeared almost like a rebound. Kise heart ached the thought of him being a rebound. Maybe Aomine was only dating him because of his lost of Sakurai.

Before he knew it tears were falling from his face. He didn't even realize.

Aomine panicked, "K-kise are you ok?" he asked nearing the boy but Kise got up from where he was sitting. He looked Aomine dead in the eye and tried his best to not look sad, "I'm going for a walk."

and he left with that.

Aomine gritted his teeth.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I have not died... yet. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'm not gone lie I really finna give up but I didn't. (I really don't have much to say tbh)
> 
> My laptop is a slut that works when it wants to so yknow how that goes. This chapter is a bit short but whaddya gonna do.
> 
> As always enjoy.


	35. Only Fools Fall in Love

Kise had to get out of there. He had to get away from Aomine. He knew if he had stayed he would have done something terrible. Images of Aomine and Sakurai together kept attacking him. Everywhere he looked there they were. When Kise thought about it they seem to be a perfect couple. Actually... they were a perfect couple. Fucking perfect.

It was killing him.

Kise wants to get rid of the thought of them together but it is so hard after the spur of events that have happened tonight. All because of that bastard Imayoshi popping up out of nowhere and attacking Kise. His whole life has went down hill.

"At least the show went well..." he said aloud to himself.

_oh no_

Kise thought back to what happened at the show. What happened backstage. That memory certainly won't be leaving him alone no time soon. The way Aomine was going in on Imayoshi is traumatizing enough. Kise wants to forget about this whole mess. He thought coming on the vacation with Aomine would be great. Especially since he they had met Kagami and Kuroko and the rest of the gang. From afar it all seemed like a group of friends meeting up again after so long, but if you take a few steps closer you can see everyone has their own problems.

The tears didn't seem to lighten up not even the slightest. They were coming out fast and hot. He tried wiping them away but it was no use he was only getting his sleeve wet. Everything was a blur.

until.

_**BOOM!** _

Kise ran right into Kagami and Kuroko. Well more like into Kagami spilling his takeout plate. He bumped so hard into the man he fell on his bottom.

"Kise you baka!!" the redhead roared.

Kise kept his head down trying to sniffle away the tears before either one could notice but failed as Kuroko leaned down.

"Kise-kun, is everything ok?" Kuroko asked with worry on his face.

Kise continued to kept his head down as his shook no. He didn't want to worry his friends. He didn't want to get them involved in his sad love life.

..

...

Well Kuroko that is. Kagami looked like  _he_ was the verge of tears. Whatever was in that takeout plate must have been to die for because the redhead was kneeling beside the food that was now splattered all over the concrete. Kagami looked like he wanted to kill Kise but telling by the situation he would save it for another time.

He sighed, "Is this about Aomine?"

Just the mention of his name made Kise skin crawl. He didn't want to hear that name.

Kuroko rubbed the blonde's head, "Its ok Kise-kun, you can tell us."

Kise finally looked up at the pair. His face was almost red as a tomato from the crying. He was sniffling like crazy and his lip was quivering. Kagami shook his head. It could only be about Aomine. Who else would get Kise in a wreck like this.

"Do you think A-aomine loves me?" he asked softly.

Kuroko and Kagami both looked at the blonde like he was stupid. Of course Aomine loved Kise. He also loved boobs and basketball but Kise was the first on the list of things Aomine loves, but they had to take this serious because the way Kise is looking at them only lets them know that he's serious.

"Why wouldn't that idiot love you?"

That made Kise smile a little before his face fell. Kuroko stood up grabbing Kise hand bringing him up as well.

"We should head back to the hotel."

Kise shook his head quickly, "I don't want to go back if he's there."

"We'll make sure you don't make any contact with Aomine-kun." Kuroko assured.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


FAST FORWARD ~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Kagami was still a little pissed about his food but Kise promised to pay him back. They were all sitting in the room waiting for Kise to tell the story of why he doubts Aomine loves him or not. Kuroko had the patient of a saint. Kagami on the other hand was dying to know what the aho could have possibly done to upset Kise, but he knew he couldn't rush the blonde or that'll lead to more problems.

Kise took a deep breath, "Ok, I guess I should start from the beginning."

"No shit." Kagami blurted only to have a elbow to side. He glared at the culprit, no other than Kuroko but the shadow wasn't paying the redhead any mind.

Kise shook his head, "Well it started when I ran into Imayoshi."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


FAST FORWARD (i really didn't feel like writing all that over again about how kise almost got raped and whatnot so lets pretend or imagine kise told them everything from the start.. ok? great, i luv u guys :D)

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


"Wow." was all Kagami could say.

"Yeah..."

They all sat in silence for a while before Kuroko spoke up, "Kise-kun I think you're overreacting."

"What do you mean Kurokocchi?" the blonde looked like he was on the verge of crying again.

Kuroko sighed, "I'm not talking about Imayoshi. That is really serious there, but the fact you're crying about if Aomine loves you or not over a measly wet dream is pretty stupid. We all have had wet dreams about each other at least once or twice."

Kise stared at Kuroko in disbelief.

"Well yeah its true." Kagami chimed in, "A wet dream is nothing to be sad about."

Kise had to process this right quick. His friends are telling him that they have had wet dreams that included a few of their friends. That is the most bizarre things he has ever heard.

"So let me get this straight, you guys have probably had a wet dream of me?"

"Let's not get into that Kise-kun." Kuroko interjected, "What we need to be worried about is getting you and Aomine back on track."

Kise smiled, "Yeah. Thank you guys for talking to me."

"You talked the most."

"Shut up Kagamicchi~~"

"Can we get rid of him already Kuroko, I'm starting to think about my food he spilled all over the ground."

Kise chuckled, "Don't worry Kagamicchi I'll pay you back." Kise got up from the couch and headed to the door, "I'm so glad that this isn't a big deal. I was really thinking that I would have to kill Aomine and Sakurai, hahaha, guess I won't have to now."

Kagami and Kuroko watched the male laugh evily. It was pretty scary.

"Yeah.. Kise-kun how about you head over to your room and talk to Aomine-kun."

Kise nodded, "Yeah I'm on my way. See you guys later!"

The door clicked as it closed.

"That was kinda unexpected don't you think?"

Kuroko scoffed, "It's Kise-kun we're talking about."

"You gotta point there."

  
  


  
  


0o0

Kise was pretty happy with himself. He could not believe he overreacted over a simple dream. Now that he knows everybody does it its ok now. It makes him think... has he ever had a wet dream of one of his friends. Kise stopped to think.

..

.

_nooooo._

He has had one and it was Akashi.

Kise covered his mouth. He could not believe this. If Akashi were to find out about this he would kill him. Kise shook his head. This was not the time to think about this. He had to go and talk to Aomine.

He approached the door to their room and took a deep breath before attempting to open the door only to find it locked. He knocked.

.

...

"Go away." a voice from behind the door came.

Kise sighed, "It's me Aominecchi."

All he got was silence before soft footsteps came closer and the door finally opened. Aomine looked a wreck. He looked like he just got down crying. It made Kise heart skip a beat. This really showed that Aomine cared. Well not enough because he didn't chase after Kise like in the movies but you get the gist.

"Aominecchi, we need to talk."

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik there are errors I am too lazy to actually go back and correct it so enjoy anyways


	36. Flames will Fly

When Akashi had made it back to the room he was exhausted. His whole day was a mess. Akashi had to deal with his father and that ended terribly like always. Then that call from Kasamatsu only stressed him out even more. It still baffles him. How can human beings act so out of character like that. Well Akashi can't talk; he himself have done some crazy things, but he would never try to rape someone.

He has Kouki to satisfy all his sexual desires. Speaking of his lover he was sleeping soundly in the king size bed of their room. Akashi had been staring at him for a while now ever since he came back from that disaster Imayoshi caused. It was a little creepy. His hetero eyes staring at the boy as he sat crossed-leg in the armchair by the door intensely. He was glad to see Kouki sleeping undisturbed... and not gone.

Akashi shook the thought out of his head. He no reason to be thinking like that.

well.. actually he did.

His father.

Akashi knew sooner or later that his father would find out that he was gay but he wished it was later. The timing was terrible. Akashi wanted to spend his and Kouki anniversary together in this luxurious hotel but no his father just had to intterupt with his pestering ways. Akashi wants to run the business to keep the Akashi family at its peak where it belongs but he still wants to be able to love who he wants without people judging. Just because he's gay doesn't make him any less than the straight man. Akashi wants his father to understand this but the man is old and doesn't understand how the youth lives.

As years go by people change. There is no more normal in the world. There are alll kinds of people now. Instead of having just straight people you now have gay. Gay people are finally breaking out of their shell and being open. Even the transgenders.

Akashi just can't wrap his head around it. Why can't his father accept him for who he is? Akashi could feel the anger boiling in him again. This time its worst than before. He almost feels like crying. He knows if his mother were here she wouldn't care if Akashi were gay, straight, or trans. Thats why Akashi always favored his mother instead of his father. She was a caring woman. She was very open-minded to things. She was never one who was quick to judge others and thats what made Akashi love her so much, but after her death things went south. Everything his mother allowed him to do his father forbidded it.

Akashi felt like a caged animal. He didn't want to live this life but knew if he disobeyed his father there were to be harsh punishments.

The redhead sighed. He needed to get some sleep. Today was a bad day. Just as the redhead were about to get up to change into some sleepwear Furihata had awoken.

"O-oh, Seijuro you're here? I was wondering where you had been." his voice deep with sleep.

Akashi sat silently before finally arising from the seat, "I have been here for awhile now. You should head back to sleep Kouki."

"Awwhh~~ were you watching me again? Y'know Seijuro I'm starting to think you're studying me for some kind of research like a mad scientist." the brown haired boy said grinning.

His smile brought done Akashi stress levels a ton. Furihata knew exactly what to do to calm Akashi down. That sure did do the trick.

"Do I even look like the type to do something like that?" the redhead asked as he stripped from his clothes to put on more comfortable ones.

"Well yeah. Your eyes always creep people out; even I was creeped out. But I'm so used to them now I can't help but admire them."

Akashi chuckled, "Are you trying to flatter me Kouki or is that your half-sleep self saying that?" he asked as he crawled into the bed beside Furihata.

"Maybe both."

Furihata leaned in for a kiss. Akashi wasted no time giving what the boy wanted. Akashi doesn't know what it is but whenever he's around Furihata he just feels at ease. The boy brings a side out of Akashi that no one has ever seen. That soft side. He has always hid it because of his father. He was told to never show weakness because if you do your enemy will that as their chance to strike. Akashi knows he can let his guard down around Kouki because the boy would never do anything to betray him. Thats why Akashi holds him so close.

Akashi pulls the boy in his hold, "Kouki?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course."

Akashi swallowed, "and you know I'll never do anything to harm you right?"

"Is there something going on?"

The redhead shook his head, "I just want to let you know that whatever happens just know that I will always love you."

Furihata nodded. He leaned forward kissing the redhead on the forehead letting him know that he felt the same. Furihata knows there is something wrong but doesn't bother to push Akashi. He will give the man his time and when he feels ready to talk he will.

"I love you too Seijuro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll :D
> 
> Also if u see errors I was too lazy to go back and proofread


	37. Welcome All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I went back and read the first couple of chapters and they are TERRIBLE. I was the worst writer ever. It's like a 5 year old wrote that shit. 
> 
> I am not proud. But hey I've come a long way. My writing is much better than what it used to be. I can really see where my story has progressed. It got better round the 20th chapter.
> 
> Also I have went back and changed the names of a few chapters. Just to make it look better. 
> 
> Anyways enough of that enjoy.

After the show Hayama was still jumping around with energy. Miyaji was still wondering how Hayama was still bursting with excitement. He thought maybe he could burn off some of that energy by just walking him around town but that certainly did not work. Every building they past, road, street, or simple fire hydrant brought Hayama to talking about something stupid.

Miyaji was dead tired. He just wanted to go to the hotel and sleep.

oh yeah.

Miyaji almost forgot. All those other idiots were also staying at the hotel. Now he's really not gonna be able to get some peace. Not like he was going to get any anyways with Hayama tied to his hip.

Miyaji sighed, "Hayama aren't you a little tired."

Hayama face squished against the glass of this candy shop, "How could I be? Hey Miyaji will you will buy me some of this candy?"

"Ew gross, get your face off that nasty glass."

Hayama removed himself from the glass turning to face Miyaji, "Now answer my question; will you buy me some candy?"

"No."

"Why not~~!"

"Because if you get even the slightest of sweets in your body you go crazy."

Hayama scoffed, "Didn't you know? I'm already crazy."

"Yeah you don't have to remind me." Miyaji said while rolling his eyes.

The blonde sighed, "I guess we can go now."

"Thank god." Miyaji took out his phone to call an uber since they almost walked all over Tokyo he had no idea where they were. "Ok, the uber should be here in 6 minutes."

Hayama gasped, "Miyajiii~ you know how bad I am with uber drivers. You remember last time?"

"Of course, how could I forget."

A month ago Hayama and Miyaji were coming from a party. Hayama was on the verge of passing out from all the alcohol he consumed that night. Since Miyaji had forgot to fill the car up before they left they didn't have enough gas to make it back home so he called an uber. When the uber arrived Miyaji had to help Hayama into the car before he himself got in. The uber driver was cool at first until he started playing Sweatshirt by that Jacob kid.

Soon as the song came on Hayama was fully awake but still a little drunk.

 

o0o

"What in the motherfuck?" Hayama slurred.

"Hmm?" the uber driver looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Turn this suicidal trash off before my ears get aids."

Miyaji covered Hayama's mouth, "J-just ignore him. He's pretty drunk."

Hayama uncovered his mouth, "No, do not ignore me. This is a serious matter."

"Hey don't hate on Jacob. He's the best musical artist out now. Better than that ole Justin Bieber."

"I rather listen to Justin Bieber than this garbage."

The uber driver stopped the car abruptly, "You two out of my car!"

"C'mon, can you please drive us home?"

"No! No one is going to disrespect my love for Jacob!"

Miyaji frowned, "Ew man the boy is like 13 years old."

"GET OUT!"

"Sheesh, ok."

"Yeah loser, not like we wanted to ride in your stupid old car!"

"Will you shut up?!" Miyaji scolded.

"You wanna fight? Alright!" the uber driver opened his door stomping over to the passenger side to throw Miyaji and Hayama out but failed to do so when Miyaji threw the door open knocking the driver to his butt. Miyaji stepped out shaking his head with a drunk Hayama behind him.

"Haha thats what you get stupid uber driver~~" Hayama taunted.

"Shut up you. Now we don't have a ride."

 

 

o0o

 

"Anyone who listens to Jacob Saggytits is a loser Miyaji."

He chuckled, "Yeah and Justin Bieber."

"Hey don't you hate on JB."

Miyaji gave Hayama a long stare before, "Kill yourself."

"Don't say that Miyaji!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FAST FORWARD!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They finally made it to the hotel with a peaceful drive. This uber driver actually had taste in music and didn't play any trash. Miyaji even gave the man a tip for it.

The couple took the elevator to their room. As they exited it dawned upon Hayama where the others were staying. He stopped. Miyaji stopped as well looking at the male in curiosity, "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you wondering where everyone else is staying?"

"No."

"You answered that quick."

"I sure did."

"C'mon don't you want to find the others?"

"No. What I want to do is sleep. We've been gone all day. Don't you want to sleep?"

"No not really, but I do want to go searching."

"Hayama you are being an asshat now."

 

In Akashi and Furihata's room.

 

Akashi's eyes opened slowly as the noise outside only got louder. He looked around the room for the clock and it read 2:00 p.m.

"Who could making such a fuss at this time?"

Akashi was now fully awake. He removed a clinging Kouki off him before getting out of bed. When Akashi found whoever it was for causing so much noise and interrupting his precious sleep he was gonna make them suffer. He threw the door open only to find Hayama and Miyaji arguing. The loud talking ceased as soon as they spotted Akashi.

Hayama almost exploded.

"AKASHIIIIII!!!!!!" he ran full speed tackling the redhead to the ground into his room abruptly waking Furihata causing him to fall out of the bed from shock.

"AH WHERES THE FIRE!" Furihata yelled as he was tangled up in the sheets.

"Hayama you asshole get back here I'm not done scolding you!"

There was screaming coming from every part of the room. Furihata fighting with the sheets was enough noise; Hayama rambling on and on about how much he missed Akashi and Miyaji cursing Hayama about how stupid he is.

Akashi is about lose it.

but he doesn't.

Akashi slowly peels Hayama off of him before getting up and patting himself down. The tackle wasn't all that bad. Akashi has took hits worst than that.

He grabs Miyaji and Hayama at their collars and throw them out the doorway before slamming the door close. The two stare at the closed door for a while.

"Do you think we made him mad?"

"You mean you made him mad!"

The door opened again with flaming hetero eyes piercing into both males souls.

"I am going to say this once. This will be the first and last time I say it so listen close. If you two don't leave at this moment I will have both your bodies sitting in a ditch on the side of the road rotting and waiting for vultures to eat you from the outside to the inside. Do you understand?"

Both nodded quickly.

"Good." he slammed the door again.

Miyaji and Hayama both scurried down the hall to their room and locked themselves inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been spamming y'all with these chapters. Isn't that good?
> 
> Haha...
> 
> But we know ima end up disappearing again and pop up and be like "Sorry I been gone" and whatnot. Ima tryna and not do that but who knows .
> 
> I'm still tryna see how ima end the story but as of right now I'm just writing whatever comes to mind and however it ends is just that. 
> 
> Hopefully I can finish this by the end of the year. Maybe. I might just end up adding more chapters and go overboard. My brain never sleeps so there might even be 100 chapters or more.
> 
> Who knows lol


	38. Its Alright

Murasakibara was still out. He didn't want to go back to the hotel. He knew Tatsuya would be there, probably sleep. He wanted to go back so bad just to see Taysuya's pretty face but as the same time... he was still upset about Tatsuya keeping secrets from him. Murasakibara knows he shouldn't make it a big deal but he just can't help it. He wants to be involved in everything Tatsuya's in. He wants to know Tatsuya every movement, every thought, every... everything. He hates being left out of things. If it was anyone else he wouldn't care but since he's been Tatsuya for so long he just has to know.

Murasakibara was sitting on a swing in a park somewhere. He looked up at the night sky. The sky was beautiful. The moon was sitting so bright in the middle of the sky with the stars surronding it. He could stare up at the sky all day if he wanted.

achooo!

The giant jumped from the sudden sound. He looked to his right to find an old man beside him.

"Oh did I startle you? My apologizes young one." the old man pulled a napkin out of his coat to wipe his nose.

Murasakibara blinked slowly, "You're ok."

The man finished, "I couldn't help but notice the troubled look on your face."

"I.. look troubled?"

"mhm. Whats got you down?"

Murasakibara hesitated for a moment. He doesn't even know this man but.. what harm could this guy do. Plus it would be nice to vent to.

"Well... my boyfriend is keeping secrets from me. The other day he got a phone call. After the call he ran off somewhere. I asked where he was going where but he refused to tell me. I don't know why but it made me really mad. I try not to let these feelings out but its hard to contain them. I don't want to seem like that clingy or jealous boyfriend but its becoming hard not to. I.. I just don't know what to do."

A breeze blew through the trees' leaves rustling in the night. The park was peaceful and quiet. The air felt amazing. After letting all that out Murasakibara felt his whole body heat up. Just talking about the matter made him feel.. weird. Murasakibara might think this is the first time he ever felt like this. There were so many emotions he's experiencing now he never experienced before. This is the first time Murasakibara ever felt so vulnerable.

It sucks.

The old man turn to look at Murasakibara. His head was down. His purple locks shadowing his face except the frown that was visible. He was gripping the chains to the swing so tightly they would probably break in half.

"Young man relax."

Murasakibara tried but he just couldn't. This feelings were giving him bad vibes. He definitely can't go back to the hotel feeling like this.

"You shouldn't dwell on things like this. There is more to life than stressing over meaningless things. So what you feel like you're not knowing everything. The world doesn't hand you everything you want on a silver platter. You have to understand that everything in life is a test. A test to see if you're strong enough. This is only testing you to see if you're strong enough to stay with your lover. Don't let this put you down in the dirt. You might make it out with a few bruises and scars but hey at least you make it out alive." the old man got up from the swing, "Well I must go. I hope I was a help for you young man." the elder patted Murasakibara on the head before disappearing into the night.

Murasakibara sat there for awhike thinking about everything the man said. He didn't really understand the last part but he did get what he meant by a test. The giant knew he had to be strong in order for him to keep Tatsuya by his side. The old man was right. He shouldn't stress himself out over this. There will be times where Tatsuya won't be able to tell him everything and he'll have to just accept it.

He got up from the swing as well and headed back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no idea for next chapter so no update tmmr


	39. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BALAGADOO

Murasakibara wanted to talk to Tatsuya. He was so conflicted about things and confused. After that talk with the elderly man in the park Murasakibara was feeling some type of way. He really did love Tatsuya and everything about him. He wasn't gonna let some foolish thoughts of him cloud over everything that was important. Murasakibara knew his child-like behavior can get in the way of things. Tatsuya was more mature than him

 

He got off the elevator and headed down to his room. The walk to the room was suffocating. Murasakibara couldn't understand why. Was he nervous? He shouldn't be. He's been dating Tatsuya for years and now he's ready to chicken out on talking to him about his feelings. It felt almost like his heart was about to fall out of his chest.

 

Murasakibara stopped. He couldn't go any further. Actually he barely went 1 foot away from the elevator. This is tough, he thought. Why was he feeling like this all of the sudden?

 

Click.

 

A room door opened and out stepped Tatsuya halfway down the hall with a sleepy expression. He blinked twice before speaking, "What.. are you doing, Atsushi?"

 

Murasakibara stared back at his lover silently and unmoving. Tatsuya did so as well before something clicked in his head. He stepped out the doorway and quickly made his way down the hall to Murasakibara. The purple head giant panicked and turned to make it back to the elevator. He knew he shouldn't have come back. Tatsuya was obviously upset about something and Murasakibara wanted no part of it.

 

"Get back here Atsushi!" the raven shouted.

 

Murasakibara didn't as he stepped in the elevator and pressed the buttons frantically. The elevator doors were closing before a slim hand stopped them.

 

"Atsushi!"

 

Tatsuya pried the doors open and pulled the giant out.

 

"Where have you been?!"

 

The giant stood still as he stared back at his lover in fear.

 

"Well?"

 

Murasakibara still didn't say anything.

 

Tatsuya sighed before taking Murasakibara's hand and leading him back to their room. Murasakibara let him lead them both back to the room. His heart was racing like no other. He didn't know if Tatsuya was angry with him. Murasakibara hadn't been back at the hotel for a long time and he knew Tatsuya had to be waiting for a long time.

 

They were soon in their room. Tatsuya was standing by the room looking like a disappointed soccer mom and Murasakibara sat on the bed with his head down playing with a candy wrapper.

 

Honestly, Tatsuya was tired as hell. He doesn't know why but something told him to get up and look outside the room and what do you know there's Murasakibara standing aimlessly in the middle of hallway with a strange expression on. Tatsuya had been waiting in the hotel room for Murasakibara ever since he came back.

 

Tatsuya had to find out what was going on because Murasakibara was not himself. Instead of playing with the candy wrapper he would have been eating a piece of candy like he usually does.

 

*sigh*

 

Tatsuya was just going to ask him. It was the easiest way.

 

"What's wrong, Atsushi?"

 

Murasakibara didn't move for a second before brushing the strands of hair out of his face.

 

"Do you trust me.. because it seems like you don't."

 

Tatsuya was shocked first of all. Why would Atsushi even ask something like that. Of course he trusted him. If there wasn't trust in a relationship there wasn't a relationship at all.

 

"Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?"

 

Atsushi rubbed the side of his face, "Because that time you had left and wouldn't tell me where you were going I had saw you in a restaurant with some girl. At first I thought you were cheating on me but Akashi assured me you weren't but deep down inside its eating away at me even after that old man encouraging words.

 

Tatsuya stood dumbfounded. Of courseee!, he thought. He didn't get the last part about the old man but the rest he did. Tatsuya had forgot all about that dinner with Maki when Atsushi had mysteriously popped up. He has to clear this up.

 

"No Atsushi you have it all wrong. It was-"

 

"I don't see how I could be wrong" his voice rising, "I know what I saw Tatsuya and now I feel like I'm being betrayed." his voice became quieter, "That old man said that everything in life is a test and its obvious I'm failing this one."

 

Tatsuya remained silent before approaching his boyfriend slowly. He didn't want to anger the giant anymore. He reached out and placed his hand on Atsushi's shoulder.

 

"Would you let me explain?"

 

Atushi nodded slowly.

 

Tatsuya sat beside the giant on the bed, "Well first, I had left because I received a call from Momoi-san. She needed my help with finding out who was stalking Riko-san and get as much information as I could. When you saw me in that restaurant with that girl, she was the one Momoi-san wanted me to talk too. I can one-hundred percent assure you I wasn't cheating. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Momoi-san wanted it to be as private as possible. You promise not to tell anyone, Atsushi?"

 

"Yeah.. thank you for explaining. It's just that I get too clingy and can't control myself."

 

Tatsuya snickered.

 

"What're you laughing at?"

 

"I know how you are, Atsushi. I find your clinginess pretty cute actually."

 

"...you do?"

 

"Yup."

 

Atsushi nodded before turning to pin Tatsuya down on the bed.

 

"A-Atsushi, what's this?"

 

"This is punishment for making me go through all that emotional distress." he said while taking off his partner's shirt.

 

"W-wait Atushi!"

 

"No can do. I will ravage you Muro-chin."

 

Tatsuya swallowed as he looked into his lover's eyes. It had been awhile since they last had sex so why not.

 

"I'm all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall lol 
> 
> i forgot wtf the plot of this story was. hopefully i can end this story before the year is over.. again. but yall dont even leave comments so should i really finish this story? if i dont get support then i cant continue but I WANT TO FINSIH THIS DAMN STORY CUZ I STARTED IT BACK IN 2015 AND ITS 2018 AND ITS STILL UNFINISHED. I have yet to finish a story this long. I WILL SUCCEED.
> 
> so leave comments. i know you hoes read the damn chapters cause the views go up everyday and i get an email every couple of days telling me ppl giving kudos. but where the comments????
> 
> anyways

Akashi stood under the scalding hot water enduring the pain the water left icy marks over him. His skin was as red as his hair. His body screamed for relief but Akashi couldn't snap himself out. He stayed there underneath the shower head letting the hot water drench head to toe.

**_Knock knock._ **

Akashi lifted his head slowly and stepped from under the water, "Yes?" he called out.

There was silence before the door to the bathroom opened and revealed a worried Kouki, "A-akashi?"

"What is it, Kouki?" the other asked coldly.

Kouki flinched at the sharpness in his boyfriend's voice, "U-uh I just wanted to let you know that your father called back and um... he's not happy."

Akashi scoffed, "When has that man ever been happy."

Kouki stood quietly for a second, "He also won't hang up until he gets to talk to you."

The redhead sighed heavily, "I'll be out soon."

"Ok." Kouki grabbed the doorknob to leave but stopped himself, "also.. turn down the water. I know you're upset and all but a scalding hot shower isn't gonna make you feel better." then he left.

Akashi stared at the shower curtain for awhile thinking over things. When did things ever get like this, he thought. Why did his father always had to interfere with his love life? That man was the devil himself. 

The red-head turned off the shower and got out grabbing a towel as he did to dry himself off. When he finished he headed into the bedroom where Kouki was lying with Akashi's cellphone beside him. He sighed as he walked over and retrieved, "Father."

"Where have you been?!" came the man's stoic and stern voice. 

Akashi refrained himself from saying less appropriate words and cleared his throat, "I was in the shower."

"I know that, that  _boyfriend_ of yours told me. What I meant was where were you when I needed you to come to the meeting to meet the Ito family."

Gosh, did he want to hang up badly but he also refrained himself from doing that.

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what, fucking that little shit you call a boyfriend?" his father growled into the phone. 

Akashi couldn't contain his anger at this point, "Fuck you!" he shouted into the receiver before chucking the phone at the wall watching it shatter into pieces. Kouki hopped off the bed with a shriek, "Akashi!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to his boyfriend's side. He never seen the older act like this so it shocked him but as a boyfriend he had to stay by the other's side no matter what. 

"I need to get away." Akashi said rushing to put some clothes on and dashing out of the hotel room leaving a confused and conflicted Kouki behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got into k-pop and now my life changed 
> 
> also i didn't proofread this. i just added to the stuff i had left. i will go back to fix the chapters up and maybe change the plot lol maybe
> 
> see you when i see u

**Author's Note:**

> Always leave comments and kudos. It gives the author/writer assurance to keep going.


End file.
